University
by Nitro CHiRAL
Summary: Hoping that his first year at University will be the perfect opportunity to be more social and break out of his shell, things don't necessarily go as planned when he meets his wild new red headed roommate by the name of Axel. AkuRoku.
1. Wild Beginnings

Hello everyone. C: Welcome to my first multichapter story! So you all know: There will be sex and alcohol abuse in upcoming chapters. As well as smoking and who knows what else. A forewarning: I do not condone any of these actions. They are simply there to keep the story moving along with the type of feeling I want in it. I want it to be romantic, funny, dramatic, everything. I want every aspect in this story to keep you entertained and reading on.

Just because I personally like getting drunk on beaches from time to time does not mean it's the right choice for YOU. But, I think you're all smart enough to know your limits, yes?

Anyway. C: Onwards~ I hope you enjoy.

x---X---x

The dull _tap, tap, tap_ that resounded throughout the room was enough to make Roxas grit his teeth. His brother, Sora, was nervously awaiting a call. He had ventured into Roxas' room a disheveled mess, babbling on and on and on about his crush, claiming dramatically that he desperately needed the support of his brother in order to make it through the situation "alive". In short, Sora had finally gotten the courage to ask his lifelong friend, Riku, out to dinner. It seemed so odd to Roxas, considering that from his point of view, it seemed as though Riku was definitely the one to wear the pants. But, alas, they had been friends together for a while, and he could understand some of his brother's anxiety. Riku could be a hard one to read at times.

But seriously? Who knew when this call would arrive? He had way better things he needed to be worrying about. Like the nervous rush of the realization that they would all be starting college in only one short week. Where, oh where did summer go? It was utterly and ridiculously unfair.

"Sora, please, that's driving me crazy." Roxas sighed finally, glad to have gotten what was nagging at him for five minutes now off of his chance. After a split second of considering what his brother had meant, Sora stopped tapping his finger upon the desk, sheepishly folding his hands in his lap, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I'm just… nervous."

Such a woman, sometimes. At least, that's what Roxas thought when he compared himself to the brunette. They were fraternal twins, eerily similar in look despite some minor differences, like hair colour. Their hair was both easily out of control on most days, but Roxas, in a desperate attempt to maintain some individuality, cut his hair differently from Sora. Despite their similar looks, Roxas had always appeared to be the stronger, quieter one in many aspects. He wasn't one to worry over a telephone for God knows how long. Then again, he had never really bothered with trying to date, or offered his heart to anyone to cause any anxiety in the first place. Maybe in reality, his judgments were harsh on Sora. He hadn't experienced some of the things he had. Though it was obvious that he was less care-free or easy to smile.

"You should give it a rest, Sora. Really, I think that everything's going to be fine, and at this rate, you're going to work yourself into a premature heart attack waiting for the guy." Roxas instructed, though rather softly.

The brunette sighed, nibbling at his bottom lip and reluctantly turning his ever so attentive and worrisome gaze from the phone in order to stare into his brother's deep gray blue eyes. Eyes that were a mirror image of his own.

"Yeah… You're right. I mean, what am I worried for?" Sora was known to pep talk himself out of a slump when he was feeling hopeless. An optimism that Roxas sometimes longed for, as he seemed to be more of the fatalist of the two. "This is Riku we're talking about! We've all been best friends for years… I just worry it will make things awkward if things don't work. Oh, no... I don't want it to not work."

"Relax, relax." Roxas interjected, trying to calm the growing panic in the boy. "Honestly, Sora. Obviously I know you really well. And because you're my twin, I pay close attention to everything that happens to you. And I can see the way you two work, and the way he looks at you. It's going to work in your favour, you just have to be patient."

The brunette considered the blonde's statement for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "Kairi said the same thing… Maybe it will work?" a small smile appeared on his features, brightening his whole appearance up considerably.

"Yes Sora, I'm really close to 100% sure that it's going to be okay. Now go shower and relax or something before you make me pull my hair out in anxiety too."

The brunette chuckled, pocketing his phone before running his hands through his hair, looking embarrassed. "You're right… I'm making a big deal out of nothing. Thanks, Roxas!" he sighed, closing the distance between the two to give his twin a tight hug. Relieved that he would be able to get back to his own worries, Roxas affectionately shooed his brother from the room with a wave of his hand before a soft, muffled music filled the room.

"Oh God. Oh God, that's my ringtone for Riku!" Sora whimpered, grabbing quickly at his phone, wiggling in nervousness when he read the boy's name along the digital front of the phone. "What do I do!? What do I do!" he was growing frantic.

"Relax. Answer the phone, and take it easy." Roxas never really knew when he became Sora's life coach on so many things, but he did so regardless of his personal worries in order to help the brunette out. He did love him, after all.

Sora bit his lip and gave a nod of determination before clearing his throat and answering the phone with a firm, and friendly "hello". Propping his chin onto his elbow, Roxas watched the boy with curiosity, examining his tone and facial expression as he continued his side of the conversation. He hoped for Sora's sake that things worked out. Hell, he hoped for his OWN sake things would work out. Sora had been contemplating this for a while, and had grown irrationally nervous the past couple days, leading up to the fated phone call he had made earlier that morning. Besides, he couldn't stand to see his brother crushed. But some weird part of him, deep inside, trusted Riku.

"Right… Uhuh… Oh, y-yeah… About that… Really!? Are you… Are you sure? Haha, sorry yeah, I'm being weird, uhm… Yeah. That's great. Perfect! Eight o'clock? I'll be ready! Thank you! Haha, sorry… Okay, okay… Bye…" he quickly hung up the phone and threw it into his pocket, turning on his heels to face Roxas. His eyes were wide and it was easy to see he was struggling to contain a seriously lethal amount of excitement.

"I take it that it went well?" Roxas offered a small grin, accepting Sora into a small embrace when he threw himself into his arms with a loud cheer.

"Alright, alright, now. Go wind down. You need to have energy for tonight." The blonde laughed lightly, brushing off his brother's numerous 'thank you's as he practically rocketed out of his room.

Cute as he was, Sora could be a handful. But alas, Roxas returned to his own mind, thinking of all the things that were bothering him. College was starting. In reality, it was something that he longed for. He needed an escape. His brother had seemed easy to accept his fate as a boy living at home, going to high school, making friends, doing chores… But Roxas always felt out of place in such a setting. Sure, he made friends, but they were all friends of Sora's. People Sora had introduced him to. This wasn't to say that his friends were of no importance, or that Roxas didn't have the potential to be a social butterfly. Rather, Roxas simply didn't put himself easily in a situation in which his emotions had a potential of getting hurt. He didn't like to go with the crowd, or follow trends. He was always his own person. Having the ability to finally escape his comfortable home life and rely upon himself seemed daunting, but also something he needed. This is why he easily gave into Sora's request to room with someone unknown so that his brother could be with Riku. He needed a chance to meet new people and have some moments to fend for himself without his brother or parents around constantly.

He needed to give himself a chance, for once, to be entirely his own, on his own, and experience every aspect of life, no matter how common or equally taboo. In all honesty, when it came down to it, Sora was an object of envy for Roxas. He always did wonder what it was to love, even when lost. He couldn't experience the pain or the joy, as it remains an entirely empty aspect of his life. At 18 years of age, he should have a bit more under his belt in the relationship department, but such realities were non existent.

Sighing, Roxas leaned back in his desk chair, his eyes focused on the ceiling for only a moment before they closed, nodding his head to no one other than himself. He had decided right then and there that worrying about it would accomplish absolutely nothing, and he needed to let life come. Maybe he could learn something from his brother after all.

x---X---x

Having resigned himself to nothing more than music and general relaxation, Roxas was in far better condition to handle his rambunctious brother upon the return of his date. Like a whirlwind, the brunette invited himself into Roxas' room without so much as a peep, thrusting himself onto the bed, wiggling with little self restraint.

"So, how did it go?" the blonde asked immediately, knowing it was what his brother was waiting to hear.

"Amazing! Roxas, Roxas!" He shouted without regard of his most likely sleeping parents in the house as if Roxas wasn't in the least bit paying attention. "We went to dinner! It was like, a new side of Riku I've never seen! He was so smooth and handsome!" the boy swooned, rolling to lay onto his back from his seated position. "After a bunch of stuff, he took me back home and, and Roxas! At the door just now, he gave me a kiss! A KISS! Like one of those movies!" He flailed, burrowing his face into the pillow.

"Sora! That's great!" Roxas cheered as well, but in a far quieter tone, smiling genuinely towards the brunette as he resurfaced from the pillow.  
"Isn't it!? I don't know what to do. I can't think. I need to sleep. Ah, but I can't!" he continued on in circles, dragging himself out of bed and giving his brother a long, tight hug. "I can't wait to tell mom tomorrow. But I really should sleep! I love you Rox, goodnight!"

And as if it had never happened at all, the brunette disappeared from the room, practically trembling with contained joy. Roxas sighed and shook his head, still smiling slightly. This only motivated him more to experience what life had to offer. If he could ever feel or look as happy as Sora did on a nearly daily basis—especially when it came to Riku—then he was sure he could lead a more fulfilled life.

Dispelling such weighty thoughts, Roxas climbed into bed and shut out the lights, yawning tiredly as he made himself comfortable before drifting off into sleep.

x---X---x

Before he knew it, the remaining week passed, leaving his mind a complete whirl. Mechanically, as though his body was moving without the instructions of the brain, Roxas packed the remainder of his things. The day he had been waiting for, yet the day he had dreaded at the same time, had finally arrived.

"Guess this is it, summer. I'm sure I'll be missing you soon enough." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, startled a bit when he heard the familiar voice of his brother.  
"Roxas! Are you ready yet? Mom says we need to leave in five!" he shouted setting Roxas into motion.

"Are you ready to go?" a red headed girl asked. Kairi, a friend of he and Sora's for years. Having packed early, she brought her things over along with Riku, ready to take the journey with her three good friends.

"I think so." Roxas replied simply, looking at his bag and mentally recounting all he had packed to make sure there was nothing left. Riku, a taller boy with silver hair, also joined the group at the door, smirking as usual.

"Then let's go." Riku replied to Roxas' comment smoothly, immediately ushering everyone out of the room as Sora did his best to not only carry his remaining items to the car, but also keep some sort of body contact with Riku.

The way the brunette looked at his was something to behold. It's plain to see how deeply he loved his companion. Sighing once more, Roxas climbed into the car with the rest of them and made their way to the dock, trying to stop his mother from crying as they said goodbye, ready to finally get away from the sickeningly familiar scenery.

x---X---x

Walking down the hallway of his new dorm, he took in a deep breath. He had just bid Riku and Sora farewell, leaving them to go about their unpacking. It was a little unnerving. He had spent the entirety of his life in the same room or right next door to Sora. All he could hope for was that his roommate was compatible with him. He was quite reserved in a lot of aspects, and hard to make new friends without the assistance of his brother. But then again, all of his determination revolved around changing that aspect. Who knew where he would be at the end of his first year? All he could hope is that it was a good place.

As he started nearing the end of the hall, he could hear rather loud music being played. Scrunching his nose for a moment, he shook his head. College students. He had better get used to it. All he could hope was that this individual blaring such vulgar music didn't live too near to his room so that it wouldn't keep him up at night, should they choose to play it late. Glancing at his key and then at the door numbers once more, he slowly began to frown.

This couldn't be possible. The loud music was, without a doubt, behind the door of what was his assigned room. Trying to shake it off, he sighed and took a deep breath, slowly inserting the key into the lock, and opening the door.

"Fuck yeah dude! Throw me that shit!" A tall red head yelled to an equally tall blonde, laughing loudly in a rich voice. Suddenly a pillow was pelted in his direction, and instead of trying to catch it, he turned his body to deflect the blow.

"What the hell Demyx!" he laughed loudly, returning fire with the same pillow once he retrieved it from the floor.

Ohhh yes, this couldn't be happening. What Roxas saw before him was a tall man with two distinct reverted tear drops tattooed beneath each of his eyes, his hair red and spiky, going all the way past his shoulders, his bangs pushed back. The other was a blonde with a strange take on a fauxhawk. Each of them were adorned in rather beat up clothing, the red head in a black tank top and faded, torn jeans, while the blonde was in a black hoody and black pants.

The only question that came to Roxas' mind was which of the two hellions his roommate was. The blonde seemed more energetic and bubbly, but less obnoxious, so he prayed to any God he knew that he would be the lucky winner.

_Could they have picked anyone less like me to be my roommate?_ Roxas sighed internally, clearing his throat, attempting to yell above the music.

"Uh... Hey!" he tried lamely, averting his gaze and shuffling his feet, dropping his bags to the floor.

The two stopped, turning to face the petite blonde. A broad smile suddenly appeared on the red head's features as he immediately came closer to Roxas.

"Hey! You're my roommate, am I right? The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He chuckled, (also producing a laugh from Demyx) reaching out to shake Roxas' hand with a force he hadn't expected.

"Ah, yes. Hah." He tried to seem more upbeat. Of course his roommate was the totally devilish one. What was with the tattoos? He took a moment to glance quickly about the room. The loud music was still playing, completely blocking most of his rational thought. Some of the walls were already adorned in posters of various bands and obscene imagery, the floor littered with various items, the bed to the right strewn with new sheets, pillows, and blankets. Was he supposed to bring that much stuff too?

"My name's Roxas." He said finally, after a small pause, retracting his hand. How the hell were they supposed to get along? He could tell that Axel was going to be the loud, popular type. Exactly what he was not. He was content to remain quietly in the shadows, doing what he needed to get by without worrying about the small things or his social habits.

"Roxas, huh? Nice. This is my friend, Demyx. I am sure you'll be seeing a lot of him, too." At this, Demyx trotted up and patted Roxas hard on the back, his smile huge and expression energetic.  
"Nice to meet you, man! Isn't this great? Move in day is always the best."

Right, the best. How the hell he was supposed to organize his things with most of the room littered with Axel's various items was going to be a challenge. Not to mention an extra body in the room who didn't seem to be helping put anything away. Rather, throwing things around.

"Well, dude." Demyx turned to face Axel, his hand still awkwardly on Roxas' shoulder. "I think I will leave you to your roommate. I got to get my shit together anyway." He winked for a reason unknown to Roxas, finally ceasing bodily contact with the short blonde in order to give Axel a quick hug. Axel returned the gesture and shooed Demyx out of the room in a friendly manner before shutting the door behind him and turning to Roxas.

"The room's kinda a mess," he started, going to turn down the music, to Roxas' joy. At least Axel seemed to be making an attempt to friendly with him, starting with creating an environment where they could actually have a conversation without shouting. "Sorry about that." He laughed once more.

Roxas was sort of fascinated by the person before him. Perhaps having such an opposite around would create a situation in which he could learn to be more sociable with other people. Not to mention his laugh did sound rich and inviting in an odd, unexplainable way.

"No worries, unpacking can be hard." He tried to be friendly but found himself feeling awkward. Axel only raised an eyebrow at his shy behavior. He was beginning to have qualms himself, wondering how they would get along. Regardless, he continued to try to be helpful.

"Here, I can help you unpack." Axel suggested, picking up Roxas' bag and taking them deeper into the mess of a room.

"U-uh.. Alright." Roxas obliged, seemingly having no other choice as Axel dropped the bags on the blonde's side of the room, scooting the remainder of his unplaced things in a pile.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Axel suggested, trying to break the awkward silence that seemed to settle between them as Roxas began unpacking.

"I'm 18… I have a twin brother named Sora. He has a boyfriend named Riku. They are rooming together in another building across campus. I like music and… Uhm. Reading is good too." He tried. "What about you?"

Axel took in the information and smiled steadily. Gay brother, huh?

"Well. I'm 20, actually, even though I'm a freshmen. I took some time off after high school in order to get money to come here. My friend Demyx too, actually. I like music a lot too, but I can't say the same about reading." He plastered another poster on the wall. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

He was 20? Roxas bit his lip at this. He could only imagine how annoying this must be for Axel to room with some shy 18 year old. "Uhm, rock is good."

"Rock, huh? You haven't seen rock, kid. I'll play you some good stuff when we're settled. Now, to be entirely blunt. You seem like a complete Christian goody two shoes."

One thing Roxas would have to learn about Axel was that he was going to continue saying things that would offend anyone who didn't know him well. "Why do you say that?" Roxas inquired, trying to keep to himself what he really wanted to say to such a comment.

"Well. You seem to wear really nice clothes. You're quiet. Neat. I bet you haven't done a damn thing in your life, have you?" he mused.

"Things?"

"Point proven. Drinking? Smoking?"

Roxas visibly stiffened at this. No. He hadn't. And he didn't want to be the first to admit it. The last thing he wanted was crap simply because he didn't do things underage.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Do you wanna try, ever?"

"I don't know… I.." he huffed, folding his arms over his chest where he stood. "I don't know. I guess… I just. I want to try. To be honest, you're pissing me off," Roxas bit, though in a calm voice. He had a way of having a temper as well. He had a level of determination no one would typically expect. "But I know I need to get out of my shell in a lot of ways. I don't really have friends. And that isn't because I'm an outcast. It's because I was never really social. I can tell you, though, are probably some drunkard who does whatever the hell he wants, probably even gets in trouble with the law."

Axel raised a brow out this. He had spunk, and he could see this working out in his favour should things continue, even though the blonde did genuinely seem ticked off.

"You want to try, huh? Then you're talking to the right guy! Put your shit over there and grab your keys. We're going. We can deal with this crap tomorrow."

"What…? It's 8 o'clock. Where are we going?"

"Out." Was Axel's simple reply, a devilish smirk gracing his sharp features.

x---X---x

Okay, so, end of first chapter. I know it's a bit slow so far and jumps around a lot, but it's only because I needed to get this rolling before the good stuff can happen. C: I hope it was okay even for a slow first chapter.


	2. Drinking Business

Alcohol abuse and cigarettes ahead. You have been warned. C: I don't own anything. What else is new.

x---X---x

Axel had made a few quick phone calls before tucking his cell phone away, dragging a rather bewildered and admittedly nervous Roxas out of the dorm. Roxas was pretty brave, but he wasn't stupid. And from one look at Axel, one moment of listening to his speech, he could tell whatever the red head had in mind had to be trouble.

"First thing's first." The redhead drawled, lazily pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket before placing one between his lips and lighting it. Roxas eyed this warily. At least he had put the pack away. It seemed as though, for now, he was safe.

"We're going to a party. I think you'll have fun." Axel winked with a rich chuckle, removing the cigarette from his lips after a couple of drags and offering it to the blonde.

Out of gut reaction, Roxas put his hands up in front of him, opening his mouth to begin his protests before Axel shook his head. "I don't think so, Roxy. Remember our little chat? I'm alllll about bad influences." He smirked, extending the lit, offending object closer to Roxas' face.

Roxas considered this for a moment, biting at his lips. You… Only live once right? Finally, he accepted the cigarette, promising himself this would be the only time. One, so he could have some life experience under his belt, and two, to appease Axel. Staring blankly, he tried to hide his blush, avoiding eye contact. "Uhm… How do you…?"

This earned another peal of laughter from Axel. "Well, suck. To bring the smoke into your mouth, and then inhale. Try that." He instructed, trying to lessen his grin. Oh, how he loved corrupting youth. In fact, he was beginning to believe he had some serious issues regarding such things. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the building, his eyes in hawk like focus on the blonde's features as he awaited the moment of his success to come.

Roxas eyed him carefully before glancing back towards the cigarette, bringing it to his lips. Taking a moment to steady his thoughts, he sucked in very little before sharply inhaling. As expected, he immediately regretted this decision, sputtering and choking as small amounts of smoke left his mouth. "H-how do you do this so easily?" he gasped, his face scrunching up.

_"If only Sora could see his brother now."_

Axel placed his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the loud laughter that shook his body. "Fuck! I love first timers." He said with undisguised mirth, reaching out to retrieve his cigarette so that he might enjoy it like he had initially planned.

"Wait." Roxas said with determination, causing the other to raise a brow. Regardless of his brain reasserting over and over that this was surely a stupid decision, the need to prove the other wrong suddenly took over all of his rational thought. Sure, it was natural to behave this way after trying a cigarette for the first time, but he refused to be laughed at. For some reason, everything about Axel at that moment made his blood boil. "Let me try again."

Axel simply dropped his hand and waited expectantly for another coughing fit. He hadn't expected Roxas to try again in the least, sure that the seemingly prude boy would easily give in, turn his nose up, and swear to never so much as look at a cigarette again.

Without giving himself time to think about it this time, the blonde repeated the action, daring to take a bigger inhale, and letting it all out smoothly before coughing lightly only once. Rather pleased with himself, he offered a smirk to the taller man, still holding the cigarette between his fingers.

"Alright there, pro, not bad." Axel half smiled. The little ass. If that's the way he was going to be, then fine. Why did blondie have to take away his good mean-spirited fun anyway? "It's yours." He concluded, pulling another out for himself and lighting it.

Roxas' face dropped at that. Bingo. Exactly what Axel wanted. How the hell was he supposed to finish the whole thing? And he certainly didn't want to give up now. He would look like a complete fool, as, he tried to make it very clear that he had 'one upped' the other, and it seemed as though the message had gotten across, and was then smoothly thrown in his face. Trying to distract Axel from the fact that he was hardly smoking at all, he decided to ask about their future events. He supposed partying tonight wouldn't be a horrible idea. Yeah, he was tired, but they also didn't start school for another two days. It was Friday night. Sora would always tell him to go out on the weekends anyway.

"So… Where is this party anyway? Do you know everyone there or something?"

"I know a lot of people, yeah. But it's a party, Roxy. You never know who is going to show up." He smirked, patting the boy hard on the back before clasping his shoulder. Leaning in close to the blonde's face, he spoke carefully, a serious expression overtaking him.

"Can you handle it? I don't want to distract you from reading your bible or listening to classical music."

Roxas did everything in his power to stop the redness from coming to his cheeks when the other stooped down to his level and got within an inch of touching his face, dropping his shoulders and shying away slightly by leaning back. However, this distraction did not stop Axel's sarcasm from striking a wrong chord with him.

"I don't know. Can you be distracted from fucking yourself for that long?" Roxas bit, his expression changing to something a little more angry, but, unfortunately for him, still entirely harmless and non threatening from Axel's point of view.

"Haha! Now **that's** what I like to hear!" He leaned back, ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Hey, cut that out, my ha—" he was cut off as Axel's hand circled around his wrist, dragging him forward, "Let's go, Roxy~"

With a sigh he was sure to make evident to Axel, Roxas trudged forward, following the other with still some intact uncertainly, grimacing down at his cigarette and taking one more unpleasant drag before discarding it when Axel wasn't looking.

x---X---x

If Roxas had ever come up with a stereotype of what a perfect party would be from the movies he had seen, this would be it. Walking into the dimly lit house, he tried to focus his eyes on the mass amounts of people. The smell of smoke and various alcohols hit him, the room containing a slightly hazy atmosphere that he had decided was surely from cigarettes.

"Ahhh… This kinda atmosphere always makes me feel better." Axel smiled happily, placing his hand between Roxas' shoulder blades as he gently ushered the smaller boy into the depths of the house. Though the feel to this place was peaceful in a weird way, in the sense that worries could be temporarily forgotten, Roxas still couldn't say that he was entirely at ease. After all, he had travelled all day, was rather tired, and was now showing up to a party with his roommate he had known for exactly two hours and ten minutes now on his first day at his new college. Not to mention the fact that the rest of the room was filled with nothing but strangers, and he had never been to a party, let alone drink.

Before he knew it, something cold was thrust into his hands, drawing his attention back to reality from his contemplative thoughts. Ah, beer. Glancing up at Axel, who was already drinking his own cup, Roxas raised a brow, earning a wide smile from the red head.

"Drink up!" he cheered, downing the rest of his own beer, discarding the cup. How in the hell did he just…?

Shaking that from his mind, Roxas took a small sip, deciding the taste could have been far more horrible than it was. Taking a breath, he tried to concentrate on other things as he took several big gulps before lowering the liquid from his mouth.

"THERE'S MY FAVOURITE PERSON!!" A slightly familiar voice suddenly cut through their private moment as Roxas tried his first beer, the blonde from before rocketing forward and throwing a casual arm around Axel, shaking him slightly.

"Dem, man, there you are." Axel chuckled too, lightly hitting the other on his shoulder as he disentangled himself from his grasp.

"Ohhh, you brought your roommate, did you? Roxas, right?" he tried to recall from before, energetically turning his attention to the blonde.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled, a bit more easily than he thought he would, running his fingers through his hair.

"I needed to bring him along. The kid's never had alcohol before. I made him have one of my cigarettes too." Axel grinned wickedly, earning a bark of laughter from Demyx.

"Of course you did. You always like when your boys smell like smoke." He winked once more, Axel hitting him. "Oh shut the hell up, Dem!"

"Your boys?" Roxas asked, unsure of what exactly that comment was supposed to mean.

"Don't worry about it." Axel said quickly before giving another light shove to Demyx, laughing good naturedly. "You're a little shit, you asshole." He said affectionately, though there was a weird, unknown edge in his voice as well despite his obvious teasing.

"Yes, yes. You always make sure I know." Demyx said dramatically before both of the men turned in unison to gaze at Roxas.

"He drunk yet?" The blonde enquired.

"Don't think so."

"Then he hasn't had enough."

"No, not nearly."

"We should fix that."

"That we should."

Roxas shrunk away, trying to avoid the gazes of the two now jackal like figures before him. "Ah, ah, ah." Axel clucked in disapproval, grabbing Roxas arm and dragging him forward, Demyx already supplying another beer to Axel's awaiting hand.

"B-but, I haven't even finished this one yet!" Roxas defended himself, raising his hand to reveal the red cup, still half full.

"Then I guess that means you have thirty seconds to get rid of that before this one is forced down that cute little throat of yours, yes?" Axel smiled innocently, waving the extra cup in question before Roxas' face, making him frown. He felt like he was kidnapped, and though they were in a very public setting, he knew there was no getting away from these two. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly down the rest of the cup before it was taken from his hand and replaced by the new one.

"Well, keep going, dear." Axel practically singsonged to him, already working on consuming more alcohol himself.

Practically whimpering, Roxas forced himself to take even more at the others' breakneck pace, his mind slowly slipping into a fog…

x---X---x

The world was spinning. Oh yes, definitely spinning. Not wobbling, practically swirling around him. His eyes couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried, and even in his drunken stupor, he was still able to find surprise in himself at how laid back and easy he was feeling. A large smile spread across his features as he laughed and fell back to sit on a couch conveniently placed in the center of the room.

Trying to collect himself with no success, Roxas stared down into his empty cup with mirth. How much had he had? How many cups did he throw away…? He didn't even know anymore, and throwing the cup lazily towards the trash can and missing, he decided he simply didn't care. He was in a good place. Suddenly, the couch shifted beside him, triggering his delayed senses to make him turn to see who it might be.

"Hey~" It was a girl. A blonde girl.

"Hey." He replied softly, trying to focus on her face to make it out better.

"How do you like the party?"

"It's good," he slurred, shifting in his seat, "This is my first one."

"No way? This in mine too, though, so I shouldn't be surprised or anything." She snorted, leaning back against the cushions. "I'm Naminé. And I can't believe I'm drunk."

He laughed at that. "I'm Roxas, and… I think I can believe I am drunk but I'm not really sure." He responded cryptically, barely moving as she shifted her position so that her head was leaning on his shoulder. It was an odd sensation, having someone that close to him. Trying not to panic, he forced himself to relax and let her do as she pleased.

"Are you here with... Uh. Oh wait." She chortled, "I think… Oh yeah. Alone."

"What?"

"Are you alone?"

"Oh, no." he replied simply, leaving her waiting for more information.

"I'm not either, but I don't know…" she didn't finish her sentence, taking a moment to look around. "I know. Why don't you and I go somewhere?" she asked innocently, her eyes soft and unfocused.

"Oh, I think—"

"There you went!" Axel suddenly interrupted, standing before the blonde where he sat. When did he get there…?

"Oh, Axel. This is Naminé." He gestured towards her, hitting her shoulder in the process, making him fumble to apologize.

"Hey. Anyway, we have to go." The redhead replied grumpily, pulling Roxas out of the chair.

"Is everything okay?" Roxas stumbled before looking back at the girl. "Bye Nami." He concluded, realizing he didn't really care if she staid or went.

"Yeah, just come on." Axel replied, dragging him out onto the porch. "I just want to keep an eye on you. It is your first party, after all." He lit another cigarette, offering one to Roxas who mindlessly took it.

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid or anything." He scrunched his nose and protested weakly.

"I know, shut up." Axel smiled, taking the cigarette out of Roxas' hand and placing it between the blonde's lips, grabbing his shoulders and leaning forward. "Keep sucking in until it lights." He instructed, causing a confused look from Roxas, who remained still nonetheless.

Axel leaned forward a little more until the tip of his lit cigarette touched Roxas' unlit end, watching as Roxas sucked in a couple of times until his cigarette had a cherry of its own.

Keeping both his hands on Roxas' shoulders, he leaned back a little, watching as Roxas continued to smoke, choking occasionally without much care. Roxas returned the gaze, his eyes still glassy looking.

"You're pretty drunk, aren't you?" Axel whispered, sure to blow the smoke out away from Roxas' face. The blonde nodded, taking another drag with a light cough, smiling nonetheless. "You…?" he asked in an equally soft voice.

"Yeah. But I can manage." He reassured, standing a bit straighter. "It's getting pretty late already. I think we should take this moment as the conclusion to your first night of drinking, smoking, and partying."

Roxas nodded dumbly, doing his best to speak clearly, as he realized he was certainly inebriated. "You sure do move fast. All those firsts in one night." He mused, starting to follow after Axel as, he had finally ceased physical contact with him, and began walking forward slowly, encouraging the boy to follow. And follow he did, sure he wasn't walking entirely straight. After a few small stumbles, Axel slid his arm around his waist, helping him to walk with a laugh. "Easy there, alchy."

"Alchy?" he asked, grateful for being steadied by the other so he could walk relatively well, all things considered.

"Alcoholic, of course."

"No… That's you." He drawled with a laugh, reaching up to hold onto Axel's arm to steady himself further.

Axel smiled down at the blonde before looking forward to continue their journey back.

-----

Uh oh. Axel's jealous. Naminé makes an appearance, oh dear. Lots of shit going on. It will get better.

/end fragmented sentence commentary.

Also. Don't give in to peer pressure! :[


	3. Hell's Saints

Things have been very eventful, so writing this has taken me far longer than I thought it would. The upside to this is that you all get a nice long chapter. C: 13 pages for ya. Hope it's worth it. Things are finally starting to pick up, and now that the little details are finally beginning to unfold, I am getting way excited for the juicer plot lines to show themselves quite soon.

Thank you all for your reviews and support! I read and appreciate everything you have said to me. C: Onwards~

x---X---x

Roxas was dead tired by the time they reached their dorm, and still exceptionally drunk. Tripping over various objects on the floor, the blonde could feel kind hands maneuvering him towards his bed.

"Axel, Axel… I don't feel well." Roxas whined in a soft whisper, clutching desperately to his new roommate's shirt.

"I know. It's alright." He urged the boy to sit upon his own bed while he quickly roamed the floor, picking up Roxas' various sheets and blankets, making the bed for him before removing him from his own and helping him in. "Just lay down and try not to think too much. You're really drunk, that's all." Axel suddenly became quite gentle, smoothing the boy's hair out and sitting on the edge of the bed as he got comfortable, pulling the blankets around him.

"No… No, Axel. Everything's spinning… I'm gonna…"

"Don't even say it. The more you think about it, the more you're going to feel like you want to." The redhead instructed in a soft, level voice, returning his hand to rest in his lap.

"B-but I really…" he hiccupped, starting to get panicked. Without hesitation, Axel went and retrieved their trash can.

"Sit up, then."

Doing as he was told, the blonde sat up, only to have his world spin even more, making him go pale with the need to vomit. Rushing, Roxas reached out and pulled the trash can in Axel's hands closer, quickly emptying the contents of his stomach.

"It's alright, get it all out." The older male tried to ease Roxas' obvious and reasonable discomfort, reaching out a hand to brush Roxas' bangs to the side. After a few more moments of this agonizing process, Roxas finally felt better, though his spins and vertigo were still present. Setting the trash can aside, Axel grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. "Drink it slowly, Rox." Axel probably would have been disgusted by this act years back, but having been in Roxas' exact position several times himself, he understood how bad it felt, and he wished he had a bit of understanding and care during his times of drunken nausea.

After completing this task, Roxas was finally able to settle, curling back up into bed, feeling worlds better than only a few minutes before. Once he was sure the boy was settled, Axel sat up carefully, intent on not disturbing his roommate, starting to head back towards his bed.

"Wait Axel… Don't go." He pleaded in a sweet voice. One so helpless that Axel bit his lip and found no strength within himself to resist, regardless of how tired he was.

The blonde was cute. No, cute wasn't the right word to do what Axel saw justice. Exceptionally gorgeous and cutely innocent. Hell, even Demyx could tell from the get go that Roxas was in every way shape and form, Axel's type. Regardless of his obvious and instinctual attraction to the blonde, Axel was more focused on making sure said blonde was okay. After all, he was the one to negatively influence the boy to a large degree tonight, even though they had just met. In fact, it surprised Axel how much the blonde seemed to trust him. Or perhaps it was simply because Roxas' had already come with the mindset of wanting to try new things as he had said before, and Axel was the easy solution to get him what he wanted. Shaking this from his mind, Axel faithfully returned to the boy's side, still drunk enough to not have much self restraint.

"Lay with me, please?" Roxas whimpered, grabbing at Axel's arm. Now that was dangerous territory indeed. Weighing his options, Axel decided to give in. He knew how persistent drunks could be, and he knew Roxas wasn't to give up that easily. In addition to this, the redhead himself was notably exhausted, and still too inebriated to put up a fight on his own based on what behavior was appropriate for two newly acquainted individuals. So, without much more thought, Axel followed the instructions he was given, laying beside the boy in the very small bed, trying to relax and settle once Roxas had bodily attached himself to his side with a satisfied and groggy sigh.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

"'Night, Axel… And thank you for everything… I think I actually had fun tonight."

"Anytime."

x---X---x

He leaned closer, his wild red hair falling over his shoulders as he let out a soft breath, towering over the boy where he lay. The blonde smiled, reaching up to trace his hands up the older man's arms until he reached his collar, before sliding it down his chest, a breathless feeling overwhelming him.

"Axel, please…" he whined, though he was still smiling.  
"Roxas." He said softly.

"Roxas… Roxas…" his voice was becoming less soft.

"Wh-what?"

"Roxas."

He opened his eyes only to find the red head over him, but fully clothed. Was this… A dream? What the hell kinds of things was he thinking about!? He'd just met the guy!

"Axel..?" he asked softly before closing his eyes once more, placing his hand to his head. "Uhhgg…" Reflecting on last night, he knew he had had a good time, complete with uncharacteristic drinking and smoking and… sleeping in the same bed with Axel.

"_Oh… Well, shit."_ He cursed in his mind, feeling his face grow hot, sure an easy blush was brightening his features.

"Headache? Welcome to your first hangover, kid." The red head chuckled, standing straight. "Look, I want you to take some meds for your head. But I have to get going." Ah, well at least it seemed Axel was just as unwilling to talk about their sleeping arrangements as much as he was. He certainly wasn't going to go and ruin that by mentioning it.

"Going? Where?" Roxas asked, abandoning his current concern over his head and Axel, sitting up.

"Band practice."

"Woah, wait. You're in a band?" The blonde enquired, though, he wasn't entirely surprised. From some of Axel's comments from before, it was easy to see he had a passion for music, and he would admit that he sort of looked like someone who would be in a band.

"That I am." Axel said simply, going to put a few more things in the room in place. Nearly all of Roxas' stuff was still scattered about the room, having been abandoned for his first drunken night.

"You know, actually. You can come along if you'd like." Axel offered, standing straight and turning to face the blonde, offering a small smile. He wasn't exactly sure WHY he had offered for the blonde to tag along, but a part of him wanted him to meet his friends and take part in it, and he felt badly leaving the blonde alone with a hangover.

"Actually…" Roxas thought aloud, running his fingers through his hair, and looking about the mess on the floor that he knew he needed to clean up. "Count me in." he concluded with a broad smile. Maybe getting to know Axel better wouldn't be so bad after all. He certainly was rebellious, and not much to care of what others thought of him from what Roxas had gathered. Besides, he would feel a little lonely, whether he wanted to admit it or not, being stuck in the dorm left to clean in a strange new place without the company of someone else. Apparently, he had gotten used to the company of his brother and their mutual friends. Actually… His brother… He reached for his phone immediately, which was left upon his desk last night, while Axel talked.

"Awesome! Just get ready, we can leave in ten."

Roxas nodded, Axel going about his business to get ready.

_Hey bro! How are things going for you? Riku and I are great. We just got finished unpacking everything for the most part._

_ Hey… I haven't heard from you and it's getting late. Tell me how things are going?_

_ Roxas, seriously. Where are you? I know you're probably busy and stuff but I haven't heard from you since yesterday when we went to our dorms. You're making me worry._

_ I will come find you. You can't ignore your brother like this!_

Sora was always one to worry about his whereabouts. He could understand his brother's nagging behavior. Glancing at the last text, he read that it had been sent at noon… An hour ago.

_Damn, I slept late._

Getting out of bed and taking some medicine for his headache, Roxas quickly grabbed fresh clothes and went to the small outlet where their bathroom was, quickly getting ready while dialing his brother's phone number.

_"There you are!!!"_ Sora's voice came from the phone after a few rings, leaving Roxas rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. After I met my roommate, we got stuff together and then I totally crashed. I was really tired."

_"I figured. Anyway, who is your roommate?" _Sora asked. Always too easily forgiving of Roxas' negligent behavior. He did feel badly about lying to Sora about his actions last night, but he wasn't quite sure how he would take it, and he didn't want to find out now.

"His name's Axel." He replied simply, drawing the redhead's attention back to the blonde. Brushing his hair quickly, Roxas exited the bathroom and sat at his desk chair while Axel stood before him, giving him a curious glance.

_"Annnnd?"_

"Uh. He's in a band, actually. I'm about to go with him to practice to see what's up. He's a little older because he saved up money to come here. He's uh… Got red hair?" he offered the information, feeling embarrassed. He gave Axel an apologetic look, worrying it would annoy him that he told his brother about his situation with money.

Axel just smiled and waved a hand dismissively before plopping down in his own chair, watching Roxas curiously.

"_Ohhh. Is he there now? He sounds cute. Is he cute?"_

"Uh." Roxas choked up, turning red, hiding his eyes from Axel as if he had heard what Sora had said. Lowering the volume on his cell phone just in case, he struggled for an answer.

"Yeah, he's here with me now. You know. Going to band practice with him."

_"You didn't answer my question." _God, his brother pissed him off some days.

"Look, Sora, I gotta go. I don't want to keep him waiting."

_"I'm going to take this as a yes then! You better call me soon! And I'm going to visit sometime!"_

"Okay, okay, Sora. Byyyye." He said slowly, starting to pull the phone from his ear.

_"Roxas I mean it! You must think he's cu—"_ he hung up the phone and rolled his eyes, offering a sheepish laugh to Axel. "Sorry, brother." He explained.

"That's alright. Anyway, you ready?" the redhead laughed, standing up from where he sat. Roxas nodded and followed suit, checking his pockets to make sure he had his keys, wallet, and other various necessities before walking out the door.

"You know, you've been all sorts of red in the face this morning." Axel commented with a smug smile, looking down at the blonde as they walked.

"Shut up." Roxas barked, staring straight ahead with a pout, leaving Axel to laugh deeply.

x---X---x

Sitting in Axel's car certainly gave some insight to the type of guy Axel was. The car was beat up and old, but it still ran great. According to Axel, this is because he understood cars well enough to keep it running smoothly with various part changes he did himself from time to time. There was a slight smell of smoke and almost a musty cologne scent that filled the small cabin. The seats were worn, but still very comfortable. He seemed like the kind of guy who appreciated the simple things, and didn't care much for what people thought of appearance. In addition to this, Axel had saved up and made sure his car had a new, and probably very expensive, sound system. Though, considering he was in a band and obviously loved music dearly, this didn't seem unusual.

They were headed to his friend Demyx's house. Apparently this is where they usually practiced.

"Basically, when his mom and dad got divorced, he got the house. Neither of them wanted to be in it because of shared memories and shit, so he got it. It's all paid off and everything too." Axel concluded his story about Demyx's living situation.

"Is he upset…? About his parents' divorce?" Roxas asked. He knew personally, that he would not take such a split in his family very well himself.

"He was at first. But I mean, he's gotten over it. His parents are super religious and stuff, so they didn't really get along in the first place. But he still loves them, of course. And they love him enough to give him a house. Though, they hardly talk anymore. I think it's better for Dem that way. Whenever they contact him, he gets upset all over again.

Roxas nodded somberly before staring out the window. He couldn't really imagine having that sort of relationship with his family. It made him a bit more grateful despite how nagging they could all be.

"Axel?" Roxas asked absentmindedly, his own voice bringing him to focus, realizing he had begun to speak his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What about your family?"

There was a moment of silence before a nervous chuckle left Axel's lips, immediately giving Roxas a very bad feeling that indicated this was a question better left unasked.

"They're gone man." Axel replied casually, though Roxas could tell it was quite forced.

"I… I'm really sorry to hear that… I… I won't pry." The blonde cleared his throat, tearing his eyes from the passing scenery to look apologetically at the redhead.

"No, really. It's alright. I mean, I get it a lot. Dad died when I was ten, then mom died a couple of years back from cancer. Shitty thing was, I was eighteen. So, I just took it from there. I didn't get along with the rest of my family because of the music I like, the way I look, shit like that. To be honest, they're one judgmental group of assholes, and there was no way I was going to live with one of them, if they would actually want me around."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, though nothing could quite find its way out.

"Don't worry Rox, you don't need to say any… thing…" Axel started, growing silent went he felt a gentle and comforting touch slide up the side of his arm to the crown of his shoulder. Keeping his eyes glued to the road as he drove, his breath grew a bit forced. Sure, he was more of the party guy, and an object of a couple peoples' affections at one point, but he wasn't accustomed to gentle touches. Before he knew it, the touch was gone, leaving him to side glance the blonde, to see him staring at his hands in his lap.

"Thank you… Roxas." Axel said in a hushed tone as he looked out the windshield once more.

Once more, Roxas silently nodded. He didn't know what had come over him. He wasn't used to being so friendly and open with anyone other than his brother. There was something about Axel that had the potential to piss him off to no end, but also drew forth an unknown sympathy, trust, and care. Seeing that hurt look in Axel's eyes in addition to his own thoughts on what it would feel like to lose his family like that, all he could do was reach out and _touch_ him. Luckily for him though, it seemed to work. All he hoped was that they could now get off of the topic and have a good time at this band practice so that Axel could get his mind off of such sad things.

Within a matter of moments, they pulled up to the house, Roxas getting out of the car and stretching himself out with a yawn, grateful that his headache was finally beginning to fade thanks to the wondrous medication Axel had so generously given to him. Demyx expectantly opened the door right as they were climbing up the porch, the tall blonde smiling as usual.

"Late as always! Ohhh, you brought Roxy!?" Demyx smiled reaching out to tug both Axel and Roxas inside, patting the little blonde's back. "You looking forward to this!? You should be ready to get your mind fucked by awesome music."

"I think you're overdoing it, Demyx." Axel chuckled, pulling Roxas gently from his friend's rough grasp and guiding him deeper into the house, much to Roxas' pleasure. "You got to go easy on the kid. Hangover."

"Oh damn, I so called that one."

"Yeah man, but, you have to treat first timers with extra care." Axel nodded wisely, only earning a snort from Demyx.

"Extra care for sure, Ax. So much extra care."

"Shut your stupid little face." Axel threatened, though still half heartedly, depositing a yet again, confused Roxas onto the couch with instructions to relax before walking to the center of the living room and collecting a deep red guitar into his hands. He cradled it gently to him and tenderly began strumming his fingers, adjusting the strings until it seemed as though he was satisfied with the sound.

"Hey Ax, finally made it?"

"Yeah. This is Roxas." Axel momentarily turned his attention from his guitar and gestured to the blonde who was sitting obediently on the couch. "He's my roommate."

Roxas smiled and leaned forward, attempting to be friendly towards this new individual. Without much surprise, Roxas looked over the other's appearance, noting that it was very much as strange as Axel and Demyx's. The boy sported long blue hair and two peculiar scars crossing over the bridge of his nose between his eyes in the shape of a thinly drawn X.

"Saїx." He replied simply, nodding at Roxas before going to the center of the room where Axel was, Demyx finally joining them as well.

"Sorry, he's kind of a dick." Axel half smiled, only earning a glare from said teen.

Roxas only smiled and held back a laugh. He knew not to take offense to such a thing, as, Saïx didn't seem to be the friendliest individual to ANYONE. Sitting back once more, he took in the image before him. Axel was plugging in a cord to his rather admirable electric guitar while Saïx took his place behind a set of drums, and Demyx prepared his rather large bass guitar. Without much warning, Saïx began to tap his drums as a timer before starting, and all three immediately erupted into rather nice music.

In time, Roxas couldn't help but notice that the beats were rather catchy, and he was nodding in time to the music. They all looked so damn _into_ it. Axel was practically seduced by his own guitar, his fingers working quickly as he rocked slightly, his head changing from bowing forward to extending back, his eyes opening and closing, staring down at his guitar with unmistakable passion and heat. Roxas bit his lip at that little mental note. Axel was practically feral in the way he worked his guitar, making it sing with perfection. It was downright sexy. Then again, Roxas always found guitarism, as he liked to call it, to be extremely attractive. And despite his better judgment, he could not deny Axel the proper mental compliment he deserved for being unmistakably hot in those moments. In fact, Roxas didn't even notice Saïx and Demyx playing their instruments just as passionately, and potentially, in just as much of a sexual way.

Fidgeting slightly, Roxas leaned back into the couch, and stared at his hands in his lap, trying to avoid any further eye contact with any inch of Axel. Now that he had a moment to calm down and really think about it, Roxas felt deeply confused. He'd never really been emotionally or sexually attracted to anyone before – to the point where he was beginning to believe there had to be something wrong with him – but he hadn't really expected the object of his potential first affections to be a guy. This was something he was definitely going to have to talk to Sora about when he got to see him next. Maybe the brunette's homosexual nature had eventually rubbed off on him over time. In fact, he was so accustomed to talking about which boys Sora wanted to know was "cute" or "hot", he couldn't remember attempting to talk about women and their attractiveness.

Bringing himself back into focus, he heard the last few chords of a song come from Axel's guitar before the music died down, leaving the three men to high five and laugh.

"Good practice!" Demyx cheered, hugging both Saïx and Axel, the former less willing to participate in the physical act of affection.

"What'd you think, Rox?" Axel suddenly turned to the blonde, his acid green eyes wide and hopeful, his smile unmistakably genuine, inviting Roxas in.

"It was…" Roxas finally forced himself to relax, an easy smile coming to his lips as he let go of all of his concerns and answered honestly, "Amazing. I really loved it. You all sound so good together, and to be honest, I didn't expect that you would be able to play the guitar THAT well. It blew my mind." Roxas laughed.

"Really!?" Axel quipped happily, reaching down and grabbing Roxas' hand, pulling him to stand and tugging him close, encasing him in a quick and powerful one armed hug. "Awesome! Maybe you'll come to our show, then?"

Show? Were they that well known? "Sure! You're my roommate. Couldn't miss it you know? But… I have to ask, what's your band's name? And, what kind of places advertise this kind of music without singing?"

"Oh, we have a singer alright." Axel chuckled at the thought, earning a small laugh from the others. "Her name's Larxene. She's a bit… Feisty, to say the least." The redhead explained, trying to dismiss the topic of her. "She couldn't make it today, but, she'll definitely be there on Friday for the performance."

"Annnnd, we're called, Hell's Saints!" Demyx added in happily, before gently returning his bass guitar to its case, prompting the others to put away their instruments as well.

"You can just drive down with us to the show if you're up to it, Rox." Axel offered, finally parting with his guitar, coming closer to Roxas, simply smiling.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Roxas easily gave in with a small smile of his own, trying not to fidget due to his many now unknown emotions. This had to be an easy crush because anyone with eyes could see the redhead was damned attractive. I mean, they had _just_ met. Either way, he dismissed these thoughts for now, setting them aside to be picked back up the next time he would talk to Sora, helping in getting things ready to go before returning to Axel's car with him, plopping into the front seat.

x---X---x

"How's the head?" Axel asked, handing Roxas a few more shirts on hangers.

"It's doing a lot better. Thanks, Axel." The blonde chuckled, hanging up the last of clothes in his closet before returning to the center of the room, picking up the last of his things, shoving them haphazardly into the desk.

"Anytime. I just… I do feel bad that you felt so sick last night and this morning because it is technically my fault." Axel replied sheepishly, sitting down into his desk chair to relax, scanning the now spotless room.

"Oh? Bad? Considering you were so keen on ruining my lungs and liver and laughing at me when I coughed and telling me that—"  
"I get it! I'm sorry." Axel pouted, though he seemed to be fighting a smile.

"Well, point is, I forgive you even if I think you're a sorry lying little ass."

"Little? You're the one who's what, four foot even?"

"You didn't just go there." Roxas frowned, trying to look angrily at Axel. However, to Axel, this just seemed like a cute and sad little pout, nothing threatening at all.

"I did. Should I apologize for that too?"

"Oh, you'll be apologizing." Roxas growled, advancing on the other when he heard a ring coming from his pocket.

"Oh, someone saved me." Axel grinned, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you better be thanking luck right now." Roxas huffed and pulled the phone from his pocket. "Oh, it's Sora."

"Your bro?" Axel asked before swiftly grabbing the phone from Roxas without giving him a chance to recoil, answering it and placing it to his ear. "Hello~?"

_"Hey! I want to come over and talk to you about that Axel guy! You sound like you're in a good mood. Is it because of him~?"_

"Axel? Well, you're talking to him." The redhead replied, his face lifting in surprise at the boy's words. Axel was no fool, and he could get what the boy was implying.

_"Uh… Axel! Hi! U-uh… I'm Roxas' brother and I wanted to come over and meet you and say hi since I haven't heard from him in a while, and uh…"_

Axel could tell the boy was choking on his words due to the fact that he had clearly slipped up. He didn't know Roxas' brother at all of course, but he could already tell that he was the kind of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve, probably someone completely and utterly incapable of lying for any reason.

Roxas stared at Axel expectantly, his hands on his hips, raising a questioning eyebrow. Mr. Redhead was lucky Roxas didn't sock him in the mouth for taking his phone without asking.

"Sure. Come on over. I think we're both free for the rest of the day. He's talked about you, so I think it'd be good to meet blondie's brother." Axel chuckled before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone, tossing it back to Roxas, who, off guard, caught it after some fumbling, trying to pass it off as if it was easy.

"So he'll be over in a few then?" Roxas asked Axel, pocketing his phone and sitting down as well.

"Yeah. Hey Rox. Can I ask you something?" Axel bowed his torso forward and leaned his forearms on the top of his legs, his gaze drifting from Roxas' for a moment. He really had no idea why he was opening his big mouth, but Axel wasn't necessarily the best at controlling matters of the heart, and his curiosity was beginning to eat him alive.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or anything?"

Roxas bit his lip at that, trying to hide a blush. How embarrassing, talking about his failed love life.

"Oh, well. I don't. And… I never have either."

"Oh… You mean like… Boyfriends?" Axel asked quietly, looking at him intently.

"N-no! I mean, just. No one."

"Ever?"

"Ever. You?"

"No girlfriends, no."

"Then should I ask you the same thing? B-boyfriends?"

Ahh, the important question. This could make or break any potential, and would certainly determine whether or not Axel wanted to get to know the attractive blonde better and possibly court him eventually. He had to make it clear he was certainly not the straightest guy on the planet, but a part of him still was concerned about possible rejection to the lifestyle that would destroy his chances.

"Oh, well—" he began before a knock on the door prompted Roxas to get up from his chair and head to the door, "Oh, one second, I think that's Sora."

Axel sighed and frowned for a moment before forcing himself to lighten and look towards the door. He could tell him any time he wanted, but he didn't really want to keep thinking about it. At least he knew Roxas was single, that was the first big obstacle gone.

"Roxasss!" Sora mewled once the blonde opened the door, hugging him tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Roxas chuckled and returned the hug gently before dropping his arms, though this did not stop Sora from continuing to dote on him physically. "It's only been a day, Sor."

"I know, I know! Where's Axel? I want to meet your roommie!" With that, Roxas detached himself and walked deeper into the room before gesturing to Axel, who was now getting up from his seat. "That's Axel."

"Such a nice introduction, Roxy. You seem so happy to help me meet your brother." Axel said sarcastically with a smile, reaching out to firmly shake Sora's hand. "Wow. You two really do look alike. It's crazy actually."

"Yeah, we got that a lot." Sora grinned sheepishly, looking up at Axel from under his lashes, gently bumping his arm with Roxas' in a form of subtle messaging.

"It's not my fault." Roxas shrugged nonchalantly, returning to his desk as if the other didn't exist. He did this mainly to avoid any embarrassing contact with Sora on the topic of Axel, and also to tease the other. At least, Axel seemed like the kind of guy who liked playful banter, considering he laughed or cheered every time he pissed Roxas off to the point of snapping back at him.

"And if you are not at fault, who is?" Axel swiftly grabbed a pillow from off of his bed and threw it, grinning with pleasure as the soft object made contact with Roxas' unsuspecting face.

"Hey!!!" Roxas growled moodily, tossing the pillow back with less strength than he had wanted to be threatening.

"Well bro, I do have to go though. I just wanted to see you and meet Axel." Sora suddenly interrupted with a wide grin.

"Oh… You're going so soon?" Roxas turned his attention abruptly from Axel, who was getting ready to retaliate.

"Yeah, Riku has plans for me. I couldn't tell you what though. All I know is that I have to be back at our room soon. It totally slipped my mind, so I'm sorry the visit was so short."

Roxas raised a questioning brow at this before Sora continued, "I'll be sure to visit soon though. Will you walk me out Roxas?" Now it all made sense. The little snot was luring him out to get the inside scoop on Axel, was he? Well, as much as Roxas wanted to protest the idea of being harassed about possible love interests, he still did want to talk to Sora about a few of his odd, newfound uncertainties.

Nodding hesitantly, Roxas glanced at Axel before heading to the door with Sora, shutting it behind him.

"Okay, first off, he is WAY cute, Roxas! And he is SO into you!! Did you see how he was looking at you? Talking to you? Because I did!" Sora hissed as they walked down the hallway to the staircase.

"No, first off, I JUST met him. I… I need to talk to you about this Sora, because it really is important. I am getting worried because, well… You know I've been single all my life. But I guess because of the way society goes, I always thought the first person I would start to like would be a girl. I mean, I obviously don't care that he's a guy but I mean… The whole point is, how do I know? I've known him for what, a day?"

"Roxas. It isn't like you're going to MARRY the guy. So what if you think he's cute? That's the start of everything! When I first started noticing Riku in a romantic way it was like… BAM! And all of the sudden, out of nowhere, everything was all about him, and all I could think about him was how attractive he was and how I wanted to spend time with him and just hold his hand. It's not like you're making any moves. I mean, let it go slow, let it take its time. But, as for finding him attractive so soon, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just your instinct."

"Okay, but… How do I know if I am attracted to him? Or if I start liking him or whatever?" Roxas asked with evident embarrassment, not too keen on the idea of having Sora being the one giving him the advice for once, something he was so accustomed to doing for the other instead.

"First, I can tell you I KNOW you're attracted to him. It's obvious. I haven't ever seen that look on your face before like when you look at him. That and… You'll know. You'll know." Sora concluded with a wide smile, leaning in to give his brother a tight hug before turning to walk back towards his own dorm.

"I really do have to meet with Riku. I'll be sure to see you soon, and give me a call, or text okay?" the brunette added, waving lightly.

"Yeah… Thanks." The blonde mumbled softly, taking in a deep breath before deciding he wasn't ready to go back inside yet. Tilting his head back to look at the star populated sky for a moment, he ventured towards the front of the building and took a seat at the large stone steps at the side that led down into a small grassy area mostly for looking pretty rather than being useful. He had gotten a lot off of his chest, and a part of him was feeling embarrassed about giving in to any sort of dependency upon another in a romantic way. Either way, he knew for once, that Sora had really thought through his advice, and they were words to listen to. He needed to let it happen on its own, whether that meant success or failure, not that he knew how to define either of those outcomes at that moment. Resolving to come to terms with the fact that he thought Axel was attractive, and admitting it to himself, Roxas finally began to relax, staring blandly at his shoes deep in thought.

"Want another go?" A deep voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, causing Roxas to gasp and jump, startled when he recognized Axel moving to sit beside him.

"Another go?" he echoed confused, only to be thoroughly shut up by Axel moving uncomfortably close, lifting a cigarette just before Roxas' lips.

"U-uh…"

x---X---x

Say no to smoking Roxas ]

Don't worry, more Organization XIII members will be introduced and it will serve to be interesting I do hope. Hahah. Not even I know what hell they will raise. I will say there will be a lot in store for Larxene. But that's for me to know now and you guys to find out later. 8D

Yeah, got a bit emo in here. But it'll be okay (At least, If you're lucky LMAO).

Also, don't you all get your hopes up. C: I know it seems to be moving fast, but I can assure you that I am going to make this relationship as slow, agonizing, and realistic as possible. Which means, there will be ups and downs, intensity, then cool downs, and nice and complicated. 8D With eventual smut. Hang in there.

I'm rambling. The end.


	4. Wonderful Life

Thank you all so much for the reviews. C: I really do appreciate them and read all of them! Don't worry, I know this story seems to be going fast, but. I have a lot in store for it, so don't you worry. It's not going to be as easy as it seems right now. SORRY GUYS LMAO. I have so many ideas built up for this story, it's practically killing me. Unfortunately though, a lot of these ideas must come later in the story, so hopefully I can be patient enough hahah.

A silly, short, completely pointless chapter that will hopefully make you smile. Happy Holidays everyone!

x---X---x

"Axel, what are you doing out here?" Roxas gasped, leaning away a bit to look at the other's face.

"You seemed a bit stressed and I wanted a smoke anyway. So when I saw you I thought I would see what's bothering you. Wanna talk?" The redhead asked as Roxas reluctantly took the cigarette, taking the smallest of drags before holding it at his side.

"Uh…" he sighed, shifting to get more comfortable. "I'm okay, really. Just, you know. Classes starting soon and all. I guess I'm not used to being away from home yet." He lied.

"Oh, I understand. It's always hard at first. But I promise it'll be okay soon enough. If you ever need to talk…" he offered, falling back to lay down, staring up at the sky. "You know the constellations?" he asked suddenly, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"I know some of them." Roxas replied, lying down to stare up as well.

"Did you know, that on a good night, you can see Orion's junk?"

"… What?"

"Look at Orion."

Though he was a little taken aback and confused by Axel's statement, he did as he was told, scanning the sky before he lifted a hand, pointing it a bit to the right. "There. I see him."

"Well, it's a good night, so look between his legs."

"Seriously, Axel?" Roxas huffed before he looked closer, seeing a faint row of stars where he was told to look. "You are full of completely useless and disgusting information."

"So I have been told!" Axel barked with rich laughter, reaching over to smack Roxas on the arm, still lying on his back.

"Hey!" Roxas returned the hit, smacking Axel across the face without really looking to see what he was aiming for.

"The fuck! You didn't have to try to break my nose blondie!"

Roxas immediately sat up and looked down, a pout on his face. "I'm sorry! I meant to hit you hard, but not on the face."

"That makes me feel so much better." Axel chuckled, administering another light shove, leaving Roxas to flop backwards again, looking at the stars once more.

"When I look at the sky, I like to look at the moon. It's really pretty, but it's sad because, it's lonely." The blonde sighed, his eyes never leaving the silver orb.

"It's pretty… I can understand what you're saying. But maybe, if the moon took time to look around, it would notice that it's not alone at all. All those stars, and Earth. The Moon has friends and opportunities. And a lot of people here on Earth admire the Moon, and look to it for comfort."

"… You're right." Roxas continued the nonsensical conversation, having an inkling that there was some deeper meaning to the diluted conversation.

"I'm going to teach you something." Axel, once more, quickly changed the path of the conversation, sitting up and taking a deep drag of his cigarette. Roxas, too, sat up once more and looked expectantly at the other as Axel opened his mouth, the smoke slowly seeping out. He partly closed his mouth quickly before opening it and doing it once more. To Roxas' surprise, the smoke formed a few thick, lazy rings before drifting and dissipating.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" the blonde asked in a hushed voice, though a part of him wanted to know how.

"Well, take a deep breath, open your mouth, breath out very VERY slowly so the smoke collects in your mouth, then snap your jaw part closed quickly, but don't breathe out quickly or anything while you do it." Axel instructed before doing it once more, leaving Roxas to observe closely.

Roxas nodded before attempting it several times, all coming out in failures before there was one, thin, ill formed ring that formed before vanishing quickly. "Look! Look!" he yelped before coughing lightly, glaring at the cigarette in dismay for a moment, his hand wildly flailing before pointing to the now breaking up ring.

"Good!" Axel cheered, clapping his hands a few times. "Damn, you're a fast learner."

"Always have been." Roxas said smugly before side glancing the other with a coy grin. "This kind of stuff's easy."

"Easy, is it? Aren't you getting a bit cocky? You made one ring, you doing that alone makes you talented enough to say, rule the world?"

"I never said that!"

"Think you could play a guitar now?"

"If I REALLY wanted to I could lear—Hey, how do you know I don't know how already?"

"Look at your hands. They're not calloused at all."

"And yours are!?" Roxas accused, reaching out to snatch his hands, looking over them carefully. Silence quickly fell over them as Roxas remained looking down at the hands in his own, Axel carefully observing Roxas' face, mostly hidden by his hair at that angle.

"Yeah, well… So what." The blonde awkwardly released Axel's hands. "What's all this about anyway? You're so random tonight. Cigarettes, smoke rings, constellations and their various genitals. What's gotten into you?"

"We're BONDING of course."

"Bonding?"

"Yes, welcome to the world, Roxas. This is what friends do. Sometimes you just gotta sit down and say whatever comes to your head. No matter how useless or ridiculous it is. Go ahead and try."

"Alright… First thing that comes to mind? You're in idiot. I think we need some posters for our room, it's really bare on my side. I'm excited for your concert to see what you can do. I'm curious about this Larxene girl. You're an idiot. I need new shoes. I have no idea where my classes are. I'm not even sure of the times anymore. My brother thinks you're hot. Annnd… You're an idiot."

"Take it EASY there Roxy, and WHAT about you're broth—"

"I hate that name."

"You've got to take it STEP at a time, ROXETTE. And your BROTH—"

"Rox-RoxETTE? That's just rude!"

"So is calling me an idiot three times!"

"It's only true!"

"So is Roxette."

"Roxette is true? No it's not. My name's RoxAS."

"But you look like a Roxette."

"Well then, you… You're dead, _Axette_."

"Nice try, but that is now considered lame an unoriginal. To the point where I am going to block that from my memory to save you necessary cool points. Besides, Axette is just a stupid name. Roxette makes more sense."

"Holy fuck, you're going to get it."

"Anyway~," Axel singsonged, "We'll get more posters, and when we get back inside, I will look at your schedule. You can remember the times and classroom numbers, I'll tell you how to get there, and walk with you towards classes if we're going in the same direction."

Roxas looked at him and raised a brow before looking back forward, huffing lightly with a small chuckle. "You're alright, Axel."

"Hmm?"

"Saying random things that come to mind, you know? Like you said. You're alright, Axel."

Axel smiled broadly. "Took you this long to realize this?"

"Don't make me regret saying that." Roxas warned, Axel putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm innocent."

"Right. You. Innocent."

x---X---x

Sooner than anyone would have liked, their free time came to pass. Axel had kept his promise and told Roxas how to get to the various buildings the blonde had written down on paper for him. And with this much appreciated help from Axel, Roxas was able to safely make it to classes on time his first day. Most of his classes were an entire pain in the ass and completely uneventful. Biology, Calculus, History, Writing, and the like. He was trying to get all of his requirements out of the way before really focusing on his major, whatever that may be, as, he was still undecided. Axel about killed himself when Roxas mentioned some of his classes, but lucky enough for the readhead, it was the blonde who had to tackle such a course load, but Roxas didn't seem to mind. He was the brains out of he and Sora, and luckily he had the understanding and focus to breeze through the classes with high marks.

Sitting down at a desk towards the back in his Art History class, Roxas sighed, doodling random things on his notebook. He didn't really like the idea of this class, but yet again, this class seemed to be the lesser of several evils when it came to filling certain requirements. Already feeling like he was going to fall asleep before the classroom was even full, Roxas was brought back to reality when a timid voice called upon him.

"Hey! I know I met you at the party, but, I'm sorry, I don't quite remember your name…"

Roxas looked up, his soft blue eyes falling on a pair of matching ones. Oh yes, that blonde from the party. "Oh, it's okay. It's Roxas. I don't think I remember…" he trailed off, going into thought.

The girl only giggled sweetly before tucking strands of pale blonde behind her ear, getting comfortable in the chair beside him. "That's right, Roxas. And don't worry, let's properly meet now. I'm Naminé."

Roxas nodded, smiling at her. "Good to see you again Naminé. Sorry about meeting you at the party. I can barely remember that night, which tells me that I could have potentially done some stupid things."

"No worries!" she laughed once more, pulling out her notebook and a pen. "I don't remember you doing anything ridiculous, and if so, we both forgot, so I think we are okay."

Roxas agreed with a laugh of his own, shyly returning to his doodle. Naminé had a sweet, soft, and pleasant voice, so he was content to listen more than talk. He knew he needed to get over his shyness, but most of the art stuff she was babbling about meant absolutely nothing to him.

"I wish I could follow everything you're saying," he admitted, "But I'm afraid I'm not too great at art related things. I wanted to pick a good class to fill requirements, so this was the lucky winner."

"Oh!" Naminé blushed, placing a few fingertips to her lips. "I'm sorry. I love art and I sort of go on and on. I didn't stop to think that it was my silly passion, and not everyone else's." she apologized, looking dejectedly at her papers.

"Oh, no no. That's not what I meant. I meant, I hope I can learn to understand what you're talking about because it seems interesting." He corrected, leaning back into his chair to get comfortable.

"Oh, alright. That's great then! I'd be glad to help you learn. We could always study for this class together."

"Sure. God knows I'm going to need the help." Roxas mused, thinking that neither Sora or his idiot of a roommate would be any use in these things. At that comment, Naminé rummaged through her bag before timidly pulling out a powder blue cell phone, her gaze falling on him.

"U-uhm, well in that case, would you mind exchanging numbers…?"

Roxas looked at her dumbly for a moment before scrambling to get his own phone in embarrassment, switching numbers with her as she had requested. As soon as this task was done, the teacher walked in and began to conduct class, complete with syllabus and introductions as first days tend contain. Roxas hadn't even noticed that the class had filled with students in the time he talked with Naminé. Once the number was saved, Roxas smiled at her before turning to his phone, noticing he had an unread text message from Axel. After all that time together they had finally exchanged numbers themselves this morning.

_"Hey. How's the first day? Tell me when you're out, if you want to get lunch."_ Roxas half smiled and tried to text back in his lap without looking, not wanting to get caught texting on his first day of class should his teacher be strict.

"_Sure. I get out in fifty minutes. Where do you want to meet? It's going okay. This class is going to be hell I think. You?_"

After a few moments of listening to the teacher drone on, he felt his phone vibrate quietly in his hand.

_"I can come get you. It's OK. I don't even know what classes I've been to, that's how much I care at this moment. It's all the same crap on the first day."_

_ "OK. I'll be here then. Outside of Cardinal Hall. Tell me about it at lunch. And pay attention slacker."_ Trying to withhold yet another smile, Roxas returned his phone just in time to announce his name and various extraneous details to the class and teacher.

Once the class ended, Naminé followed him out, smiling easy at him and trying to start up light conversation as they loitered outside the building, Roxas waiting for Axel.

"Roxaaasss!" Axel cheered, trotting closer with a bit smile before warily eyeing the girl beside him, though she did not notice.

"Oh, Naminé, this is Axel. I think you saw him at the party but never met him. He's my roommate."

"It's good to meet you, Axel." Naminé smiled, nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah, good to meet you." He said simply before turning his attention back to Roxas. He felt badly being harsh on the girl. She did seem sweet and innocent enough, but something about her set him off. Jealousy so soon? Most likely. All Axel knew was that by the looks of this girl, she was a threat, and he was going to compete for Roxas' attention. Axel could be one unreasonably protective and possessive son of a bitch when he set his mind to it. "So Rox, ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, of course. It was good to see you, Naminé. It'll be good to have your help in this class."

"Of course." Her ever permanent smile remained. "You're headed to lunch? I hate to be a bother, but I don't know where the dining hall is… I just figured out where my classes were and that's it…"

"Oh, well in that case, come with us. You don't mind, right Axel?" Roxas turned to the redhead, waiting for his approval.

Though this was the last thing Axel wanted, he agreed with a short nod. "Yeah, just follow us."

"Great. Thank you." She said softly before beginning the walk alongside Roxas, Axel on his other side.

x---X---x

Lunch wasn't at ALL what Axel had wanted it to be. Roxas, of course, didn't seem to mind. Attending this wonderful lunch aside from Axel, Roxas, and Naminé was Larxene, Demyx, and Saïx. Larxene was her usual self, exchanging introductions with Roxas in a snarky eye-rolling manner. The redhead did his best to keep to himself his angrier thoughts, and was overall trying to keep everyone in good spirits. Though, it seemed Axel was the only one in low spirits despite the odd collection of different personalities at the dining hall table.

"I would love to see your art sometime, Naminé. It really seems like you have a seriously intense passion for it." Roxas chuckled after Naminé concluded her lively little rant about the art mediums she uses and for what style.

"That would be so wonderful! Would it be terrible if I stopped by your room to show you sometime?"

"No, that would be great! I don't think Axel would mind. Right, Ax?"

"Nope." He sighed shortly, which Roxas did not notice, much to his dismay.

"Aww, what's gotten up your gay little ass aside from the usual?" Larxene purred, having been the only one to catch on to the redhead's tenseness.

"Shut the hell up, Larxene." Axel grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh… Axel. Are you… Are you gay?" Naminé asked in a surprised, hushed tone, bringing Roxas' attention immediately to him.

"Wh-what, I—" Axel started with an obvious stutter, his face growing red, only to be interrupted by the ever helpful Larxene.

"He's about as straight as a circle. Isn't that right, Axel?"

This is NOT how he wanted Roxas to find out. This was hell on Earth. Definitely. Certainly. Without question.

"Larxene," he ground out, his face still in his hands. "Not _now_."

"Ohhh, did you not want your boyfriend to know?"

"Boyfriend?" Roxas interjected suddenly, drawing himself from his personal thoughts on the conversation.

"You, dumbass." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"You guys are together!?" Naminé squeaked, growing even more shocked. The poor, naïve girl was NOT helping the situation at all.

"NO!" Roxas and Axel yelled in unison, both rushing to answer the question a little _too_ quickly.

"My point exactly~" Larxene singsonged, only to be patted on the back by Demyx.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Lar. I mean, the man's suffered enough."

"It's not MY fault. Everyone knows the guy practically cums himself over blondes, and—"

"DISCUSSION IS OVER." Axel finally dropped his hands, his words coming out in an angry growl.

"You've got me terrified darling." Larxene purred, sliding her finger along his jaw line in a clearly flirtatious manner.

"U-uhm… Maybe you shouldn't tease him, Larxene." Roxas tried, attempting to dismiss the information he had just learned for now. He could only imagine how horribly embarrassed Axel must be, if what she was saying was true. This earned Saïx attention, finally, having eaten his lunch in his own little peace while the others duked it out.

"Get used to it." Was the blue haired man's enlightening advice.

"Larxene likes to torture Axel, and takes up every embarrassing and pride destroying opportunity she gets." Demyx agreed, though a bit more gently.

"W-well. I'm going to get dessert. Why don't you come with me, Axel?" Roxas stood, waiting patiently with his hand on his chair.

Axel looked dejectedly up at Roxas before slowly standing, going to join him. The look on the redhead's face was enough to make Roxas feel all the pity and sympathy in the world towards the other, and if taking him away from the constant teasing of Larxene, even for a moment, would help ease his worries, then he would do it. Besides, he had some things to say to him.

Once they arrived at the dessert section, Roxas gently nudged the taller man's arm with his own.

"Hey, Axel," he voice was low, continuing only when he knew he heard him and his eyes met his own, "What Larxene said back there, don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me that you're gay at all. I m-mean, that conversation we had before, I'm sure you can guess that because I'm not really sure of my sexual orientation myself, I don't judge or anything, and uh… uh…" he fished for the right thing to say, something stupid to make the man smile, "I like redheads." He grinned, laughing lightly.

Axel indeed laughed and smiled at this, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. "Thanks Rox, now shut up." He instructed, though in a typical, gruff, yet harmless Axel way that Roxas was already beginning to grow used to.

"Gotcha." The blonde agreed before grabbing a cone. "Do you know how to make ice cream cones?"

"Uh… I can try." The redhead took a cone of his own and pushed the lever down so that the vanilla was slowly dispensed. The man moved the cone beneath it in the best way he could. He had seen people do it before, he was sure he could make a nice one…

Suddenly, Roxas snorted. "That's a disaster."

"Oh whatever! I can still eat it!" the redhead withdrew the cone to see the sad, slumped over blob of white atop his cone. "I'd like to see you do better."

Roxas nodded and picked strawberry, easily swirling the cone into a picture perfect display of ice cream.

"What the fuck. How…?"

"My little secret, I mislead you. I worked at an ice cream shop for a while in high school." The blonde winked uncharacteristically before walking back towards the table, leaving Axel to clumsily trail after him. "You little fuck, Roxas."

"What's this about fucking Roxas?" Larxene quipped right on cue, as Roxas returned to his seat beside Naminé.

Axel opened his mouth to answer angrily before he was stopped by Roxas' swift and matter-of-fact words.

"Oh nothing you need to know about. Just the usual. It's not our fault our sex life is active." He said smoothly. One thing he learned in high school was that people like Larxene were attention seekers. Axel's flustered reactions were exactly what she was looking for, and the proper way to shut her up was to agree with what she said in a casual manner. And his tactic worked wonders. Larxene glared at him angrily before returning to pick at her food. Glancing at Axel, Roxas smiled when he noticed him mouth a small 'thank you', before returning his attention back to Naminé.

"Sorry about that. Like I was saying, you're welcome to come over and show me that art whenever you'd like."

"Y-yeah, thanks!" she tried to resume her usual bubbly behavior, though half failed, her face still stuck between typical happiness and deep embarrassment and confusion. This was not the poor girl's typical crowd, and she didn't have the indifference Roxas had grown to have that made him less sensitive to such behavior.

"Dem, you alright, you've been kind of quiet today." Axel started up his own conversation with the man beside him. As if he was lost in his own thoughts, Demyx quickly looked up, taking a moment to rerun what Axel had said.

"Oh, yeah I'm cool. Just thinking about something. "

"So everything's okay?"

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it later." Axel did not question this. He only nodded solidly before checking the time on his cell phone.

"Aw, shit. I have class in ten. Gotta go guys!" he stood up quickly, gathering his plates onto his tray. They all issued their individual goodbyes before something dawned on Roxas, causing him to look up a bit terrified just as Axel was walking away.

"Wait! Didn't we have class at the same time? Does that mean my class is now?"

"Yeah. Wait, where's your class?" Axel asked quickly.

"Uhm…" Roxas fished a small paper from his pocket as fast as he could, reading off the name and number. "Gray Hall, 145."

"… That's my class." Axel said after a second of thought, his stressed features suddenly melting to a thrilled smile.

"Well then, let's go!" The blonde stood, waving goodbye to everyone, and issuing a short goodbye to Naminé, leaving the poor girl to fend for herself, much as he did at the party where they first met. It seemed as though he had a bad habit of leaving the petite blonde in a quick whirlwind of short words and Axel pulling him away. He would have to fix that.

x---X---x

Don't believe me about Orion's penis?

True story. I was on a beach and I saw it myself when I was much younger. Me and my cousin joked about it. Don't ask why it's in this chapter.

Sooo. I wonder what's wrong with Demyxxxxx~? They're going to settle into their personalities better from next chapter on. Things will be just DANDY I promise.


	5. Breathless Part I

Just a reminder: _Anything written like this are thoughts. I try to make it very clear who is thinking what without explicitly stating so._ **In this chapter, things written like this are words that are written down by the characters.**

So. This chapter. I do like it. (: This was a doozy of a chapter, so I split it into two parts. I like part dos better. But still. (: I hope you enjoy.

x---X---x

After having power walked across campus to get to their classroom, Axel and Roxas made it just in time, both sitting beside one another in the back of class. Freshman writing. Obligatory, and entirely annoying. Though, both males were much more okay with the idea of the class considering they were together and could work on the assignments together as well.

After settling and pulling out his notebook, Roxas was bit ticked to find that this teacher wasn't all fun and games by any means. After the syllabus was passed out a briefly discussed, the teacher already went down to the basics of writing and grammar, as if all this nonsense wasn't already painstakingly learned in high school.

However, Roxas was feeling an odd sort of curiosity towards Axel from the very beginning of the class. For whatever reason, he had an odd fascination with what Axel was like whilst doing mundane things in a classroom setting. Braving a small side glance, the blonde couldn't help but smile when he saw the redhead nibbling on the end of his pencil, looking concentrated and perplexed before writing things down. Before he could tear his eyes away in time, Axel's green ones drifted up and towards him as well, offering Roxas a small smile when they made eye contact. Feeling oddly fidgety, the blonde sunk into his chair and tried to focus once more on the teacher, mindlessly writing down what they had to say out of studious habit.

_God, I am so pathetic right now. Talk about a schoolboy crush. It's not my fault he's so cute. It's not my fault he's a flirt. It's not my fault he has nice eyes and a nice face. It's not my fault his tattoos are handsome in some weird ass way. It's not my fault he said he likes blondes and is gay. Wait. I'm not gay. No, I am. I don't know. But Sora said-- _

"Roxas. _Roxas_." Axel quipped in a low whisper, grabbing the blonde's attention before he noticed the other motioning towards the teacher with a look and jerk of his head.

"Young man, do you have the answer or not?" his teacher sighed, leaving Roxas in a panic.

_Shit. What's the question?_

"U-uhm, you see… It's a meta…phor." he ventured a guess, having half heard what the teacher was saying during his mental wanderings.

"Very good."

_Way to look like a damned idiot, Roxas._ He scolded himself mentally, trying extra hard to focus now. Too bad that wasn't anywhere in Axel's plan. Hearing a small flutter, Roxas looked down at his desk, a small note with scribbly handwriting waiting for him.

**You okay?**

Roxas sighed and quickly wrote back before trying to hand it back to Axel, though in a far less smooth manner than he had given it to him.

**Yeah. I was seriously zoning out though. I guess I was off in my own little world. **

Another quick exchange.

**Now that's the proper way to pass class time. This is my last class of the day. Yours? And did you decide for sure if you wanted to come with me to the concert Friday?**

** Just because I was zoning doesn't mean that's encouragement for you to not pay attention! It's my last one too. And duh. I thought that was obvious. **

** No need to be catty, cutie. **

Oh, now he did not just go there. Flustered and turning red, Roxas glared at the paper before him, twitching slightly as he wrote back.

**No more note passing! Pay attention!**

There. Roxas was no easy target to Axel's blatant flirting. Roxas could be a bitch when he wanted to, and he chose to exercise his right as of now. Axel was trying to distract him anyway. He deserved a bit of scolding. His mother and father weren't paying for college so he could be seduced mid class by his gay roommate. Satisfied, Roxas handed the note to him and resumed paying his utmost attention to the teacher for the rest of the class.

Axel, of course, took no offense to this, and simply pocketed the note.

_One day Roxie will flirt back. I know it. I know I'm getting to him. He took a while to write back. I'm going to make him so gay for me, it's a joke. I swear it. He picked the wrong guy to test because now he's my new project._

x---X---x

Once the hellish class had concluded, Roxas and Axel resumed normal interaction as they began walking back towards their new home.

"It's good I have you in class with me. It'll make this bullshit more bearable. I hate writing assignments." Axel complained, stretching with a grunt as he walked alongside Roxas.

"I'll have to admit. It will make things easier for me, too." Roxas agreed with a chuckle. First days of class meant no homework. Which meant more time to relax. Roxas was grateful for this because, as much as he hated to admit it, he had trouble sleeping the past couple of nights. It wasn't that he was scared or uncomfortable. It was more so, having rarely slept in a bed other than his own, in the same house, his whole life. He needed time for this new, small space, to feel like his "territory".

"Maybe we could chill out and play games or something? Unless you have other plans?" Axel offered, glancing downwards at the short blonde.

"Nope, no plans. I didn't know you brought games."

"You can't go to college without at least one gaming system to pass bullshit time such as this." Axel explained matter-of-factly, opening the door to their dorm for the other.

"Then do educate me." Roxas rolled his eyes, though he wasn't really annoyed as he stepped into the room and haphazardly tossed his backpack to the floor near his desk.

"Then I shall. Sit your ass down. I'll make it simple for you." Axel smiled, pulling out his gaming system once he put his things away.

x---X---x

"Uhg you ASSHOLE. Will you play fair _ever!?_" Roxas growled angrily, staring at the screen intently as a small blush of anger tinted his cheeks. He knew he could be a bitch on occasion, but he didn't know he would get so angry over a video game.

"Not my fault you keep losing blondie!" Axel chuckled good naturedly despite Roxas' clear frustration.

"You know this is my first time playing a shooter, so why the hell don't you go easy on me!?"

"Because I don't know what go easy means. That, and I have faith you will get better if a push you."

After dying yet again, Roxas huffed and whipped around to look at Axel who was innocently sitting on the bed behind Roxas, who was on the floor. "You do _too_ know what that means. You can see me struggling with the controls yet you still shoot me like fifty times before I even have a chance!" the blonde continued to push, pouting as he got up and ripped and pillow out from underneath Axel's shoulders, hitting it hard into his smug face.

"LIES!" Axel yelled, laughing as he tried to shield himself from the soft onslaught.

"No! You're just saying you're pushing me and all that shit to look like a good guy who is doing me a favour, when really, you're just being a dick and taking pleasure in my suffering!" Roxas instructed, though he was far less angry now.

"And what's so wrong with that!?" Axel managed to grab the pillow from Roxas' death grip and smacked him across the face with it before using it as a shield. "I was _born_ a sadist. It's a condition I'm not proud of! Do you think I like watching you suffer this way!?"

"You DO, idiot!" Roxas finally broke into laughter before sighing and giving up the battle, leaving Axel to relax his guard. "Man… It's already getting late." The blonde sighed before going to the small refrigerator in their room, pulling out an ice cream bar from the small freezer portion.

_ Thank God I remembered to bring these. I would be dead without them._

He unwrapped his delicious treat before pulling another from the box, offering it to Axel.

"What's that?" The redhead asked curiously, scooting to the edge of the bed as Roxas came closer, taking the bar from his hand.

"Sea salt ice cream. The best there is." Roxas sighed happily, deciding he would ditch the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. He figured Axel wouldn't mind, considering they slept in the same bed the day they met.

"Never had it." Axel scrunched his nose, unwrapping it. "Salt? That doesn't sound very good in a dessert…"

"Are you _serious_? Just TRY it. I swear, it's like… It's like…" Roxas ceased his explanation and simply took another bite, a small, pleasured hum of delight slipping from his lips.

Axel decided that since Roxas was practically orgasming over the damn thing, he would attempt to eat it despite this 'icky' idea of salt. After taking a tentative lick, Axel took a full on bite, humming as well.

"Damn… That's _really_ good."

"I know!" Roxas chirped in glee, acting as if he was a child again. Before Axel was half way through his ice cream, Roxas had already devoured every last frozen bit before going to change into a shirt and boxers for sleep, brushing his teeth.

"Aww, going to bed already?" Axel pouted, discarding the remains of his own treat as Roxas reentered the main portion of the room, hopping onto his bed.

"Unlike you, I pay attention in class, and I need some sleep before I do so." Roxas said haughtily, pulling the simple blue covers over himself and rolling onto his side to face Axel.

"But it's only two in the morning. The night's just starting!" Axel whined, though it looked as though he was just giving Roxas a hard time, as he was going about getting ready for bed as well.

"And I'm not nocturnal like you." Roxas quipped before rolling onto his back trying to hide a smile. After a few minutes passed, Axel reemerged, shutting off the various electronics and finally, the lights, crawling into his own bed with a satisfied groan of comfort.

"You're still upset I beat you at the game." Axel heard nothing, and thought for a split second that Roxas might have already fallen asleep before one of the blonde's pillow came into firm contact with his face. Smiling, Axel decided to hang on to the small, decorative thing, rolling over to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Roxie. You can get your pillow back when you behave yourself."

"Oh shut up."

x---X---x

Hahahahah. Axel in school. Priceless.

Part II coming up.


	6. Breathless Part II

x---X---x

Luckily for Roxas and Axel, the week had gone by quite fast. They religiously attended lunch and dinner together, with the usual company of Axel's band friends, and the occasional company of Sora and Riku. When they had homework, they picked times to sit down and work on it together (much to Axel's happiness, as, he wasn't the best at school), and on their spare time, they usually went out to do stupid things, or play video games. Before he knew it, Roxas had grown used to his routine, and was feeling quite at home with Axel, even after one short week. The blonde was quite grateful that they had clicked so well after all. He could still remember how horrified he was when he had first laid eyes upon the unruly redhead and Demyx.

And much to Roxas' embarrassment, he found that most of what he talked about with Sora was about Axel. The twins had coordinated meeting times on certain days between classes. Every other day, they spent an hour together, catching one another up. And of course, they saw one another as much as they could during other times. Sora had decided that he rather liked Axel a lot, and insisted that he and Roxas would be "the positively most absolutely most adorable couple ever". Though Roxas brushed this off out of habit, a little part of him did like when his dearest brother said so.

As time continued to fly, the excitement for Axel's upcoming concert grew, and the day had finally come.

Roxas had spent some time patiently waiting for Axel to get himself together. Hell, Axel was more of a woman when it came to certain things than Roxas thought. Namely, clothing. On a normal day, Axel couldn't care less about what torn up, worn out clothing he wore. However, on show nights for the band, nothing seemed to satisfy him. Roxas finally sat him down to relax and went to pick out clothing for Axel, flustered the whole time that he seemed like such a girl, and damning his brother for rubbing off on him in this aspect.

Luckily for Roxas, Axel immediately liked the shirt, pants and decorated jacket he picked out for the redhead to wear. Once Axel was satisfied, he and Roxas got in the car and drove to the venue they were to perform at, their show time exactly one hour from the moment they arrived.

Roxas had been a bit surprised, as, the venue was rather large. He had no idea that it would actually fill up until he was practically crushed against the front of the stage. Roxas had leaned against the stage whilst they practiced, deciding he liked the band much better when it had some vocal accompaniment from Larxene, even though she did frighten him to some extent. Once people were beginning to file in, Axel kneeled down and instructed that Roxas stay put, and that if anyone tried to take his spot, he'd "kick their ass mid song", before vanishing backstage.

Finally deciding to answer some of his questions, Roxas turned to whoever was next him, a petite girl wearing one of Axel's band shirts, lightly tapping on her shoulder before speaking rather loudly over the roar of the crowd once he had her attention.

"Hey! Uh, this is probably going to be a really dumb question, but… I didn't know this band was so popular! Does it usually attract crowds this big?"

The girl rolled her eyes before laughing. "Yeah. This is actually kind of small compared to some of the other times I have seen them. I have been a fan since they first got together, and have made sure to go to every concert I can. They are getting really big. They'll be famous someday, I'm sure. And when they are, I am so going to talk to Axel and let him know I was there for him the whole time, and then—"

"Okay thanks." Roxas cut her off before stiffly turning back to face the stage.

_These girls… They… They're absolutely psycho. She is definitely one of those stalker types. It's weird to hear them all talking about Axel and the others… I had no idea they were getting so popular…_

Before Roxas could continue thinking through the band's growing fame, a loud voice boomed through the speakers, announcing the band as they came out on stage, the crowd yelling loudly. Roxas placed his hands along the stage and looked up, offering a small smile and a wave to Axel and Demyx, who both seemed to be looking for him.

Nodding with a grin when he made eye contact with Roxas, Axel quickly turned his attention back to his guitar and suddenly became quite focused, waiting for Larxene to introduce themselves and the first song of the set.

Before he knew it, the band was in full swing. And though he hadn't expected it, Roxas felt just as breathless and caught up in the music as those around him. Even the psycho girl beside him, reaching longingly towards the group on stage. He almost felt a little possessive too. He had no right to, as he had only known Axel for about a week, but he was his roommate nonetheless and he was sure he knew a helluva lot more about him than that stupid girl.

A couple of songs in, Axel had positioned himself in front of Roxas on the stage, strumming with passion on his guitar before suddenly he broke off during Saïx drum solo, kneeling down once more to look Roxas in the eye.

"Having a good time?" he asked loudly, his voice partially drowned out by the girl screaming next to Roxas.

"Yeah! What are you doing! Get your ass back up there! You're doing great and in the middle of a song, go, go!" Roxas cheered, a broad smile pulling the corners of his full lips up, enthused by the music.

Axel winked and stood back up but stayed close to that particular part of the stage, picking up his quick strumming right on cue. Once the song finished, Larxene announced that they would be taking a small break, much to the crowd's dismay, and suddenly Roxas felt a hands grip his arms, pulling him upwards. Alarmed, Roxas looked up and scrambled with his footing as he was lifted up onto the stage by none other than Axel, who immediately wasted no time in pulling him backstage with him.

"This is absolutely insane!" Roxas laughed with cheer, hardly able to recognize himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so carefree and _laughed_ like that.

"I hope that's a good thing!" Axel chuckled before Demyx quickly walked up behind Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You enjoying yourself, Roxas!? You sure looked like it!" the taller blonde squealed with delight, only smiling wider when Roxas nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys are kicking SERIOUS ass out there." Roxas complimented, even earning a small smile from Saïx, Larxene seeming to tone down her bitchiness as well. Despite any of their differences, it was clear to see that they all shared a common bond in their music that was free of any bullshit. After a few more moments of hurried chatter and excitement, Roxas followed Axel as he sat down, sipping some water.

Roxas sat timidly beside him, unsure of what to say. The man looked _gorgeous_. All hot and bothered and sort of out of breath from all his guitar work on stage.

"I'm really glad you're here." Axel smiled softly, the mood growing more serious, though it was still very light and carefree.

"I'm glad I'm here, too." The blonde smiled, a small blush lighting up his face. He didn't know what had come over him. All the euphoria and adrenaline had turned him into a jittery, easygoing, flirty version of himself. He didn't quite know how to handle it, but he went with it.

Axel opened his mouth to respond before Larxene came over, gesturing towards the stage.

"Off your ass! Go time!" she warned and Axel flashed Roxas a smile before grabbing his hand and rushing him onto stage, watching as the blonde lowered himself back into the pit.

x---X---x

"You guys were _so_ amazing! I mean, literally, I have never been excited like this before!" Roxas said hurriedly, unable to wipe the smile from his face once he got into Axel's car, both of them set to head back to Demyx's for a band after party.

"Yes! That's what I like to hear!" Axel cheered as well, rolling over the engine and beginning to drive, still slightly breathless from all the laughing and running as he and Roxas rushed through the crowd and out to the car after the concert finished and the band did some schmoozing with crowd.

"I'm _definitely_ going to every one of your performances! And I'll tell Sora, and I'm sure he'd like to come. And he'd bring his boyfriend and a couple of our other friends. Spread the word, you know? I had NO idea you were this well known!"

"I didn't either! I mean, I know more people have heard of us, and we've had a couple of big gigs like that, but damn! The crowd was absolutely insane tonight! What did you think of the guitar? Was I alright?"

"You were _more_ than alright, Axel! I've never seen a guitarist move their fingers so quickly, and keep it so smooth. But you made it look damn easy, like it was recorded and you were just pretending to play."

Axel laughed loudly and nodded his head a couple of times in obvious joy before swiftly pulling the car over and turning on his emergency lights, shifting in his seat to look at Roxas. "Sorry. I'm just really jittery and excited right now, I needed to look at you and not the road for a minute."

"Look at me?" Roxas laughed, "Why me? Oh man, you should have seen this girl next to me. I tried to ask her something and she went on about how she has loved the band since its birth and how she's all obsessed with you and wants you and, the look on her FACE when you pulled me up onto stage, and—"

"I don't care about her." Axel whispered quickly. Roxas immediately shut up and looked at him with curious eyes. He could tell Axel was still very much on edge, but not in a bad way. More like, an excited, heart pounding, overwhelming way.

"What are you trying to say then…?" Roxas asked in an equally hushed tone, feeling compelled to whilst trying to calm himself down, trying to stop the rush of his own heart.

"Do you trust me? I know we haven't known one another for very long, but, do you trust me?"

Now Roxas was getting seriously nervous. He felt like Axel was going to admit he had killed a person an hour ago and needed him to hide the body or something.

"Y-yeah… I do. I probably shouldn't, but I do." He offered a small, nervous smile, trying hard to lighten to mood. Maybe he was just psyching himself out?

"Talk to me again… About the guitar."

"U-uh… Okay. My favourite part was when you had your solo in the last song. You were just so into it, and you were seriously putting everyone else's talent to shame. It's like, you and that stupid guitar are one being." Roxas chuckled, feeling heat flood to his cheeks. He was gushing on about Axel like some sort of fan with a schoolgirl crush on him. To make matters worse, he could swear that Axel's expression was growing extremely… _sultry_.

"Mhm… You seem like you're fan of that particular instrument." Axel supplied, watching as Roxas twisted his hands in his lap nervously. Axel was a lot more observant than Roxas gave him credit for, and frankly, Roxas was getting a little pouty that Axel had called him out on his shit so to speak. It's like he knew the inner workings of his head and his dirty little secret that he was attracted to guitarists since birth. It's like he was genetically engineered to feel attraction towards it. Even when he struggled with his sexuality and the idea of opening up and trying a relationship in high school, Roxas couldn't deny that he would occasionally see someone playing the guitar on television as he walked by it, and would always automatically note in his head that they were rather attractive, or some aspect in the way they played was attractive, be it guy or girl. Not to say that Roxas wasn't already developing a crush on Axel for who he was, sans the sexy guitar.

"Yeah… I've always liked it." Roxas admitted shyly, his chest feeling like it was going to burst. The way Axel was talking to him and looking at him was setting off something deep and instinctual in him that he couldn't recognize, making him feel as though he should act similarly.

"I want to teach you how to play, soon." Axel promised, leaning closer to Roxas where he sat.

"You'd… You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah. I think you would be great at it." Axel praised, his hand sliding up to touch the side of Roxas' head, his fingertips slipping through his blonde tresses.

_Oh God, Oh God. This is how it happens in all those damn movies. It's just like Sora said… It's all cliché. In the passenger seat of his car at night parked on the side of the road with no cars around. He's going to do something. I'm scared, but… He's touching my hair, and it feels right, and I don't let anyone touch my head… I…_

Roxas remained completely still, his eyes staring directly into Axel's, his mind a whirl of incessant babble, wanting to look away but being completely unable.

_Don't do it. Don't let Axel kiss you. You've known him for a week! You don't know how you feel, make him work for it!_

Taking Roxas' stillness as a good sign, Axel began to lean closer, quite surprised, frankly, that Roxas did not shy away. The past week had consisted of many eager flirtations on his part, and swift shut downs by the blonde.

_You're giving him the wrong signals idiot! You don't want this. Move his hand, lean back!_

Roxas' face immediately began its transition from a nice pale tone to a vibrant red one, his lips parting as he took in a very small breath, his hands trembling where they lay in his lap.

_You DON'T want this. Push him AWAY._

Now Axel was staring into his eyes for a long moment, tilting his head once he got an inch or two away, his eyes slowly shifting towards Roxas' lips.

_You don't--!_

Suddenly, Axel no longer held back as he pressed his mouth forward, kissing Roxas with obvious passion.

_Want this… You want this._

Though the kiss was overwhelming and intense, it was still gentle. As rough as Axel had wanted to be, he knew Roxas was new to this. Hell, he felt like an ass knowing he was taking the blonde's first kiss, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

_Be happy. You want this, you do. Just give in already. Stop fighting what comes to you._

With that last thought, Roxas managed to shut off his brain for the time being, or more so, Axel shut it off for him, giving in to simply _feeling_, his hands reaching up to tangle in long red hair as he whimpered unknowingly, clumsily kissing Axel in return.

Axel of course was thrilled by this gesture, and immediately brought his free hand to Roxas' shoulder, encouraging him closer as he moved his lips expertly against the blonde's, hoping it would guide him.

Trying to learn quickly, Roxas scooted closer on his seat and pulled Axel closer by the hair, (earning a rather pleasant sounding growl from the red head) parting his lips partially and moving them open and closed at the pace Axel set for them.

After a few more moments of heated kissing and soft moans, Roxas jerked back and gasped for air, shaking as he held onto Axel's shoulders.

_What the hell __**was**__ that?_

x---X---x

And oho. A development. A kiss, oh dear. I wonder where this is going to go. Complication land, of course. Life moves fast. Especially in college. I've been there, done that, seen it. Everyone's hooking up with everyone within days. Hormones run high in college. But that doesn't mean it's always roses and butterflies. It's never as easy as it seems, so look out in future chapters. Sorry to scare you all, hahaha.


	7. The Real Beginning

Here's another long chapter for you all as a present for school starting up again. School can be such a drag, really. As for this chapter, what do I think… I think I like it. It's fun, and lighthearted, nothing bad happening yet. Another good old drunken night and snogging for you all. I hope you enjoy!

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me and I take them all into consideration and value every one!

x---X---x

"Are you okay?" Axel whispered, just as breathless, his face still incredibly close to Roxas'.

"Y-you! I… I've never done that before! I don't know what to do, or…" his face was flushed, brows knitted in a confused and slightly angry expression.

"There's nothing to do. Just do what comes natural. Here," Axel relaxed himself and pressed his lips softly to Roxas' once more, earning a small mewl before he leaned back a little. "Do what you feel is right. Don't worry about if it's right or wrong, or what I think. Do what's right for you." Axel instructed, trying to control the deep pounding in his chest.

Roxas nodded silently and simply stared into Axel's eyes. Where is he supposed to go from here? Sure, he had seen in movies, and heard through others what people do. But he didn't know how to go about it correctly. But Axel had insisted he forget those thoughts and just _do_. And do he did.

Scooting closer, Roxas' trembling hand reached out to touch the side of Axel's face. He had always been very particular about his face, his head in general. He felt as though it was an extremely intimate place. In fact, he couldn't ever remember touching even his brother's head. And whenever his mother would dote on him as a child, or even now, he ducked away when his face got involved. Because of this, touching Axel's face felt something electric and foreign.

Axel seemed to pick up on this vibe, and though it was a very simple and chaste touch, he felt his chest tighten, his eyes fluttering to half lidded, his breathing slow and quiet. Roxas bit his lip at this, sliding his lithe little fingers up to Axel's temple before slipping through his hair. Once he had played with the locks for a few moments, he placed his hands on Axel's shoulders, feeling down the sides of his biceps before travelling back up to ghost over his collar, his fingertips creeping up his throat.

"S-sorry, I…"

"Shh. You're learning. It's okay. I'll keep my hands to myself."

Roxas half laughed, QUITE grateful for this. Axel didn't seem like the type of guy who COULD keep his hands to himself. Whatever willpower the redhead had discovered to give Roxas his time was something he had to appreciate. He didn't know what kind of trouble he would be in if Axel did whatever he wanted.

Deciding he'd done enough with his hands and was growing more curious about the kiss they shared, Roxas pulled himself up to sit on his legs on the seat, leaning forward to kiss Axel's well defined cheek bone before trailing a few more chaste kisses down to his chin, feeling Axel twitch slightly.

"You okay…?"

"Yeah…" Axel breathed out quietly, still struggling to remain still before Roxas finally gave him what he was waiting for, feeling those soft, full lips come into contact with his own. Unable to help himself, Axel moved his lips very slowly against Roxas' once more, allowing Roxas to lead and holding back a smile as he felt how clumsy and unsure the blonde was. After a few more heavenly moments, Roxas slid back into his seat and turned to face the road, his breath short and face red.

"Thank you… Axel. We should probably get going… They must be wondering where we are by now."

Axel offered a lopsided smile. "Anytime." He chuckled as he started up the engine once more, pulling out into the empty street, trying to keep his hormones in check.

x---X---x

Once they had arrived at the house and been harassed thoroughly about their whereabouts, Roxas quickly excused himself and slipped out onto the front porch, quickly dialing a familiar number.

"Bro!" Sora's cheery voice came through the receiver after only a few rings.

"Sora." Was Roxas' simple reply, his voice hushed.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked quickly, his voice raising an octave in worry.

"Nothing I… Okay. The concert's over."

"Okay… Are you back at the dorm?"

"No… Axel and I are going to a friend's house to celebrate it being successful, but Axel drove me over and…"

"Oh my God, did he hurt you?" Sora said rushed, and Roxas could hear Riku's soft voice in the background, immediately asking what was up. Roxas rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to lie, he was very grateful that he had people to care about him that way, but Sora always had always tended to panicking prematurely.

"No, no. We were both really excited and stuff…"

"Right? And?"

"He pulled over so we could talk and mellow out before he drove again…"

"Good move…"

"But we were both really excited and then all of a sudden he kissed me."

"WHAT!? OH MY GOD, ROXAS!!" Sora cheered loudly, a small grimace marring the blonde's features as he pulled the phone from his ear for a moment.

"Did you kiss him back!? What happened!? Or… Wait. You sound upset. Do you need me to come get you, is this a bad thing?"

"No, no. It was… Good. It was good." Roxas sighed, having a hard time swallowing that he was admitting such a thing. "I felt really stupid because I didn't know what I was doing, but. He was really nice. He told me not to worry, and then he told me to do what was comfortable for me, so I kissed him again and stuff, and he—"

"Oh my God. You're not a virgin anymore, are you?"

Now that made Roxas pissed. He raised his voice slightly, his face turning red.

"Really Sora!? Honestly!?"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Keep going."

Roxas regrouped for a moment. "I was going to say… he was really gentle and sweet. And I don't know what to do! We're together at this party now, and I LIVE with him. I feel like I'm dying from embarrassment and I just want to hide."

"Don't do that. You said so yourself: It was good. You just have to relax and let life come to you, Bro. You have to go with it."

"It's not too… Early for this? You know I don't get this stuff, Sor…"

"I know, I know. If it felt right, then it's okay. I know you, Rox. You're not going to just jump into things. I can understand it's scary, but do what comes right and be ready for everything, okay? But! I am coming over tomorrow. I don't care if you don't want me to."

"No, no, it's okay." Roxas sighed, running his hands through his hair. Suddenly he heard the door open, Axel stepping up beside him, cigarette in mouth, ready to be lit. "Is everything okay, Roxas?" Axel was a bit nervous. He saw how worked up the blonde had gotten, and he worried he had ruined his chance by moving too quickly.

"Oh, yeah! Just talking to Sora. He's going to come over tomorrow."

"Oh alright, good." Axel smiled, lighting his cigarette and taking a deep drag.

"Okay, I hear Axel there, so I'm going to let you go! I will be there tomorrow, okay? And have fun!"

"I will. Thanks, Sor."

"Yup! Goodnight! Oh and, remember to use protection!"

"Are you…" Roxas choked, growing angry again. "Good_night_ Sora!" he heard a small laugh from the phone as he pulled it away, swiftly hanging up.

"Uhm… Everything's okay, right…?" Axel asked nervously, taking another drag.

"Yeah." Roxas sighed and then relaxed himself, smiling. "Don't worry, okay? I'm just new and… Yeah. I get frustrated easily when I don't understand."

That relieved Axel a great deal. "That's okay, Rox. I won't push you. And I don't care how long you take. I want you to learn." He smiled. Roxas grinned at this and dared to reach out and grab Axel's hand.

"Stop being a dirty smoker and come inside with me." Roxas tried to flirt, earning a big laugh from Axel, discarding his cigarette to go inside as he was instructed, Roxas leading the way.

"Oh, ho, ho. Aren't you two getting friendly?" Larxene quipped, her lips curling into a devious smile once she saw the two holding hands.

"You're just jealous." Axel laughed, squeezing Roxas' hand tighter to encourage him not to back down, swiftly walking past the female to get to the drinks, handing Roxas a glass.

"What is this?" Roxas droned, scrunching his nose when he noted the drink was both thick and white. Not something he was so sure about drinking without an explanation.

"It's a drink called 'cum shot'."

"What!?! Why would I drink that!?" Roxas asked in horror, his face turning red.

"Relax, Roxas. It's just a name. It's Irish cream, coconut liqueur, vanilla ice cream, and vodka. I made it lighter on the alcohol so you don't suffer so much. It's like a milk shake. Down it." Axel encouraged, watching as Roxas, elated with the idea of sweets, took a sip before quickly beginning to drink it as fast as he could, hardly able to taste the alcohol.

"Easy now! You're going to be on your ass if you keep going at that pace!" Demyx offered some instruction, laughing at the other.

"But it tastes really sweet! I like it a lot." And of course, good, responsible thoughts were completely dispelled by his raging sweet tooth, leaving him to finish the drink in only a few more minutes, turning to Axel.  
"Can I have another?" He whined, placing his hands on the sleeve of Axel's shirt.  
"Well… When you ask me with a pout like that, I can't say no." the redhead laughed, going about making another one for the petite blonde before guiding him to the living room and pulling him down onto the couch with him, socializing loudly with the others, who were growing rapidly more drunk, including Axel.

Roxas was entirely content to deal with Axel's now wandering hands so long as he had his sweet drink, his mind growing fuzzy. He felt Axel slide his arm around his shoulder, and he easily leaned against him, clumsily setting his drink down once it was finished.

"You good, Roxie? Getting drunk? You drank those fast." Axel purred in the blonde's ear, having finished a few beers of his own at breakneck speed, pausing to check on the blonde once Demyx had whipped out his guitar, Larxene singing with his playing about the joys of drinking and college.

"Yeah… I feel good." He smiled, placing a hand on Axel's chest, squeezing his fingers into the fabric. "Are you?"

"I'm gettin' there." The redhead laughed, sighing softly at the other's affections, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. In all of his past failed relationships, Axel had always been the one to get hurt. He didn't fall so easily all the time, but when he did, it was hard. And it was usually with the wrong kind of guy. He always wound up with the type who was more interested in sex than any sort of romantic actions. Axel wasn't necessarily the most romantic person on the planet, but he had grown to really appreciate and crave the small acts of gentle affection he had always missed out on.

"Well you need to BE there." Roxas laughed, feeling his head begin to fog even more, the alcohol finally catching up to him. He was a lightweight. This was only his second time drinking, so he didn't need much in the slightest.

"Here you go." Saïx was suddenly in front of them (or more so, Saïx had overheard their conversation and went over to them, Roxas too focused on Axel to have noticed), holding out a glass of amber liquid for the redhead.

"Aww, Saïx, you shouldn't have. Is this my dear friend Jack Daniels?"

"That it is." The blue haired boy sat down on the other side of Axel, both of them looking on as Larxene continued to sing way off of any key she might have been trying for, drink in hand.

"Saïx." Roxas suddenly said, leaning over Axel's lap in order to make better eye contact with him. "You're really quiet, but… I always wanted to know you better. I really like your drumming. It's really good." The blonde insisted, a faint blush from intoxication on his cheeks.

Saïx, at this point, was also getting to be quite drunk, and therefore, he opened up a lot more than when he was sober.

"Thanks Roxas." He smiled, patting the boy's hand, much to Axel's surprise. "Dude. You made him smile."

"Oh, shut up Axel." Saïx barked, another frown on his face as he jabbed at the redhead's side with his finger, causing him to squirm and laugh. Though Saïx was certainly more of the angry type of their group (Or more so melancholy and brooding with a bit of an attitude problem), they did all get along well, and were as tight as siblings. It made Roxas happy to see that Saïx had accepted him.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Demyx started whining loudly.

"Is that a cuddle party over there!? Why wasn't I invited?" the tall blonde stood and wobbled, making his way over to the three, Larxene in tow. Leaning down, Demyx smiled at Roxas and then plucked him from Axel's lap, carrying him to the other couch where he was originally sitting.

"Ah! Demyx!! Whaaat!" Roxas laughed, wiggling around as Demyx carried him, trying not to kick too much, as Demyx was already struggling to walk without falling over as is.

"Demmm, what the hell man!" Axel whined, sinking into the couch more with a pout, taking a mouthful from his glass.

"I wanted some time with the little blondie!" he singsonged, Larxene taking a seat beside Axel, obviously quite gone. "Hey cutie."

"Not this again." Axel whimpered, leaning over onto Saïx's shoulder as Larxene attempted to bodily attach herself to the redhead.

"Do you always get together and touch one another like this?" Roxas laughed, his speech slightly slurred as Demyx set him down on the couch, sitting beside him and running his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

"Naw, well. Yeah sometimes when we're drunk." Demyx laughed, pressing his nose into Roxas' hair.

"Hey." Axel whined, reaching his hands out towards Roxas. "I want him." He tried to shrug off Larxene who was attempting to kiss his shoulders, finally managing to get off of the couch with another swig of his drink, grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him to stand with him.

"I want my cuddle time with him too, you know." The redhead informed the other, earning another laugh from Demyx. "He's just too cute, I like to be next to him too." Demyx winked, though easily let go of Roxas, knowing of Axel's growing attraction to him. To Demyx, Roxas was just a friend. Albeit a cute one.

"So, are you two an item now?" Demyx asked a bit excitedly when he noticed the usually timid Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, resting his head on his chest.

Axel grew red and tried to signal for Demyx not to ask, and Roxas bit his lip, looking over at Demyx. "Uhm, uhn... We're friends." He replied hurriedly, fidgeting slightly.

"Friends, huhn~? You two kiss yet?"

"_Demyx_." Axel warned in a hiss before he felt Roxas leave his arms, turning to face the other blonde, quite surprised with what he said.

"Yes we have." Roxas said firmly, a devious smile on his lips. That'll teach Demyx to try to embarrass him. "Axel, kiss me." Roxas commanded, leaving Axel rather lost.

"Re… Really?"

"Duh." Roxas rolled his eyes before closing them, waiting expectantly with his head tilted upwards.

Roxas had always had a growing physical attraction for the redhead, but alcohol seemed to have the uncanny ability to completely blow away any rational thought. He didn't know exactly what was happening to him, but all he knew is that his heart was pounding, and he felt breathless. A part of him ached to hold Axel tight, be the object of his attention. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, Roxas was turning into a bit of a minx. A more devilish side appeared after their first kiss, and he had this unknown desire to possess the other, seduce him. Though, this was most likely a wonderful side effect of intoxication.

Axel wasted no time in fulfilling the blonde's request, too tipsy and too tempted to care that everyone was around. With great willpower, however, he kept the kiss very innocent, hardly more than a peck.

"See?" Roxas grinned, hands on his hips, Demyx laughing.

"Aren't you lucky, Axel!" the other guitarist mused, his eyes wandering to a very cranky looking Larxene on the other couch. "Though, you better watch it. Lar looks pissy." Demyx lowered his voice, trying to hold back another laugh. Roxas raised his eyebrows at this.

"Wait… Are you two together?" Roxas asked dumbfounded, his hazy mind jumping to conclusions.

"No, _no_." Axel insisted, shaking his head. "She just gets really weird whenever I like someone." Axel whispered back to Roxas with a reassuring smile.

With another bark of laughter at the comment, Demyx decided to pull out his guitar once more, persuading all in the room, even Roxas, to sing along drunkenly to random songs. All with a drink in their hand, they continued into the night, enjoying the euphoria of a concert well completed.

x---X---x

Axel held Roxas' hand as they wandered into one of the many spare bedrooms in Demyx's house.

"What time is it…?" Roxas slurred softly, gripping at Axel's arm for balance.

"Uhhh…4:30." He laughed, letting go of Roxas as he pulled back the covers on the bed, throwing off the decorative pillows. "Come in with me." Axel purred quite smashed, removing all but his boxers and discarding the articles of clothing carelessly to the floor before crawling onto the bed.

Wobbling slightly on himself, Roxas did the same and stumbled, landing against the side of the bed with a loud laugh before climbing in as well, pulling the covers up.

"Nmm… You're so warm, Axel." He mewed happily, pressing his body closer to Axel.

"You know what is warmer?" the redhead grinned mischievously, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at Roxas.

"What…?" he asked as he was supposed to, looking up at the other with a confused expression.

"This." He said simply before leaning down to press his lips to Roxas' once more, his heart beginning to pound in joy as he felt the other return the kiss, hardly able to comprehend that he could finally indulge in this delicious little desire he had longed for.

"Ahn…" the blonde purred, starting to get the hang of kissing. Though, the kiss was still sloppy because both were rather uncoordinated at the moment.

Without warning, Axel slid his tongue out to slide along Roxas' lips, earning a small cry of surprise from Roxas, which only allowed the redhead access. Staying still for a moment, Roxas contemplated what was going on before swirling his tongue back against Axel's, deciding he rather liked the taste of alcohol on the other's lips.

Following what instinct insisted in the back of his mind, Roxas reached up to wrap his arms about the other's shoulders, as Axel adjusted his position to be on top of him, pulling him close as they continued to kiss, his chest pounding once more. Though he was all too willing to continue this, some sober little part of his mind spoke up, resulting in Roxas slowly pulling away after a few more moments of passionate kissing.

"Axel… I'm tired. We can continue in the morning, okay?" he tried to persuade and Axel nodded, lying down beside the other with a satisfied smile, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Goodnight, Rox."

"Nighty night."

x---X---x

Roxas felt himself beginning to wake up, and he could already tell he had a slight headache from his night of drinking, though it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. Not quite willing to open his eyes yet, he stirred with a soft groan, pressing his nose into something warm… and moving. Brows furrowed, the blonde slowly opened his soft blue eyes, noting immediately that he was on Axel's naked chest. Sitting up straight in an instant, he quickly peeked under the covers, relief washing over him when he realized they both had underwear on at the very least.

Sighing, he reached over and shook Axel's shoulder, the redhead moaning in protest before scooting closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, face buried into his hip.

"Axel, wake up." Roxas pulled at the other's hair, not quite a morning person, feeling a bit cranky.

Finally, Axel pulled away looking up at Roxas with a sleepy grin. "Morning, Roxie."

_I swear I am never drinking again_.

x---X---x

Another chapter down. For those of you when you reach college, if you're not there yet, be careful about drinking with people. You never know when you're going to wake up next to someone. I know a ton of people who have called me saying they have no recollection of the night before other than they had sex with someone, and didn't even know their name. True story. The site textsfromlastnight exists for a reason hahahah!

Also, the drink Cum Shot. My mother made me one a year back during a holiday, insisting I drink it even though I am underage, saying she wanted my first drink to be with her in the safety of our home, haha. It was quite tasty, and I didn't know the name of it until 10 minutes ago when I looked it up. What a surprise, haha!


	8. Learning

Woo, sorry for being so behind guys. Here's a really simple chapter. I am looking forward to next chapter a lot more. This one's just sorta sweet. So, I hope you enjoy! I will get started on the new one right away.  
Thank you all for the reviews, once more! They really do mean a lot to me!

x---X---x

After some great effort, Roxas managed to drag a tired Axel out of bed and both got dressed, Roxas' morning crankiness ebbing away along with his headache. It was already two in the afternoon by the time they walked out to Axel's car, having left a note for the rest, as they were all passed out in various parts of the house. With a yawn, Axel unlocked the car and sat in the front seat, starting up the engine and pulling his hair into a ponytail, a fruitless attempt at managing his bed head to some degree. On the other hand, Roxas' hair always stood up, so though it was a bit less uniform, he could get away with it.

"I hate when my hair goes flat." Axel whined, looking over at Roxas for some sort of comfort. The blonde only laughed, rolling his eyes. "You still have some pieces sticking up… everywhere."

"That does not make me feel better. And I'm still tired."

"Well you got plenty of sleep, but from what I have gathered this past week, you could sleep for days and still want more. No one's going to judge, just get home and sleep if you want to." The blonde attempted to comfort, patting Axel's hand.

After Axel had decided this was fair, he took them back to the dorm, completing their walk of shame across part of the campus before they made it to their room, the red head, of course, immediately went to his bed and crawled in, ripping his hair from its hold and discarding his shirt in the process. Roxas, on the other hand, went about brushing his hair and teeth, and finding a change of clothing before Axel calling his name stopped him.

"Roxas… Will you come lay with me?"

"What? Why? You're just going to sleep." Roxas appeared at the front of the room after walking out of their little bathroom annex, a hand on his hip as he waited expectantly for an answer. He was always the type that once he was up, he forced himself to stay up. Though, he had to admit… Lying down and a little nap sounded good right about then.

"I know, but. My head hurts." Roxas raised a brow at this before coming closer, crawling into the bed. Axel had had plenty of hangovers before, Roxas was sure. Hell, Axel had even said that himself. He knew Axel could handle it fine, and probably wasn't in much pain at all, and probably only wanted Roxas' attention throughout the remainder of his nasty side effects from drinking. So, the blonde gave in.

With a satisfied sigh, Axel rolled over to face the other and closed his eyes, draping an arm around the blonde's hip. Biting his lip, Roxas wiggled around a bit to get comfortable, trying to figure out his next move.

_If I had a headache, I'd probably want someone to rub my head for me. And… Axel's been nice and taken care of me when I wasn't feeling well. He even watched me throw up…_ He cringed at that thought. _Besides, I've already kissed him, so I can't pretend like I'm not attracted to him anymore and avoid him. Remember what Sora said. Remember what Sora said._

He chanted in his head as he shyly reached out and ran his fingers through Axel's hair, gently rubbing his scalp.

"Hnn… Rox…" Axel murmured sleepily with a small grin, tucking his head closer. At least Axel was cute in Roxas' eyes. Therefore, he could get away with anything, even when Roxas was an unsure mess, plagued by new feelings. This small movement of Axel's was enough motivation for Roxas to continue, adding his free hand into the soft, tangled locks, moving his fingertips in small circles about the entirety of Axel's head and temples, varying in pressure.

Axel only cuddled closer in sleepy bliss with another sigh, trying to return the favour by running his hand up and down Roxas' back in a gentle massage, his actions growing sluggish as he slowly fell into his much desired nap. The blonde looked down at the redhead's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. He really did look a lot more pleasant and subdued in his sleep. Stifling a yawn, the blonde scooted down deeper into the bed, pulling the covers up higher about his shoulders. Deciding to do what felt most comfortable, Roxas tucked his head under Axel's chin and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

x---X---x

"Roxaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde stirred uncomfortably, his eyes slowly opening as he continued to hear pounding on the door. "I know you're in there!" came the muffled voice again, "You can't treat your brother this way!"

Roxas groaned and sat up, drowsy. The room was a lot darker than he had expected, and upon looking at the clock and seeing it was six already, he shot out of bed. "Coming!" He couldn't believe he had slept in that long. Once he opened the door, Sora threw his arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze before stepping back.

"… Were you sleeping?" Sora asked after seeing Roxas' exceptionally messy hair and wrinkled clothing. Peering over Roxas' shoulder, he noted a very asleep Axel and Roxas' bed completely undisturbed. Sora could be a detective and piece things together when he wanted to.

"With Axel?" He added before Roxas could respond. The blonde flushed red and flicked the lights on, immediately causing the red head to stir. "Don't you even start with me, Sor."

"Roxas…" Axel groaned, his hand pawing at the now empty space in the bed that Roxas had once occupied. "Where'd you go…?"

Sora smirked in triumph, keeping his lips sealed. This was enough of a victory for him and he could see that Roxas had submitted angrily to his defeat anyway.

"Axel, Sora's here." That got the redhead to sit up, looking over at the brunette with a lazy glance. "Oh, hey. Sorry, it was a long night and I needed a nap." He explained before climbing out of bed with a slight stretch, looking for his shirt. Much to Roxas' dismay, the teasing didn't stop there as he felt a sharp jab in his side, Sora clearly indicating that Axel had a nice body and that Roxas should look interested.

"That's okay!" Sora finally responded to Axel rather cheerily, hooking his arm with the blonde and starting to pull him to the door, much to Roxas' confusion. "We're going to let you get dressed and stuff, I want to talk to Roxas about something." The brunette explained, dragging his twin through the front door and into the hall before Roxas had a chance to protest, Axel only nodding sleepily.

"Talk." Was Sora's simple command once they had reached a space of privacy.

"About what…?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh please. You know? Last night."

"What more is there to say? We kissed in the car."

"Oh, it ended there?" Sora looked a bit disappointed.

"Sora, you promise you won't get mad at me if I tell you something?" Roxas suddenly switched gears, nibbling at his lip. Even though the brunette managed to annoy him a lot, he still loved him dearly and worried about what he would think of him. This surprised Sora, but he quickly nodded, looking doe-eyed at his brother. He wasn't used to Roxas keeping secrets, or feeling fearful of telling him something.

"Well… I drank last night. I really wanted to try it, you know? I mean, I trust Axel and his friends, and I made sure I didn't drink too much, and that we were safe and—"

"Pff, that's all? You scared me!! You know…" Sora looked a bit ashamed, his voice lowering. "I drank with Riku the other night."

Roxas looked at his brother shocked, giving him a small, playful shove. "No you didn't! What happened!" Now it was Sora's turn to spill. The brunette blushed and covered his mouth, looking like he didn't know where to start.

"Well, we tried going to a party down the street. And we drank. I got pretty drunk." He paused to laugh guiltily, "Then we came back and uhm…"

"…What? And what?"

"Riku and I kissed and stuff."

"What else is new?" Roxas laughed. He didn't know why Sora was being so shy about such information. He was usually the one in the fail department when it came to physical acts of love and affection. Sora was always far more open about it than he. Hell, he could still remember when Sora had his first kiss. Girlfriend even, when he was fourteen. Kairi. Sora quickly found out the hard way that those affectionate glances towards other guys wasn't just confusion. But luckily, Kairi and he had remained tight friends.

"No, it…" Sora held his face in his hands before leaning in to whisper in Roxas' ear. "We… had sex."

Roxas choked, slamming his hands down on Sora's shoulders, staring wide eyed at him in disbelief, feeling rather speechless before the last thing he expected to come out of his mouth wormed it's way into the open: "Was it good?"

"Well DUH."

"Shut the fuck up, Sora. You didn't."

"I did! But that's ENOUGH about me! We can talk about that in a minute. What else after the drinking?"

Now Roxas' embarrassment towards his story seemed entirely invalid. Sucking it up, he spilled everything, realizing he could be revealing something much more intimate. Besides, he was talking to his damned _brother_ for God's sake. He shouldn't be such a coward.

"We just kissed a lot more. A _lot_ more. When it got later, I went to sleep with him, and before we went to bed, he sort of… Got on top of me and kissed me some more. It didn't go further than that though."

"Ah!" Sora cried in joy, throwing his arms around his brother once more, wiggling with excitement. "My brother's got a boyfriend! It's about damn time! I always knew you were gay as hell, and—"

"Wait! You thought I was gay!? And he's not my boyfriend."

"Well you _are_ aren't you? Don't sweat it. Mom and Dad won't care. I had to take the first step and come out first for you. Anyway, I am so happy for you Rox! He's really cute, you picked a looker!" he singsonged. Roxas opened his mouth to reply but Sora swiftly let go and moved past him. "You stay _here_. And don't listen. I'm talking to him. I have to make sure my brother's safe with him."

"You're really doing this? Isn't that what, say, Dad's supposed to do? With a shotgun and all that jazz?" Roxas replied sarcastically, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well Dad's not here so you _stay_ and be good."

"I'm not a dog." Roxas grumbled under his breath, but Sora had already disappeared through the door after a short knock.

"Axel?" Sora spoke up, catching the redhead's attention who was sitting on the edge of his bed, doing nothing in particular. He seemed to be waiting for the two to return from their twin gossip business.

"Hey Sora. What's up? Is Roxas okay?" he asked, feeling a little worried when he noticed the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, he's good! I wanted to talk to you, though." He walked up and plopped down next to Axel on the bed, never having had a concept of personal space between people.

That made Axel a bit uneasy. Was he about to be interviewed? "Sure…"

"Wellll. You don't have to hide anything from me, I know you and Roxas have been kissing and stuff." He started, swinging his legs absently, feeling absolutely care free, unlike Axel. "So, I guess… I wanted to talk to you about him. He's my only brother, and I really, _really_ love him. We've been best friends too, since we were able to talk, and… The thing about Roxas is, he's never dated anyone. Never kissed or held hands, or done anything affectionate with anyone until you. I can tell he's really freaked out about it. But don't worry. He's not spazzing out because he doesn't like it, he's spazzing because he doesn't know if he's doing things right, and he's trying to understand exactly what's going on. He seems to _really_ trust you. Which is an odd thing for him to do so fast. So I wanted to get to know you a bit better and hear about your intentions with him, to see the kind of guy you are." He said the last bit in the most professional tone he could, sure he had heard such things in a movie or something before.

"Oh…" Axel was a bit flattered by some of the things Sora had said, and it eased him quite a bit. "Well, ask anything you want. As for my intentions, uhm…" Axel was never very good at articulating his emotions well in a serious manner. But, he would try, for Sora. "I really like Rox. I think he's nice, he's funny. His temper is cute… I don't know. Ever since I first met him, I've always had this, uh… Urge to talk to him and know him better. I can tell he's shy, but I think he's opened up more and more. And, I really like that. I know he's new to all this stuff, so I told him I wouldn't pressure him, and I'd do whatever to make him comfortable, and I won't rush. But. I'd really like to ask him to date me, when the time's right. It just feels natural. Not like my other relationships."

Much to Axel's relief, Sora smiled sweetly and looked very pleased with this answer. "Okay… So tell me about these other relationships? You don't have to tell me a ton. That's something you should share with Roxas… But if it's okay, I kind of want an idea."

"S-sure… Uhm… I dated one of my really good friends… Rox knows him. Demyx. That was when we were a lot younger though. We both sort of grew up and liked the idea of friends better. After that… I've had a couple of relationships. Both ended really badly…" Axel scratched the back of his head. He didn't really like talking about these sort of things, and he liked it better left forgotten. But he knew that wasn't an option now. "One left me saying they were only with me because they felt sorry for me, and the other cheated on me, then left. I guess I'm not the nicest catch, y'know?" he laughed nervously, trying to brush it off.

This was exactly what Sora was afraid he would hear. "Okay… I'm sorry about that. And about prying, but. Do you think you'd be willing to trust again?"

"Honestly… I didn't think so. But, with Rox, I think it's different. I think he wants to do things right, too. And I don't think I could see him doing those things to me. I think he's the honest type. He's not like the crowd I usually run around with. He's really… refreshing and bright."

"Thanks, Axel." Sora hugged Axel tightly. "I'm always here if you need to talk, and. I think, when the time feels right, he'll say yes. I'm not saying you should rush or anything, but… You definitely have my blessing if it counts for anything." The brunette smiled and chuckled, pulling back and trotting back towards the door. "I'll get Roxas."

Axel sat rather dumbfounded. Sora was a straight to the point kind of guy, wasn't he? Nonetheless, he had to smile. He was pleased to know that Roxas had been saying _good _things about him to Sora.

"Did he traumatize you!?" Roxas asked with a flush as he burst through the door. Axel seemed plenty calm enough, but it Roxas annoyed to know that Sora was talking to him about _something_. Something he didn't know.

"No, no, not at all." Axel laughed gently, standing from the bed before offering Sora, who stood behind Roxas, a nod and smile of thanks, making Roxas even more suspicious. "I don't trust either of you." He grumbled, pouting in everyone's general direction.

"Aww, Roxie. No pouting." Axel teased, stepping closer and nudging him in the stomach. Sora immediately came up behind Roxas and pushed him into Axel, earning a small sound of surprise from the blonde. Axel only took this hint and bowed his tall frame, kissing Roxas softly on the lips. The blonde put his hands up in defense at first, but found himself too enthralled by the simple gesture to protest. It wasn't like Sora didn't know anyway. He closed his eyes and carefully nudged his lips back for a moment before he shied away, looking rather red.

Sora applauded lightly for a moment with glee, reattaching himself to Roxas once the small act of affection had been completed. "Are you two doing anything tonight?" Sora asked, resting his chin on Roxas' shoulder from behind, staring up at Axel.

"No, actually… I didn't plan anything. Why, you have something in mind?" the red head spoke up, looking rather interested. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get in closer with Roxas' family.

"Wellll, Riku and I were going to go to a club, and I don't want to leave you two out. Now that Roxas and I know we've tried drinking, we don't have to pretend we're all innocent right?" the brunette grinned wide, the smile mischievous and akin to the Cheshire Cat. Axel, on the other hand, smiled, attempting to hold back a laugh. The twins were way too innocent for their own good. He had remembered the first time he drank, and it was certainly when he was a lot younger than them. He had always been the troublemaker, not the picture perfect image of a good child by any means.

"Club, hmmm?" Axel also looked quite pleased with this, though, just like Sora, his expression wasn't entirely innocent.

"Welll, brother…?" Sora drawled it out, trying to convince the other.

"But Sora! I don't know how to dance!" Roxas mewled, worried, turning to face his brother.

The brunette thought quickly, looking between Axel and Roxas, before finally, an idea struck him. "Axel, we're leaving at eight. Do you mind if I borrow my brother until then?"

Axel only laughed, thinking that dear Sora must have had some sort of plan to convince Roxas to come along. Though he always wanted to spend time with the blonde, he nodded and moved his hand through the hair in a waving motion, relinquishing a panicked and whining Roxas to the wrath of his brother.

x---X---x

"You want me to do WHAT?" Roxas asked alarmed, only earning a laugh from Sora and Riku.

"Just _relax_. We're going to teach you! Don't worry, I don't care, and Riku's not going to get you." Sora tried to reassure, spinning the blonde by his shoulders, moving him up against Riku again. "Besides, it'd be weird if I did this because we're brothers, AND, Riku's tall, like Axel. So it will help you learn."

"But… I don't even know where to _begin_." Roxas whined, looking up at Riku for help, who only offered a shrug. He knew there was nothing he could do against Sora's determination.

"Fine, fine. I'll show you again, watch carefully!" Sora scolded, stepping up before Riku once Roxas moved aside. The last thing he had expected when he went to Sora's room was to be taught to dance (if you could even call it that), so that he could complete the club experience appropriately. Trying not to grow too embarrassed, Roxas watched as Sora pressed his back to Riku's chest, rocking his hips from side to side. Riku slowly joined in, placing his hands on his hips, Sora's arms moving up and behind him to wrap around Riku's neck, his back arching as he dipped and swayed.

"You want me to do _that_ with Axel." Roxas stated bluntly in disbelief. "I don't see what's so good about it."

Sora laughed and dropped his arms, stepping apart from Riku. "Are you _kidding_? He's going to love it. _Love_ it."

Roxas hid his face in his hands with a groan, trying to comprehend exactly what he was getting into. A more flirty side of himself discovered or not, he didn't know how he could successfully perform such sexually charged deeds without looking like a complete idiot. "Alright, _alright_. Just… Show me again…?" the blonde gave in, Sora's pleasure showing visibly with a new, bright smile at Roxas' comment. If he had to learn something, even something as ridiculous as dirty dancing, Roxas would at least try to put his studious attitude towards it and get it right.


	9. Lust

I dedicate this very chapter to the wonderful TeeterTotter~ (I know I said I would last chapter, but I like this one better). Thank you all for your support !

Sorry for the long wait! I have been really ill recently.

OKAY SO BASICALLY. I love this chapter. The reason why is because this is heavily based on personal experiences of my own, and it felt good reminiscing in the good times I have had. I have been to very few clubs or dance related events in my life, but the times that I have, I have always had a blast. Like Roxas in this chapter, I'm not someone who was ever good at dancing, or even TRIED to for that matter, and I was very shy about the idea of doing so. But once I finally broke free from that embarrassment, I realized how much fun I really could have, and that maybe I wasn't being judged afterall.

Anyway, enough about me. This, I hope, is a fun chapter for all. It is a small introduction into why this fiction is rated M. Yay for you guys, yes?

x---X---x

Money, he had. His ID, he had. Check, check, check. Everything he needed was right there in his pockets. Well, they weren't _his_ pockets. Technically, these pockets belonged to Sora. The pants, the vest, the shirt, all Sora's. The blonde stared into the mirror, the brunette at his side, grinning like an idiot.  
"There's no need to get nervous. You look good!" Sora encouraged, his words of 'wisdom' accompanied with a light shove. Roxas looked himself over once more. Skinny black jeans that rode low, a belt in place for the 'perfect decoration', a white V-neck shirt held tightly to every curve of his torso, the bottom a bit shorter than expected, an inch or two of soft pale skin exposed on his lower belly. To add a bit more character, Sora had also placed a tight black vest about the blonde, leaving Roxas to finish up the look himself, which consisted of his usual checkered wrist band, necklace, and spiking his hair to perfection.  
"So… You really think he's going to like this?" he asked once more for reassurance, turning his worried blue eyes to matching ones.

"The outfit would have been enough to make him drool, I'm sure. But now that you know how to dance, I am sure you will have a _very_ entertaining night ahead of you." Sora winked, ushering the boy away from the mirror so that he might stop being critical, and presented him to Riku, who approved with a nod of his head. Roxas glared at the floor. Throughout all of his dancing lessons and getting dressed, Sora had done nothing but drop sexual hints about he and Axel, and this left him wanting to do either one of two things: Rip his hair out, or do exactly what Sora implied to get him to shut up. No point in teasing if it was all out in the open, right? Regardless, the blonde did take a moment to think. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Axel's opinion did matter to him, and he wanted to be something impressive to the redhead, that was for sure.

"Enough pouting. Time to go~" Sora ushered both Roxas and Riku to the door who simply exchanged glances. They knew there was nothing they could do in the face of Sora's excitement or determination. After little resistance from the two, all three of them made it to where Roxas and Axel lived.  
"Alright. You go in there and remember everything I taught you. We'll meet you in your parking lot in ten minutes. I think you two should drive together, and you can just follow us."

The blonde only nodded and rushed through the door as fast as he could, shutting it behind him. Looking from right to left he spotted Axel, having just finish pulling his top down. Plain black tank top, tight black pants. Simple, and pure sex. "Oh, Rox." Axel smiled, looking over his shoulder, his eyes hesitating as they ran along his body quickly. "Uh… Are we ready to go soon?" he asked, smiling wide.

_Great. Now Axel's acting strange. Fuck Sora. Making me look like this._

"Yeah, they want us to meet in the parking lot in ten." The blonde relayed the message before running his fingers through his hair. "So uhm… Are you excited?" he ventured to ask, looking hopeful.

Axel smoothed his hands down the front of his top before looking to the boy with a catlike grin, stepping closer. "I am, are you?" he purred, bowing his tall frame to place a few kisses along the blonde's slender neck.

Roxas gasped softly, placing his hands on Axel's arms, his face growing flush. Maybe Sora was right? Maybe that weird behavior earlier was a good sign. After a moment of allowing him to kiss his neck, he choked out a small yes. Now he needed to practice not being so timid. And tonight would be absolutely _perfect_ for that.

x---X---x

They all met up successfully in the parking lot after the drive, walking into the club together. One thing Sora had neglected to tell Roxas and Axel was that it was indeed, a gay club. Though, Roxas thought this was probably for the better. The last thing he needed was for people to be ogling at their group of four. Roxas had to admit, everything about the way Sora carried himself was "homo", and being his twin and all, he doubted that most would find his short stature and more boyish face anything other than feminine. After having big black X's placed on the back of their hair to prevent any underage drinking, they trudged through masses of people into the center of the club, which was already quite packed.

"This is… Really amazing, actually." Roxas whispered out, taking in a deep breath. Something about masses of people all enjoying themselves, the hazy atmosphere, the loud catchy music, brought him back to good memories of many of his firsts: the parties, the concert. Grinning, he suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore. Sure, he didn't really feel like he was anywhere near good at dancing, but then again, what he was taught to do didn't require much coordination or balance, only a good sense of beat and rhythm, which he did have.

"What'd you say?" Sora asked, leaning into Roxas' ear so he could hear him over the loud music and bass.

"O-oh, noth…" he turned his head so he could speak into Sora's ear, immediately noticing Sora's confused expression, having been unable to hear him, "Nothing… This is just really cool." He smiled, earning a small hug from his brother who wished him good luck, and encouraged him closer to Axel with a small shove. Roxas raised a brow in his brother's general direction, but the brunette only offered a smile before leaving him to the sharks, so to speak (or more like one very tall, handsome, red headed shark), attaching himself bodily to Riku and beginning to dance.

Before he had much time to situate himself and gain some courage to finally dance in public, he felt strong, steady hands on his shoulders. Glancing blue eyes up, he smiled shyly at the green ones staring back down on him. Rule number one, according to the book of Sora, look innocent. Smirking, Axel leaned closer, speaking smoothly into the blonde's ear, something that turned Roxas on more than he had expected it to: "You want to dance?"

The blonde dumbly nodded and allowed the taller male to pull him close to his body, chest to chest. The blonde immediately snapped into the position his most wonderful brother had suggested, sliding his arms up around Axel's neck, encouraging his face close to his own, while making sure their bodies were, at the very least, mostly touching. The redhead adjusted himself accordingly, placing his hands low on the blonde's hips, slowly guiding him to sway against him.

Roxas wasn't entirely surprised that Axel was a good dancer. Everything about him was nimble and flowing. He could come off a bit rough and unrefined at times, but he always did manage to keep some air of elegance to his everyday movements. Everything was such a blur. This sort of intoxicating atmosphere was becoming more and more of an object of affection to the blonde. The dirty and kinky nature of dance clubs made something sexual and instinctual within him show itself, and it made him rougher and less refined himself. Maybe he could understand Axel's nature a little more from this. After all, the music world that Axel existed in was just as dirty and sinful as this.

Roxas was quickly lost in their movements, distinctly aware of Axel's hands on his hips, his fingers curling into the bottom of his shirt on occasion when he would grind him closer should their movements bring them even centimeters apart. However, the rest of the club was a distant memory to him. He was far too focused on the electric sensations between him and Axel. Sighing with satisfaction, Roxas placed his hands through Axel's red locks, pulling his face closer yet. He didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't a clue what his motive was. All he knew was that Axel was threateningly handsome, and growing more attractive still with every passing moment. With half lidded eyes, Roxas stared hungrily up at the older man, his lips parting.

Axel had kept his eyes locked on that gorgeous cherub face throughout the entirety of their time together, and so he noticed immediately when that innocent gaze turned far more devilish. Wasting no time in hesitation or admiration, Axel bowed his tall frame even more, sliding a hand up to Roxas' back to support him as he dipped him down at a better angle, his lips barely touching the pouty pair that belonged to the blonde.

"Ah… Hey…" Roxas murmured, though he was not sure Axel could hear him. He didn't like this teasing. He wanted it, and Axel was keeping it from him. He nudged his face closer, sure their lips would finally make contact, but grew even more frustrated when he felt nothing. His eyes shifting back up from Axel's lips, he noticed that the redhead looked rather smug and accomplished. With another small whine, Roxas moved closer yet again, only to be left hanging once more.

"Axel, please." Roxas finally asked, pulling lightly at the soft red tresses in his hands.

"What? You want something…?" Axel was taking control now. He had spent weeks following Roxas' every whim and taking it slow, laying low. Now that he knew Roxas wanted him, he was going to exercise a bit of power while he still could. Being wanted like this by the blonde was something Axel had craved since he first got to know him.

Roxas caught on immediately to what Axel was getting at, and he was just as instantly caught between two options: Give in and ask, completely giving up any control and looking needy but getting what he wanted, or playing hard to get and possibly losing out. He bit at his bottom lip in thought, though he found it increasingly hard to concentrate with his current level of arousal from being so intimate with Axel in a physical sense. Before he could even really think through what he was going to do, he opened his mouth and spoke, flushed red with heat and embarrassment.

"Please, Axel. I want you to kiss me." He begged and then pouted; pushing himself onto his tip-toes in hopes that getting what he wanted would be easier if he was in better reach. That was all Axel needed to take action; he wasn't going to push it any further and risk losing this delicious opportunity. Tilting up Roxas' head with some gentle guidance of his hand, the red head finally closed the space, devouring the boy's lips without hesitation.

Roxas whimpered in return, finding himself clinging even more tightly than he was initially, his brows knitting together as the kiss grew sloppy in no time at all. Axel's tongue was invading his mouth, tasting him with a ferocity and desperation in his movements that it almost made Roxas feel bad for playing hard to get. But he was too caught up in how good it felt. He tilted his head to a better angle, moving his lips as well in order to deepen the kiss.

He was growing breathless yet again, completely unable to focus his clouded mind as Axel's sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip, tugging at it before he heard a soft groan leave the other's lips. This brought Roxas back into focus a bit, his eyes sliding back open part way, his weak voice reaching out against those hungry lips.

"Axel…" was all he could manage to mutter. He didn't know what he wanted to say or do, all he needed was more of his roommate and he didn't know how to express that. However, Roxas was in luck, and Axel's instincts took over, guiding Roxas to do what he had desired. He felt his body turned so that his back was now to Axel's chest, and he lifted one hand up behind him to continue playing with Axel's hair as he felt the taller man's lips devouring his soft neck.

"Ah, ah…" Roxas panted softly when that devilish tongue swirled about the sensitive skin, that hot mouth moved to suck on the crook of his neck. He had no idea something could feel so good, or that he could feel so impossibly aroused. So much so that he didn't even care he was openly moaning, albeit quietly. He knew at least Axel could hear.

Axel's large hands then went to the front of Roxas' hips, low on his navel, pressing him back against him as they continued to move together, unable to keep his hands to himself when he heard those delicious little cries. Roxas was completely caught up in the music and the feeling of Axel against him as well, and he suddenly had no qualms grinding himself back against the other. The redhead's hands twitched slightly at this new pressure and he choked back a small moan, biting down on Roxas' neck. He had been kissing the same tender flesh for a while now, and he could already see that he had left quite an impressive hickey on the pale skin. He rather liked the idea of marking the other up, and he was even more pleased that Roxas was willing to be so sexual with him. Now he knew that no matter what Roxas did, he could hold this against him, and remind him that their attraction was no secret. He wouldn't let the blonde get away this time.

It seemed at the time, however, that Roxas had no intention of getting away. Trying to take a bit more control, he spun around so they were facing one another again, and using his grip on Axel's hair, he brought him down for another rough kiss, venturing to bite at his bottom lip as well, their tongues inelegantly swirling together. Roxas was lightheaded. He was sure he was going absolutely insane, he couldn't stop indulging in the sinful pleasures of the body with Axel, and for once, there wasn't even that tiny voice in the back of his mind asking him what the hell he was doing. He was out of breath, he was almost shaking, he was drowning in lust and so impossibly _hard_. Any amount of pressure at all was making him restless, but at the same time, he couldn't get enough of it, he couldn't stop grinding against Axel's trim hips. He was overwhelmed and flushed, and he suddenly slowed his actions (using a lot of willpower) and parted from the kiss, panting as he tried to talk.

"I need… Water… Something." He begged. If he kept going on like this he didn't know what he would resort to. It was becoming painful and he was beginning to lose second thoughts about just shoving his hand down in pants right there on the dance floor. From the looks of it, Axel didn't seem to be in even slightly of a better state and he quickly nodded his head, lancing their fingers together.

Having finally had some sort of coherent moment, Roxas looked about, and noticed his brother still with Riku and very much into kissing him and dancing. He probably wouldn't even notice their absence, and so he allowed Axel to drag him out of the heat of the crowd.

After they grabbed a cup of water, they both escaped out the back, which was littered with people socializing and trying to cool down from their night of dancing. Axel continued to drag Roxas away until they found a bench, the sweat on their brows beginning to cool, but the arousal they both suffered from seemed to be going strong, encouraged by the seemingly electric flow from their connected hands. Finally, they reached the bench and they took a seat, Axel immediately diving his hand into his pocket to fish out his cigarettes.

Though they could still hear the bass from inside the club, they could understand one another much easier, but chose to remain rather close as they spoke regardless.

"You okay…?" Roxas breathed, watching as Axel's slightly shaking hands lit a cigarette. He seemed rather desperate for the little stick of cancer, and Roxas could guess why. Hell, the blonde wouldn't mind having one himself at the moment, as long as it meant it would calm him down.

"Completely." He sighed out some smoke and then smiled. "You having a good time…?"

"Very good…" Roxas whispered, feeling Axel place his hand on his thigh. Continuing on, unwilling to let his bold streak die, the blonde reached forward and plucked the cigarette from betwixt Axel's lips and tilted his head up, kissing him yet again. Axel obliged happily, without a single complaint in the world, moving his lips feverishly against the full ones at his mercy. The kiss retained its intense passion, though it was a bit slower than the kind of kisses they shared within the confines of the club. Once they finally parted, Roxas dared to take a drag of the cigarette before placing it flirtatiously back where he found it. Axel gave him a longing look with a small pout but went about finishing his cigarette before the two disappeared into the building once more.

x---X---x

Once the club had finally closed at around two in the morning, the four boys all trekked out to their cars, looking flushed with heat, but quite pleased. Sora had pulled Roxas aside for another brotherly chat, congratulating him on a successful night from what he had managed to observe, and insisted he have a 'good' night with Axel and that they must talk tomorrow.

The car ride, on the other hand, was rather tense. They spent it in silence, listening to music and shifting about in discomfort. When did the car ride become so long, anyway? Roxas couldn't remember it going by this slowly on the way there… Not to mention his embarrassment was slowly finding its way back to haunt him.

They walked side by side in silence still, making it up the several flights of stairs to their door, the blonde looking at Axel expectantly as he grabbed the keys from his pockets and attempted to unlock it with unsteady hands. The blonde bit his lip, and for whatever unknown reason, tension was growing. Suddenly, he reached out and shooed Axel's hands away, successfully unlocking it himself before swinging the door open and tossing the keys onto the desk. Turning on his heal, he watched as Axel walked through the doorway and kicked it closed behind him, looking at Roxas in a very… Unusual way.

Almost as if he was caught in headlights, or scared stiff, Roxas remained completely still and watched as the redhead stalked ever closer with careful steps. Once they were face to face and rather close, Axel reached up and slid the rough palm of his hand up the side of Roxas' face, his fingers tickling about his ear.

"Roxas…"

"Yeah…?"

"Tonight… At the club…" he murmured, leaning even closer to speak into his ear. Sure, it was a sensual and sexy move, but it was also because he was a bit terrified to see Roxas' possible reaction. "Did it feel good?"

Roxas flushed, feeling that hot melting feeling seep through him again, beginning to excite him once more. This frustrated him a bit, as, it seemed he had just finally gotten over his arousal both physically and emotionally not that long ago. "Yeah… You?" he asked incompletely, holding back a soft sigh to only partial success as Axel then bit at his ear, humming his response of agreement.

Just like in the club, suddenly things were growing forceful. Suddenly things were moving all about Roxas. Suddenly moans were falling from his lips again, and suddenly everything was growing to be a blur. He struggled against Axel, but not in a way of a refusal. He simply didn't know how to contain himself, or how to alleviate his growing passion and lust. His trembling hands gripped anxiously at Axel's shoulders, as the other's hands didn't hesitate in grabbing his ass.

Axel was devouring the boy's mouth with matched hunger, guiding him blindly as they continued to kiss about the room, taking a moment to press the smaller boy to the wall with a moan, tilting his head down to begin sucking at his throat. His lips freed, Roxas opened his eyes partially and looked about his surroundings with shallow breath before pulling Axel in for another frenzied kiss. Before long, Roxas felt his body being guided again, both of them stumbling and tripping before finally he was toppled onto something soft: Axel's bed.

They both broke to catch their breath, staring at one another in silence, their hands still exploring aimlessly.

_When did Axel get so fucking… Hot?_ Roxas absently thought through all the cloud and lust, unable to tear his gaze from those acid green eyes and sharp, handsome features. So slender yet strong, Axel was. His lips weren't full and pouty, rather average, but oh so very delectable and soft. His skin was pale and delicious, and even those damned tattoos made his face look all the more beautiful. His hair was even wilder than usual, and seeing his chest rising and falling so out of sync, all for him, was turning him on even more. Roxas couldn't deny that everything about Axel at that moment was simply irresistible, and that he had to be incredibly gay, considering Axel wasn't very feminine at all. Sure, he wasn't the manliest thing around, and he was sure anyone could tell he wasn't straight. But he was definitely not feminine, not only in looks, but in the way he handled him—rough, raw, forceful. The blonde liked being forced, he decided. And looking at every inch of that handsome, handsome man was only more arousing considering it was through the dark, in the dim moonlight. A cliché setting, but so very alluring and sexy. The only question that remained in Roxas' mind, was where to go from there.

Finally, Axel moved, leaning down to kiss Roxas once more, slowly, passionately, carefully. He wanted to pick his moves carefully. He had Roxas right where he wanted him, and he knew that was a very vulnerable place to be, especially for a virgin. And not only a virgin, but someone completely new to anything so sexual or intimate. He didn't want to scare Roxas away, and he wanted to blonde to make most of the decisions, but he wasn't going to stop coaxing him to where he wanted them to be.

Roxas relaxed comfortably into the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely about Axel's neck, closing his eyes, and simply enjoying. It was a brilliant thing, and he didn't want it to end. It didn't help that his pants were now obviously and uncomfortably tight once more, but he would manage for now. Far before he was ready to let go of that lip lock, Axel moved away. But he had no intention of complaining considering Axel was now making it apparent that he had no intention of ceasing his gentle yet torturous doting on Roxas. His lips were trailing down to kiss about the blonde's throat once more, his hands moving between then so that he could begin to unbutton the boy's vest, helping him remove it.

As they continued on, lost in the throes of passion, Roxas soon found he was about to be completely without a shirt, and so he came to his senses, placing his hands in Axel's hair, speaking gently to try to get him to stop though the sucking and bighting about his collarbone was more than pleasurable. "Axel… Wait…"

Axel slowed his kissing and looked up through his dark lashes, waiting patiently for the boy to continue with what he was getting at. Axel, honestly, hadn't even expected to get this far with Roxas, and knew it was just a matter of time before the blonde protested.

"What are we… Doing now? I… I just want you to explain it to me." Roxas fidgeted, looking quite embarrassed. This however, pleased Axel greatly, because it certainly wasn't the straight up 'stop' he had expected.

"Well…" Axel sighed out, sitting up a bit more, his eyes roaming over the other's body, unable to miss the fact that Roxas was just as aroused as he. "I want to… Pleasure you. We don't have to have sex. I know that's too soon for you." The redhead tried, watching for Roxas' reaction carefully.

"How… How?" the blonde finally responded, still nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Just let me, okay? If it's too much, just tell me to stop." He offered, looking rather hopeful.

Roxas finally obliged, trying to calm his pounding heart as Axel carefully slid his warm hands under his shirt, sliding it up from the inside until it was being pulled over his head, the clothing finding its way to the floor quickly. He suddenly felt a wave if insecurity run through him as the cold air touched his chest, and he didn't feel comfortable being the only one half naked. Without asking, he reached down to the hem of Axel's shirt and gave it a small tug before pulling it off completely, having noticed no rejection to the notion of evening the score.

He couldn't help himself from smoothing his hands over that warm skin, sighing as he felt Axel's muscles stretching and straining as the taller male moved himself closer, treating Roxas' chest to a series of warm, open mouthed kissed. Those kisses soon trailed to the blonde's sensitive nipples, leaving Roxas arching and gasping when Axel sucked lightly and swirled his tongue about them, sure to give them all the attention Roxas could stand.

"Ah… Axel, nnn, God." Roxas mewled, pulling and tugging at his hair, desperate for him to do something else. The pleasure was getting unbearable, as was the throbbing between his legs. Axel immediately saw how impatient he was getting and decided to give in to what the boy wanted, taking it very slowly as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Okay… I'm going to take these off. Don't worry, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything. Just, let me try, okay? Like I said, tell me to stop if you don't like it." Axel explained before the other had the chance to ask. Roxas, still, was a bit displeased about losing more clothing, but he could only manage a small nod. He was too needy for attention to care much about what was going to happen. Once his pants were removed, he placed his hands over his eyes, too traumatized by the fact that his erection was far more than apparent behind the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Mmm… Rox." Axel sighed happily, gently palming the stiffness behind his underwear. "I hope you're ready to feel good." He purred with excitement himself, wanting even the slightest moan from the other more than he could remember wanting anything else in his life.

"Hnn… Axel, please… Please don't tease me." He gasped, his hips lifting eagerly on their own at the simple touch. He was surprised in himself to see how quickly he abandoned self esteem issues and worry once Axel touched him.

And so Axel continued, very slowly removing the boy's boxers, his firm hand immediately taking hold of the boy's arousal, beginning to shift his grip up, and back down, his eyes glued to Roxas' face.

Roxas jumped slightly, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at exactly what was happening. It wasn't that he didn't know what was going on, he just couldn't believe what he was feeling, and that Axel was the one doing it. Nor could he believe he was completely exposed to him. He opened his mouth, not sure of what to say. A part of him wanted to demand that Axel at least not look as he touched, but only a soft whimper left his lips when Axel's thumb carefully rolled about the head of his arousal, leaving him to struggle in the strengthening waves of pleasure that plagued his body.

_Sora seemed so okay with having sex with Riku… It was like it was something he was proud of, something that made him happy, something that filled him… I can't keep denying myself of what I want. Not anymore. I really… Want that happiness too._

Roxas thought idly, slowly lowering himself back to the bed, even daring to spread his legs more to make it less difficult for Axel to administer what he wished. He had to admit that Axel was being very selfless. Sure, it was obvious Axel wanted these things, but not once did he either ask or guide Roxas physically to give him pleasure. Axel really was looking out for him, he really did seem to care for Roxas in a pure way. It was just like Sora said it could be, and he needed to let it happen.

_And I really should NOT be thinking about Sora at a time like this._

He laughed internally and finally submitted fully, venturing to look at Axel's handsome face, locked on his own, his brow reflecting concentration as he slowly continue on, watching for sure signs of pleasure and nothing negative. Why not throw the poor guy a bone? It was obvious he was really trying.

"Ax… That feels really good…" the blonde murmured, arching his back slightly with another soft sigh of growing ecstasy falling from his lips. He lifted himself slightly once more and reached for the other, beckoning him closer with a kind stroke about the side of Axel's face, smiling to himself as he felt him move forward as he wanted.

"Does it…?" he asked rhetorically, his voice low and quiet, portraying only a soft contentment and willingness to press forward with what they were doing. He was obviously feeling a lot better with that small compliment, and he positioned himself directly over Roxas, his fist still pumping slowly between them.

"Mmm…" Roxas affirmed, his half lidded eyes shutting completely as he pulled the other closer, placing supple kisses about his chin and jaw, bumping his nose to his in an loving way before connecting their lips, his intense internal pleasure making him long to appreciate the other.

Axel had never felt so weak in his life. He openly moaned into the other's mouth, his brows lifting slightly in overwhelming glee, working his lips ever so gently against the other's, doing his utmost to match the appreciation and love he was being given. He had never had such a gentle and innocent relationship with anyone. It was foreign, but oh so completing. He wanted to treat Roxas with nothing but kindness, the utmost control and gentleness, and he wouldn't falter, no matter what. He would stay the course and give the blonde everything his heart could ever desire. That's what he promised himself in that moment.

Soon, Roxas broke the kiss, shaking slightly as he held to the other tighter, his breath shallow. "Axel… Faster, please." He begged through another moan, his nails digging slightly into the older man's shoulders. Axel obliged without question, his hand following direction as he slowly untangled himself from Roxas, trailing kisses down his chest and belly, stopping at one of his hips. He felt the blonde's hands following him down, kneading gently at his scalp, his fingers woven through his hair. He shifted closer to the center of Roxas' body and firmly pumped a couple more times before he stopped this movement, opening his mouth to take the blonde's weeping erection in.

"A-ah! Axel, uhn…" Roxas cried weakly, trembling even harder at the hot wet feeling about him, tight and sucking, that devilish tongue prodding firmly at the sensitive flesh of the underbelly in circular, swirling motions. Never in his life did he imagine it would feel so good. So good and so contenting that he couldn't even argue that it was a dirty thing to do that made him feel momentarily self conscious.

"God, Axel… Axel…" He couldn't help chanting the redhead's name, a hot pulse of pleasure spreading through his body, growing more intense with every passing second. Roxas' brows were knitted together and he struggled to open his eyes and watch as his head moved up, and down, pulling him in and releasing him. He didn't know how, but Axel managed to look hella sexy like that. His eyes closed as he concentrated, though he looked almost serene as he adjusted his long hair and moved a bit faster with ease before his brilliant green eyes shifted open to look up at him once more.

That look just about killed Roxas, and he could feel himself nearing his end. This was Axel, his roommate, with his dick, in his mouth. He was definitely getting his first blow job. A blow job from his male roommate, and holy fuck, was it good. And he was sure he was getting redundant with these thoughts. But he couldn't help himself. He was completely out of control, moaning and shaking, arching and writhing, and most embarrassing, _begging_ for Axel. But it didn't matter how coherent he wanted to be, he kept calling the redhead's name like he was a God, his breathing ragged and head thrown back against the pillows as his orgasm threatened its swift approach.

"U-uhn… Uhn… Axel, I… Please stop, I'm going to… In your mouth." Roxas managed to choke out after much effort and struggle, his arms shielding his eyes in embarrassment. Axel only hummed with pleasure in response, the deep growl causing a satisfying vibration about Roxas' twitching erection, before he promptly dismissed the blonde's warning, gripping his hips tightly as he bobbed his head even faster, intent on making the other come. Roxas desperately wanted to protest, but could only find himself hissing out the most satisfied of moans as he melted back into the mattress, his hands now gripping at the sheets. After a few more intense moments of building pressure, Roxas finally released himself into Axel's awaiting mouth, mewling loudly and panting as he rode out his ecstasy, body arched.

Roxas was certainly dizzy, but felt damn good. His whole body felt heavy and warm, and all he could do was close his eyes and attempt to catch his breath, a small smile growing from the corners of his lips. That was… "Awesome." He sighed, slowly sitting up, trying to ignore the fact that Axel had clearly swallowed before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I… I don't think I've heard that one before." Axel chuckled, running his hand through his hair before in an almost shy manner, looking back into Roxas' eyes. "So, uh… Did you—" he was suddenly cut off by Roxas practically pouncing him, pressing him back to the bed, Axel's long legs flailing.

"Roxas! Haha, what's gotten into you?" Axel laughed, sliding his hands along Roxas sides, smiling kindly up at him. Perhaps that myth that men were a lot more pleasant to be around should they get laid more often was being proven true with Roxas' behavior.

"I want… You." Roxas attempted to express before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Axel, rather liking the idea of being the one to be on top and in control. He sighed happily when he felt Axel's arms about him, and those soft lips yielding to his every will beneath his own. He could get used to this. He knew Axel must be in a terrible state of arousal having to wait so long, so he wasn't going to waste time on being unsure, or being slightly freaked out by the weird taste now in his mouth from kissing Axel. He sure as hell knew what that taste was, but he was going to go ahead and block that from memory.

Roxas quickly sat up and went about removing Axel's pants and boxers, throwing them lazily to the floor before sliding down on the redhead's body, taking the other's throbbing erection into his hand with a flushed face.

"H-holy shit." He bit his bottom lip, clumsily beginning to stroke and pump as Axel had done for him, not sure of where to keep his eyes after venturing a small glance.

"What's… wrong…?" Axel sighed, placing his hand through Roxas' hair in a gentle and loving manner, trying to keep his focus. "You know you don't have to… I just wanted to give to you tonight…"

"Nothing, you're just… Huge." He tried to swallow that word, rushing on to his next sentence as he leaned his head into Axel's hand, pumping harder. "And no. I want to learn. I want to give to you, too…" he mewed softly, trying to imagine it was himself, in a way, so he would know what to do to make Axel feel good. Though, he was still at a sore disadvantage, considering he could count on his fingers the amount of times he'd ever done such a thing to himself.

Axel took the compliment, though not without a blush and small laugh, propping himself up on his elbows upon stacked pillows so he could feel more comfortable. Roxas really was terribly cute, and even the pleasure he had longed for from the blonde couldn't stop him from admiring that. He continued to relax and made no move to hold back whatsoever, not wanting to make the other work harder than necessary. Axel sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and simply trying to experience. He hadn't felt so good in a long time and he couldn't help the soft groans that escaped his lips from deep within his throat. Little did he know, however, how much these small noises drove Roxas crazy.

The blonde remained fixated on the task at hand, sure to pick up the pace as moments flew past, and he had to bite at his lip to stop himself from moaning as well. He never realized he was such a sucker for voices, and didn't even fathom that he would be so worked up by a few simple moans. But Axel _did_ have a sexy voice, or so he argued to himself mentally.

Continuing his heavenly torture, Roxas used both hands to move against Axel's straining erection, glancing up towards the other's face as he noticed him begin to twitch more violently. "Are you okay, Ax…?"

"H-hnnn…?" Axel purred in question before he finally comprehended Roxas' words, opening his eyes once more to look down at the other. "Y-yeah… I'm really close." He panted in warning, struggling to maintain his composure. But he was sweat slicked and drowning in silent ecstasy, leaving him to claw at the bed below him and strain to keep his hips still.

Roxas seemed to grow excited at this, as if receiving a reward for good behavior when Axel said this. He then cleared his throat, saying the first thing that came to mind that he thought sounded right. "I want you to come, Axel…" he whispered in a dark and sultry tone, though unintentionally.

Axel's brow furrowed at this. So unfair, acting like that around him. He was already having trouble containing himself, and that was _not_ helping. Nonetheless, he held onto sanity as much as possible in order to avoid fucking the boy there when he wasn't ready and ruining his chances at establishing a decent relationship with the blonde.

Roxas found himself rather pleased at the helpless and pleasured expression on Axel's face once he looked up. He didn't know it would be so thrilling to have such control over someone sexually. Though, he knew it was probably all the more heightened by the fact that this was _Axel_ he was controlling. He was always the one guiding him around and teasing him. Making him speechless with pleasure was simply perfect in every way. Though, if he was going to finish soon…

_Where would it…?_

Roxas thought quickly and, though a bit put off by the idea, simply because it seemed strange, AND he didn't know what he was doing, he held firm to the shaft of Axel's erection, though placed the head in his mouth, sucking softly. Once he got used to that, he began moving his hands up and down again, closing his eyes as he worked hard, keeping his mouth and hands in unison. He felt Axel's hands about his hair again, and could hear his moans grow louder, his breathing more unsteady.

"Ahh, Roxas…" Axel warned, his head tossing to the side as he lost himself, finally releasing into the other's mouth with another pleasured sigh, his body tensing. Roxas promptly choked and let go of the other, struggling to grasp a tissue from a nearby box on Axel's desk as it dribbled out the corners of his mouth. This brought Axel back from his dazed state of pleasure as he quickly sat up and grabbed the tissue from Roxas' hand, gently wiping at his lips with soft and slow movements, his eyes catching the other's baby blue ones.

"Sorry about that…" he whispered, hushed by the calmness of the moment, looking a bit amused as well as apologetic.

"It's okay…" Roxas shook his head slightly then reached for Axel's hand, lowering it as he inched forward, unwilling to break eye contact. The redhead slipped his hands behind Roxas' head and brought him closer, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss before gripping at the blonde's slender hips and pulling him into his lap, longing for any closeness possible.

"Ax… Thank you." Roxas murmured against the other's lips before holding him tightly. Axel only smiled in return and pecked his lips, giving him a tight squeeze before falling back onto the pillows, bringing the other with him. "Thank you, too." The redhead whispered, chuckling softly when Roxas pulled the covers over both of them before curling closer to him on his chest, kissing him again and again.

x---X---x

Axel got a bit shy in there a couple of times now didn't he~? Shall be explained in upcoming chapters. Anyway, hope their first little sexual adventure was good for you to read! TAKE CARE!


	10. Comfortable

Alright guys, another update. I am sorry about the wait. I am actually writing another akuroku multichapter story. I'm doing this in order to keep things fresh. If I cannot switch it up, I get bored and get writer's block. So that new story should be up soon, but not to worry! I will still be updating this regularly. The delay this time was because of the hectic and busy life I am blessed with.

Also, a WARNING. I talk about the book _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde in this chapter. It is by far my all time favourite book and highly recommend it. However, I do spoil some huge ending bits, so, sorry!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy?

x---X---x

Axel awoke with a small sigh, unwilling to open his eyes to face the pestering sun. He stretched slightly and then rolled over, pressing closer to the slumbering, warm mass beside him. Roxas. His bare skin, all warm and soft from deep sleep, was terribly luxurious, and he couldn't help himself from running his hand along his side, along his ribs. Finally, he opened his eyes, wanting to see the boy's face.

"Rox…" He whispered kindly, brushing Roxas' bangs from his eyes so that he could kiss his brow, smiling as the other stirred, opening his eyes slowly. "Axel?" He questioned before burying his face into the redhead's collar, draping an arm lazily over the older man's side. One thing about the blonde was that he may throw some people off with his shyness or avoidance of physical contact, but in the morning, he always loved to be close and cuddle. He always wondered about that part of himself, but he assumed it was because he and Sora would always cuddle close in the mornings when they were tired and didn't want to go to school when they were much younger.

"Why are we getting up so early?" he whined, trying to pull the covers over his head, "It's Sundaaay." He groaned on, unwilling to let it go.

"We don't have to get up." Axel yawned in response, glancing towards his alarm clock, "Though it is already noon." He chuckled, closing his eyes and resting his chin atop Roxas head, pulling him into a lazy, full body hug.

"Noon already?" the blonde murmured tiredly, nuzzling closer with his nose. "We _did_ go to bed late, though. What like, four or something?"

"Mmm… Somewhere around there." Axel opened his eyes once more as he felt Roxas shift, holding himself up on extended arms, looking down at the other.

"Hi…" Axel offered after a moment of silent staring, relaxing when he saw a smile spread across Roxas' features.

"Hi. Good morning." The blonde quipped a bit shyly, placing his hand on the other's bare chest, leaning down to peck his lips.

"I could definitely get used to this." Axel grinned in his usual, catlike manner, tickling Roxas lightly about the sides before throwing him down and rolling over him trapping him to the mattress as he kissed chastely about his lips. "Not that I'm complaining," Axel started, pulling back to stare down at the other again, "But what made you change your mind so quick? You were really intent on sleeping."

"I just… Remembered about last night and I realized I wanted to kiss you." This comment softened Axel's demeanor considerably, leaving him grinning like an idiot above him, rather caught up in the moment.

"You look really… happy. Not smug or anything like usual." Roxas noted a bit warily, only to be hushed by another kiss before Axel rolled off of him to lie at his side.

"I guess… I'm just not used to anything like this going well in my life." He laughed sheepishly, trying to brush off the negative subject. But Roxas wouldn't be following those wishes anytime soon.

"Explain?" he turned to face the other, waiting patiently for Axel to speak.

"Uh… Well, all my past relationships were all about sex. And nothing was ever nice or gentle. And you… We really careful with me last night and it just sort of surprised me. You made me feel cared about, not used… But uh, don't get me wrong, I'm not assuming we're in a relationship or anything." Axel backtracked once he realized what he had said, wanting to hit himself in the face at such a slipup. The last thing he wanted was to make Roxas uncomfortable, and he was just about one hundred per-cent sure he had done that anyway.

Roxas gave him a strange look. Was he that scary? So much so that even after experimenting sexually and kissing so much, Axel would assume that he didn't want to be with him? Roxas rolled his eyes, placing a finger to the redhead's lips.

"Stop there. Don't be an idiot. We'll get to that in a minute. But… About those past relationships. I wouldn't do that. I think that's a really shitty and stupid thing to do. I'm glad you're telling me this. And that would explain why you suddenly got shy at times. I didn't think the big bad Axel could be that way." Roxas half smiled. He was trying to lighten the other's mood, but he didn't want to seem like he didn't care. Because he sure as hell did.

"I guess we all have our weaknesses…" Axel chuckled sheepishly, placing his hands about Roxas' waist. He didn't know why he was being so shy. He really needed to learn not to let these things get to him and turn his charm back on, right? He swallowed before forcing his usual, lazy smirk to tug at the corners of his lips. "So, what about that other part?" he ventured. Truth be told, he was terribly nervous about what Roxas had to say.

"Well… If you wanna try… or something. Like… Together, you know." Roxas mumbled incoherently, adverting his gaze when he realized his face was heating up.

Though Roxas wasn't very clear, Axel's smile grew. He knew exactly what the precious blonde was getting at. "Rox?"

"H-hmmm?" the younger male asked softly, forcing himself to drag his eyes to meet those stunning green ones.

"Would you like to go out? Have a try at being my boyfriend?" Axel asked, his smile wide, but slight worry still present in his eyes.

"Y-yeah… Yes." The blonde smiled, leaning down to wrap his arms tightly around the other. His first boyfriend? He didn't do too shabby. Not too shabby at all. That handsome, smart ass, charismatic and charming redhead idiot of a roommate was his boyfriend. His brand new, very first boyfriend. And it was certainly a thrilling thought. He could definitely get used to this, and see where it would go.

"Good. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Axel whispered softly, a smile on his lips. Roxas only hit him lightly on the shoulder before pulling back and making eye contact, leaning in for a kiss. Axel slid his fingers through Roxas' hair, his eyes sliding shut as he felt the other move closer, suddenly interrupted by a loud melody, startling Roxas into an upright position.

"A-ah phone, sorry. That's Sora…" Roxas leaned over and plucked his pants from the floor to retrieve the phone from his pocket, Axel making a small grunt as the blonde crawled over him in the process.

"Broooo~" Sora sang through the phone once Roxas picked it up, trying to hold back a laugh and mouthing a 'sorry' to Axel once he sat up.

"Hey, what's up?" the blonde replied smoothly, feeling himself gently topple over as Axel pulled himself out from underneath him, choosing to pounce instead of idly sit by.

"Nothing! You? You keep making weird huffing noises, is everything okay?" the brunette's voice altered to a tone of concern through the cell.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Roxas chuckled, closing his eyes with a poorly contained sigh as the redhead began leaving warm open-mouthed kisses over the blonde's slender neck.

"You sound really happy." His twin quipped in a cheery tone of his own before stopping to say something to Riku about laundry, giving Roxas the opportunity to laugh softly when Axel tickled his fingers along his sides.

"Yeah, I'm having a good day. Good night. Thanks for making me go, it was a lot of fun."

"Of course! Anyway, you free? I wanted to head over and say hello like we promised. Riku's lazy butt is going to run an errand and says I can't come, so I want to see you."

"How can you be lazy when you're running errands? And he's going alone? Think he's getting something for you?" The blonde smiled into the receiver, though Sora obviously couldn't see. Regardless he awaited the reply whilst biting softly at his bottom lip, feeling Axel shift over him as he moved his kisses to his collar.

"I think so!" he cheered excitedly, his voice raising an octave, "So can I come overrr?"

"Yes, yes. You coming now?" Roxas questioned, sliding his fingers about the redhead scalp, before his nimble hands slid down the back of his neck.

"I am! Be ready for me!" Roxas only chuckled before ending the call, tossing the phone back to the pile of clothing on the floor. "Sora's coming over." Roxas cooed to the redhead, slipping his fingers down to his chin, coaxing him upwards.

"Really now? I have to get dressed, huh?" Axel pouted, only receiving an apologetic smile and nod from the blonde who swiftly escaped his grasp and retreated for the bathroom quickly throwing on some clothing and brushing his teeth. Axel flopped over before he finally gathered the energy to pull on his pants, walking towards to bathroom in hopes of finding a shirt. Upon turning the corner and pulling a plain T on from his closet, the redhead glanced at the blonde trying to fix his bedhead, looking rather frustrated. In all honesty, Axel couldn't tell the difference between Roxas' styled hair and bed head, but the blonde insisted on numerous occasions when getting ready in the morning that there was a distinct difference. Axel's wild hair was rather tame this morning, and after only running his fingers through it a couple of times it was good as new. Stepping closer to the blonde, he affectionately patted his ass before leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder. "You look good, stop fussing."

"Axel." Roxas whined, placing one of his hands defensively on his rear end. "You spanked me."

"You have a cute butt, I can't help it." Help it? Hardly a question. Roxas' ass was the nicest ass he had ever seen, that was for sure. And it wasn't _his_ fault he couldn't contain himself well when presented with such a perfect little gift.

"You're such an idiot." Roxas scolded, finally abandoning his hair, turning his back to the mirror, facing Axel.

"Idiot boyfriend." Axel corrected in a murmur, liking the sound of such a thing. He then slyly slid his hands down to Roxas' slender waist, holding him close as he leaned down for that kiss he missed out on earlier, feeling the boy lift his arms to settle over his shoulders, tangling in his hair.

"Roxas~" Sora suddenly yelled through the door, knocking loudly several times.

Axel suddenly opened his eyes, looking rather disgruntled as Roxas gave him an apologetic look before slipping from his grasp again. He was going give that brunette a talking to about awful timing. Rather pouty, he retreated to his bed and flopped dramatically on it as Roxas answered the door, welcoming his twin in. he figured he might as well isolate himself to the best of his ability in such a small room, assuming Roxas would want him to keep his hands to himself for the time being until the blonde broke the news.

"Hi Axel!" Sora's cheery voice floated over to him, drawing his eyes in their direction, seeing the two part from the end of a hug.

"Hey Sora." He offered kindly despite the boy's constant cockblocking. He then rolled to lay on his stomach, watching the two chat rapidly for a few minutes, rather amazed at their connection. You could tell instantly they were twins when they interacted.

Suddenly, after a short laugh, Roxas clapped his hands onto Sora's shoulders, his expression taking on something more serious. "Sor, there's something I want to tell you." He quickly changed subject from their light banter before. This caught Axel's attention which was slowly fading, his eyes drifting back to Roxas' face.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora asked curiously before he was guided closer to Axel's bed, prompting him to sit up. Roxas then let go of Sora and went to stand beside where Axel sat, placing his hand over his. "Uhm. Axel asked me out this morning. So… We're together." He said sheepishly. He didn't really know how to go about telling Sora, but he didn't want to leave Axel out of that moment. He figured he looked girly or cliché or something, presenting it this way, but he sucked it up and waited for the brunette's reaction.

Sora's expression rapidly grew into one of the biggest smiles any of them had ever seen as he threw his arms around Roxas and squeezed him tight. "Ah! Congratulations! Your first boyfriend!" he cheered before letting go of the blonde and flopping halfway over the edge of the bed, hugging Axel about the stomach.

"I'm so glad for you both, but you better take care of him!" Sora warned, though was still entirely friendly in his tone. He trusted Axel, for some unknown reason. The redhead raised his brows at this and patted the boy's shoulder, chuckling nervously. "No worries… I can't imagine hurting him." He reassured, Sora finally letting him go.

"I need to go tell Riku!" the brunette sighed happily, giving his brother a quick hug once more.

"Wait. You're going already? You've been talking about the visit today since last night." The blonde asked surprised. He loved his brother and loved his visits, but at the same time he _could_ use some time just he and Axel. Besides, he had studying to do…

Sora seemed to pick up on this vibe and simply winked once he was sure Axel wasn't looking at him, simply smiling. "Yes, but now I need to tell Riku, and I just realized I have an exam tomorrow! So, maybe we could eat lunch together soon? Text me." Sora insisted, his exit a whirlwind of quick chatter and a few more hugs between the twins, his presence gone as abruptly as it arrived.

"Your brother is a serious spaz." Axel chuckled, falling back onto the bed after a stretch, his head lolling to the side so he could continue watching Roxas as they spoke.

"Yeah, I think I got the mellow gene." The blonde shrugged with a slight chuckle of his own, flushing softly when he noticed a lazy smirk developing on Axel's features as they made eye contact.

"So, about that kiss…" the redhead started, propping himself up on an elbow. "Do I get it now?"

"Well… We have to study for our class, you know. If you study with me, then I'll give you that kiss." The blonde tempted the other. He already realized he was going to need to push Axel into staying focused on school.

"Okay, okay. I promise." Axel rolled his eyes before his grin returned, his eyes narrowing with hawk like attention as he watched the shy blonde step closer. Once he was in reach, Axel extended his free hand that wasn't holding him up out to graze along the boy's cheek and then slide to the back of his scalp and into his hair, pulling him closer.

Finally their lips met in one hot, melting kiss, a very quiet sigh escaping both of them as they indulged, their eyes shut as their lips moved in unison, arms tangled up in one another.

x---X---x

"Tell your brother to stop interrupting us." Axel whined from the floor, rolling about dramatically as Roxas stood with his hands upon his hips after having shut the door behind his twin. They were two months into school and had grown quite close since then. They were inseparable at the very least, and they had come to find that Sora had the uncanny ability to interrupt them any chance he got, though it was unknowingly.

"We need to do your essay anyway." Roxas tried to coo, though he wasn't very sympathetic. He knew Axel wasn't seriously mad at his brother, and truth be told, he was trying to hold back a laugh as he watched the redhead flop onto his side, his face obscured by his now partially crumpled notes.

"Wait, you mean we can't kiss now? This is so unfair!" Axel continued to whine dramatically, much like a child with his toy taken away for no good reason. Though he enjoyed being dramatic to get a laugh out of Roxas, he was partially serious. Finally dragging himself up to sit and running his fingers through his hair, Axel settled his sharp green eyes onto Roxas as he resumed his seat beside him on the floor, pulling his papers back into his hands, glancing over them once more.

"Okay… I think a good comparison would be between Dorian and Basil. Obviously their paths in life are very different, and well, you know the end, and that is the culmination of their differences, and where blame is being placed unfairly. You could also compare Dorian's portrait to the vampire archetype. Which, in turn, makes Dorian's behavior and decisions the true vampire. You have to make sure you keep referring back to how he is the cause of the ultimate progression of the story, and of course the end. Sound good?" the blonde raised his eyes from his tiny scrawl, staring intently at Axel for any signs of comprehension.

"Good, good, yup." Axel nodded soundly, staring down at the papers in Roxas' hands, unwilling to make eye contact.

Roxas' eyes narrowed and he continued to stare down at Axel's face, taking a moment to collect himself before speaking carefully. "Axel."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Axel slowly lifted his eyes, a sheepish grin on his face. He knew he was in deep shit.

"You_ did_ finish the book, right?"

"Of course I did!" He had no idea why he insisted on lying to Roxas. He knew he had already been caught.

"Really. Then. Basil and Dorian. That culminating moment towards the end between them, what is it?"

"He… Well, that's obvious. Basil told him he was gay for him, finally." He tried. Sure, he read the beginning of the book, and maybe it was his _own_ homosexual tendencies that made him feel like Basil HAD to be gay, but it was worth a shot, right?

"_No_. Not even _close_. Axel, Dorian brutally _stabbed_ him to death."

"Fuck, really?" Axel scratched the back of his head, looking down at his lap. "I really thought he was gay or something."

"Axel. I agreed to help you with your paper; you could have at least read the damn book yourself!" Roxas scolded, angrily hitting Axel's arm with his notes.

"But how could I have time with you around." Axel pouted, flinching away as Roxas attempted to whack him again.

"You're blaming this on _me_!?"

"No, no, babe, I mean, you're just so cute that I—"

"Nice try." Roxas cut him short, folding his arms over his chest.

"Roxaasss." Axel mewed, suddenly switching tactics, pulling himself onto all fours and crawling closer before rolling onto his back, placing his head in Roxas' lap. It was a last ditch effort. He had come to find that Roxas loved playing with his hair and babying him. They had spent many nights laying this way, silently watching TV until they got tired enough to sleep.

"No. No. No. Don't you dare." The blonde huffed, "Don't give me those puppy eyes. They won't work this time." He tried arguing, his frown deepening when he realized Axel had no intention of moving.

"Roxie. The paper's due in a week. I promise I will read the book by the weekend?" Axel asked from Roxas' lap, trying not to smile as he noted the blonde was beginning to waver. After a few more minutes of internal struggle, Roxas set the papers aside and slid his fingers through red locks, pulling for a moment. "I'm holding you to that. And your show this Saturday is NO excuse, get it?"

"Yessir!" Axel saluted with a serious expressing before he sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his head to loll to the side as he melted under the blonde's gentle stroking. He always hated when people played with his hair, and being as loud as it was, it was an easy target for grabby hands. But Roxas was special, and it didn't annoy him in the slightest when Roxas pet him.

"One of these days, you're not going to win with these underhand tactics." Roxas huffed, though he was smiling, his nimble fingers smoothing along the other's scalp.

"You say that now." Axel grinned, opening his eyes and turning his head to face Roxas. "It's getting late. And tomorrow's Thursday. Which means early classes for me. You wanna continue this in bed?" he offered, slowly sitting up, detangling himself from the blonde.

"Deal. Mine or yours?"

"Mine!" Axel cheered before standing and scooping Roxas into his arms, tossing him on to his messy bed. The blankets were always strewn about as well as the tons of pillows, as most of Roxas' pillows made it over to his bed, but neither could deny that he had the softest blankets.

Roxas erupted into delicious peals of laughter as he was gently thrown, sitting himself up to fix the crumpled blankets before removing his shirt and falling back to arch his hips, wiggling out of his pants as well.

"Sexy Roxie~" Axel singsonged, also stripping down to his boxers before setting their alarm, shutting off the lights, and hopping into the bed, pouncing Roxas.

"No!" the blonde squealed as he felt himself get pinned, the redhead sprinkling kisses all about his face. Axel, of course, never paid attention to Roxas' cries of denial, as he knew he wasn't serious, and continued to harass him with loving pecks before he rolled over to lie beside Roxas, pulling the covers up over them.

"Axel." Roxas hummed softly, scooting closer to tuck his head under Axel's chin, his fingers idly tracing patterns about the other's warm skin. He enjoyed the quiet moment of silent peace between them before slowly tilting his head back, a warm smile spreading across his lips at the recognization that Axel's eyes were open as well, silently keeping eye contact. Axel's expression changed as well, making a sluggish transition to a lazy, sleepy smile, his hand lifting to run along the blonde's side.

A soft breath left Roxas' mouth as a small, amused laugh. It took some practice, getting used to being in a relationship with someone and being so close to them. But Axel was a combination of both patient and insistent, giving him space to make his own moves, but never quitting the helpless flirting. But in time he grew to not only admire Axel and feel more comfortable, but he began to crave the gentle touches and kisses. In the process of growing closer, Roxas had asked Sora for more and more advice, and finally felt confident and fully educated in the acts of sex. He had finally gained the courage to pleasure Axel and allow him to pleasure him as well more frequently, but they had yet to go all the way. He knew that took time, and he wanted the time to be right.

Regardless of his history of shyness, he couldn't help but find that sleepy gaze so precious and so handsome, and he lifted his hands up to hold the sides of that gorgeous face, coaxing him downwards.

"Does this mean I get a goodnight kiss?" Axel murmured tiredly, happily shifting closer.

"Mmm. But you're still in trouble." Roxas whispered, trying to fight his smile.

"About the book? Nnngh. Unfair. Books."

"Mhm. If you get it all done before your show on Saturday, then that gives us more time to have fun and celebrate a good show." He purred, his hands shifting back to his temples, fingers threading through his hair.

"Have fun? Celebrate? You have something planned Rox?" his grin grew at that one, his arms pulling Roxas to lay flush against him.

"Mmmm. Maybe some things for my sexy guitarist." He hummed lightly, trying to pass it off like it was nothing. Axel groaned softly in protest. He knew Roxas would do _something_. He loved show nights. Ever since they got closer, Roxas always looked at him with fire and lust after their sets. Sora had told him without Roxas' knowing that the blonde had always had a weird kink for guitarists. He wasn't complaining. Hell, it made him ever happier he was in a band.

"Tell meeee."

"Hmmm…" Roxas looked at him in thought before smiling shyly, looking up at him through his long lashes. "Maybe something," he bit his lip, adverting his gaze—forwardness something he still needed to work on—"between you and I. Something like… Sex?"

Axel groaned yet again at that, whining softly. "Don't tease me. You know I have class tomorrow, a hard time being patient, and an even harder time keeping my hands to myself."

"Well if you do well, it will be worth the wait." Roxas chastised with a smug grin before tugging the redhead closer by his long locks, connecting their lips in a slow and sleepy yet passionate kiss.

Axel indulged happily, sighing softly as they continued to kiss for a few long moments before regretfully pulling away, his eyes sliding shut.

"Goodnight Roxas."

x---X---x

Surprisingly, Axel had been good. He completed his paper as he was told, and Roxas had concluded that he had done a good job, and had obviously finished the book. That made Roxas sigh with relief, as, he had little hope the lazy redhead could complete a book like _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. Old English literature was not something Roxas thought Axel would enjoy.

Nonetheless, they powered through the rest of the week and were ready for their usual wind down: A show and a party. The band was getting more and more attention, and the local favouritism for the redhead's group was beginning to spread. Tonight's show in particular was two towns over, and the car ride had been fun. Axel had brought Roxas out of his shell immensely, and they were both hitting one another and singing the whole duration. Another thing that made tonight special was that Sora and Riku were coming. Sora had heard Roxas unknowingly gush for so long, that the brunette finally asked how to get tickets, and they were planning to show up when their set started, unlike Roxas who had become their first roadie and groupie in a sense, helping them set up and spending a lot of time backstage.

Axel's performances on stage were a source of great pride for Roxas. He always felt an odd aching in his heart whenever he would see them perform, and a swell of triumph when he would notice Axel's eyes were on his alone, and not the swarming girls who always cluttered and pushed at the front row. The only thing he could hope was that Sora and Riku would enjoy the music as well. Axel's music had become so personal to the blonde in their time together, he treated the songs like they were a piece of himself, a vulnerable and much loved piece, and had grown to know every single word.

Once everything had been set up, Roxas released his lanky redhead boyfriend after a good luck kiss, to vanish into the crowd, intent on finding his brother and companion.

"Roxas! Roxas! Over here!" a familiar voice called, leaving the blonde to spin around, looking about until he finally saw Sora, waving his arm above his head. Once they made eye contact, Sora trotted over, a broad smile on his face, Riku quietly in tow.

"I am really excited! I looked them up, and they are seriously getting a fanbase, Rox! That's so cool!" the brunette crowed, pulling Roxas into a quick and gentle hug. Roxas only smiled widely, looking proud as usual. "I know, it's great! And, Hi Riku." He waved earning a gentle hello. For whatever reason, Riku was always hard to read for Roxas, but he was still always pleasant when around he and Sora. After grabbing a quick drink and snack from the bar outside the main pit (which Sora absolutely INSISTED on), they found their way through the growing crowd, pushing and pulling themselves to the front.

"This is going to be crazy!" Sora shouted over the hum of the crowd, Roxas nodding and opening his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the loud cries from the crowd, realizing they had walked on stage. Sora only winked at his brother, the three of them turning their attention to the band as they began to get comfortable, Axel plugging in his guitar and strumming it a few times before making a few adjustments.

Quickly, Larxene's voice boomed over the microphone, announcing their arrival, egging on the crowd with vulgarity and sass, as she always did. The crowd only continued to howl until finally the group onstage began to play together, erupting into song. As he had grown used to doing, Roxas quickly lost himself in the music, his eyes following all the members, but always settling on the redhead for long periods of time, simply admiring the way he played. Reflecting back on his first encounter with Axel, he could hardly believe how his feelings had changed. It started out so awkward and dreading, the blonde nothing more than a recluse. But now he was charged with energy, cheering and singing as well, lost in the grungy world of the music scene.

Much to his relief, he found that Sora and Riku seemed to be having quite a good time, though of course, the brunette was much more vocal with his admiration for their music. On several occasions, Sora would hook arms with Roxas and sway with him, cheer and look at him excitedly, only bringing Roxas' energy to higher planes. Before he was ready for it to be anywhere near over, despite how overheated he was, Larxene took in a breath and paused, speaking through the mic, her voice flowing about the large space.

"I hope you assholes are having a good time!" she jeered before chuckling, adjusting the mic's cord. "We're going to wind it down now. Our last song of the night, a new one. It's a bit of a love song, you could say. But don't worry. It isn't slow, because I know you all don't like that." A couple of hoots from the crowd left her waiting for general silence, her eyes shifting over to Axel. "It's actually written by our good friend up here, Axel." She continued, closing the distance between herself and the redhead, patting him hard on the back. "Isn't he cheesy, girls?" all the women in the crowd of course spiraled out of control with yells and cries, rejoicing in aww's ad oooh's loudly.

Roxas' eyes widened at this. Axel never told him he was writing a song. Why the hell not? He continued to stare dumbfounded at the stage while Larxene prattled on, shoving the mic to Axel's lips after demanding an explanation.

"Well, ah," Axel chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Let's just say it's for a special blondie in my life."

"Isn't he cliché, girls?" Larxene snorted before leaving the poor man alone, going back to place the mic in its stand. Roxas' jaw dropped at this and he barely registered the squeal from his brother as he hugged him tightly, his eyes lost in Axel's , the man staring back at him with intent, quickly winking before that lazy smirk returned, and he got ready for the song.

"Roxas! Roxas! Holy shit, can you believe this!?" Sora continued to bounce and manhandle the blonde, Roxas finally returning the gesture with a little gasp of his own, his smile wide. Hearing the first chord, he immediately tore his attention from Sora and gave one hundred percent of it to Axel. He would be watching him the whole time, and listening carefully to every detail. As he had expected, the song was amazing. More than amazing. By far his favourite out of all of them, regardless of the fact that it was specially written for him by his boyfriend. Axel had a way with music that really caught Roxas' attention. The style was perfect, made for him, for his liking. And Axel was his and his alone. For his eyes only. The lyrics were sweet in their own forceful way, and quite humourous at the same time. He knew Axel had a hard time expressing himself through serious words, and the song was _obviously_ written by Axel. But it was perfect, absolutely perfect. Roxas wouldn't change one damned thing. As the song winded down, Larxene crossed the stage and draped her arm over Axel's shoulder as he was hunched, playing the last notes needed, Larxene's voice ringing out on the final, elongated syllable.

Right as the two finished up, Larxene thread her fingers through Axel's hair and pulled him down, murmuring something. Roxas raised a brow at this, rather confused, before he felt his heart drop, his stomach flip.

Larxene moved closer and grabbed the sides of Axel's face, smashing her lips against his. And all Roxas knew was that in the instant Larxene connected their lips, Axel didn't flinch away. Roxas pulled air into his lungs and turned on his heal as fast as he could, angrily pushing through the crowd, his brother yelling at him from behind.

What. The. Fuck.

x---X---x

Well oh shit, huh? Not a good turn of events. And boo, Roxas was just starting to feel absolutely sure in himself.

This will be interesting to handle, no?


	11. Soft

Sorry this was so late, guys! Lots of business all about. But this chapter is very well… Sweet. Hahaha. Good luck with that guys, and I plan on getting back on my quicker updating schedule now! Thank you all so much for the kind comments and reviews once more! They mean so much to me!

x---X---x

He could feel his eyes stinging as he continued to push himself through the crowd, dimly aware of Larxene laughing, the sound of a guitar being disconnected roughly, and of course, his brother's voice, continuously calling his name. Finally making it out into the cooler air outside, he threw himself down onto a bench, placing his face in his hands.

How _could_ he do that? He had _given_ himself to him. Emotionally, sexually. He trusted him. He held him, and allowed himself to be held, always working on opening up to the redhead. And when he felt like he was finally making progress, _this_ happens? Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe there was an explanation. But his heart would hear none of what his mind logically had to offer, and he bit his lip to hold back a sudden sob.

Without hearing him walk up, Roxas shifted as he felt what he was sure was his brother's arms wrapped tightly around him. The brunette had sat down beside him, and he was hushing and cooing the blonde in an almost motherly way, rocking him with him.

"It's okay, Rox… It's okay." He tried to offer, though even his voice sounded meek about it.

"But Sora…" Roxas hiccupped, finally sobbing, shaking his head softly. "I really liked him. I really cared about him. So much. More than I have anyone. And I always loved when we would, when getting ready for bed… Oh God." He whimpered softly, alarming Sora.

"What…? What is it?"

"He lives with me! How am I supposed to—"

"You can stay with us for as long as you need until we can sort this out." A calm, collected voice suddenly broke through Roxas' haze, hushing his sobs slightly. It was Riku. He knew Riku and Sora would take care of him. He knew that there were ways he could move on. But having to even FACE that idea so suddenly seemed impossible. He was _truly_ starting to fall for Axel. Something he never thought he would do. That stupid, stupid redhead! That damned _idiot_!

"Roxas!? Roxas!" the blonde jerked his head up at this, instinctively curling closer to the warmth of his brother's arms while his eyes searched, the watery vision landing on none other than Axel. Sora's arms tightened at this, and when Axel finally saw them and moved closer, Riku stepped between them.

Much to Roxas' surprise, Riku shook his head.

"Just let him go. You've done enough for one night." He spoke smoothly, his gaze icy as he sized up the redhead, ready to protect the twins if he needed to.

"No, no, please!" Axel choked frantically, trying to step to the side to look at Roxas. "This is all a serious misunderstanding! I swear! Roxas, please."

The blonde kept his eyes ahead of him, feeling his heart ache at the sound of his voice. He must have been serious; he'd never heard him sound that way before.

"Look, Axel. Now is _not_ the time." Sora suddenly spoke up, his voice sounding a bit venomous. "And if you think that—"

"Stop." Roxas quickly interjected, reluctantly pulling away from his brother, to look at the redhead. "I know him well. And I care about him. He at least deserves the chance to explain." Roxas murmured, feeling his sadness inside slowly morphing into anger. "Thank you both for helping me. But he and I are going for a long drive. I promise I'll call you when I get back."

Riku and Sora exchanged glances before slowly nodding, the brunette still frowning slightly. "Promise?"

"I promise." Roxas said firmly before turning his gaze to Axel, keeping contact for a moment before turning on his heal, stamping angrily to the redhead's car. Axel caught on and followed him frantically, his voice an octave higher than Roxas was accustomed to hearing. "Roxas, I'm so sorry, really, it's not what—"

"Shut up. Give me your keys. Now." Axel pursed his lips and simply nodded, pulling his keys from his pocket and handing them over to the blonde, awkwardly climbing into the passenger seat of his own car as the blonde crawled in as well, rolling over the engine. Axel never really trusted his car to anyone, nor did he know if Roxas was a safe driver, especially when blatantly angered. But he didn't really feel like talking back would be a good idea.

Roxas buckled his seatbelt and turned on the lights, staring straight ahead as he extended his hand towards Axel, still speaking in short commands. "Cigarettes."

Axel raised his brow at this. He knew Roxas would take a drag here and there, but the kid had never finished off an entire cigarette on his own. "But, Rox…"

"Just give them to me."

Once he had one in his hand along with a lighter, he rolled down the window and lit it, taking in a deep breath before pulling out of the parking space and driving down the road, exhaling slowly.

"Okay, talk." He finally said after a few minutes of silence, still slowly smoking. Axel gripped his hands together in his lap, looking at him a bit fearfully, though Roxas wasn't aware.

"That song… I wrote it for you. Larxene was being a bitch. Because I dedicated it to a "blonde" she thought she could take advantage of that. I asked her why she would do such a thing. She said that she wanted to pump up the crowd… But she's just being a bitch. I really, really don't like her Roxas. Not even in the slightest."

"Why didn't you pull back?"

"I was in shock. And my initial reaction was to punch the bitch, honestly, but I realized we were on stage, and I was just sort of dazed and lost, and—"

"Did you make it clear to her that you don't like her?"

"Yes, before I went to find you I said that I was extremely pissed, and I didn't know why she would do such a thing to you and me. She knows we're together."

"Why _are_ we together?"

"What…? Roxas, I really care about you." Suddenly Axel's voice was rather quiet. He hated being doubted, and he was sure his temper would flare violently at any moment.

"Oh do you? Do you really?" Roxas spat angrily, gritting his teeth as he continued to drive quickly down the highway. He knew that now he was just picking a fight and being unfair. In his heart, he knew Axel wasn't lying. That he would never do such a thing intentionally, and that he wouldn't lie. But he was still overwhelmed with emotion, and he never knew how to handle jealousy well.

"Yes! Yes, I happen to care about you, Roxas!" Axel growled, his green eyes fierce as he finally looked at Roxas face once more, seeing it was just as twisted into anger as his.

"Then you ought to FUCKING show it!" the blonde seethed, his fingers digging into the steering wheel.

"_Excuse_ me!?"

"You _heard _me!"

"You're telling me I don't _show_ it!? I don't know, maybe writing you that fucking song didn't show it? Or all the times I've kissed you, or told you, or anything else for that matter! Maybe _you_ should start to fucking show it through a bit of understanding!"

"I swear to God Axel, don't you fucking push it! I am in no mood to—"

"I _love_ you, Roxas."

"…What?"

"I said I _love_ you."

Roxas remained silent, his heart pounding. Sure, they had said they cared for one another before, but never love. He knew how Axel was with his past relationships, and this being Roxas' first, they had both agreed they would wait to say it. Wait until they were sure they had fallen completely for one another, and were ready to seriously commit to one another.

"I wrote that song… because I wanted to tell you that… Tonight." Axel sighed before turning to look out the window, shaking his head with a somber chuckle. "What a fucking mess."

Roxas kept quiet, feeling an uncomfortable lump in his throat, his eyes welling with tears seemingly out of nowhere. This wasn't right. Axel was hurting and he was spending all his time being angry. Axel didn't do anything on purpose. It wasn't his fault. Axel… Really cared.

Closing in on the nearest exit, the blonde took the offramp, finding a gas station immediately next to the highway. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine, slowly turning to the redhead, who was keeping his eyes glued out the window.

"Ax… Look at me." He whispered out softly, waiting patiently as the other took a few moments to himself and then turned to him, his eyes looking a little red. He hadn't been crying, but he could tell he was struggling with the idea.

"I… I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm… such an ass. I shouldn't have been that way towards you." Roxas choked, his brows furrowing.

"Rox… It's okay. I know it's because you care." He sighed, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and scooting towards the inner edge of his seat, reaching out tentatively to cup the side of the blonde's cherub face.

"But… You were only trying to…" Finally the tears spilled, a small strangled whimper leaving his lips as he struggled with breaking down. It wasn't his place to cry here. But he just felt so _guilty_.

"Babe… don't cry."

"I can't help it." He whispered before he untangled himself from his seatbelt as well, throwing himself into the other man's arms, squeezing him tight. He felt the embrace be returned, the redhead's long nose pressing into his hair. And it just felt so right, so perfect. Even the awkward angle of his body as he was trying to hold him whilst in the car felt good, so long as Axel was there. And it all made sense. Axel was _beautiful_. Perfect. In every way. He seemed so tough, but he fell apart around Roxas. He wore his heart on his sleeve for him. He trusted him and sacrificed his insecurities and risked himself for him. Because to Axel, he mattered. A whole damn lot. There was nothing more perfect than that idiot redhead for Roxas.

He buried his hands into those long red locks he adored so much, pulling back so he could connect their gazes, his lip trembling slightly. He had written a song for him. A damn good one too. It meant so much to Roxas, and the thrill and happiness of it all was put aside for silly jealousy. It wasn't right. He knew exactly how he felt now. Exactly what he needed to say.

"Axel, I _love_ you." He murmured softly, gently, kindly, the word stressed with a small crack in his voice. He meant it with everything he had.

"… You mean that, Rox?" Axel whispered softly. It wasn't threatening, it wasn't out of doubt. The question was innocent and pure in a strange way, and instead of frustrating Roxas, it only pushed him to say it more.

"I love you Axel. I really, really do. That song… It was amazing. And it all makes sense to me now. I know what I want. I'm not scared anymore."

Axel gave him a shaky smile, his expression a mixture of so many emotions. He looked overwhelmed, yet eager. "I love you too. I really, really do." He returned the affectionate phrase before leaning forward and capturing the boy's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and passionate, kind and overwhelmed with emotion and care. Need and want, desperation and gentleness, chaste desire. They allowed the kiss to go on for quite some time, innocently touching one another, their fingertips exploring with a new affection, a new knowledge. But the kiss had to come to its end eventually, and when they broke apart, Axel graced the tip of his nose as well as his eyebrow with gentle pecks.

"Axel… Let's go home."

x---X---x

Have some fluffy sap, okay? I really wanted their confession to be in the midst of a fight, so, that last chapter was necessary. But life isn't all butterflies and rainbows, so don't get _too_ excited. A story without conflict is unrealistic.

But! The boys love one another, and it will still be light hearted. It isn't meant to be a dark or depressing story anyway. Haha!


	12. All the Way

Ohoho. Another update. Yay for you! Haha, hopefully yay for you. I am still working on producing the first few chapters of other stories I would like to publish on here as well.

Anyway, the chapter ahead of you is rated M FOR A REASON. Don't like it, don't read it. Basically the whole thing sexual, so, you've been warned. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Lastly, thank you all so very much, for the reviews! Wholeheartedly, they mean so much to me! On we go~

x---X---x

Roxas and Axel had successfully completed their trip back to the dorm—this time Axel rightfully behind the wheel. They had remained a little on the quiet side, but they listened to music the whole ride through, Axel's hand upon the automatic stick shift covered by the blonde's petite one, gently rubbing at the other's larger hand with careful and loving strokes of his fingers.

Upon their arrival, after a quick discussion and phone call regarding Demyx grabbing and keeping safe Axel's abandoned guitar, and another short call between Roxas and his brother about his return to the dorm and the reassurance that everything fine, the two boys were left to crawl into bed, wordless, without much thought. Once the warm blankets lay heavily over them, Roxas held Axel's face in his hands and began to kiss him slowly and passionately, their bodies pressed flush together.

Though Axel was taken by surprise by this sudden loving assault, he had no complaints. He tilted his head slightly as it lay against the pillow, his fingers tracing about the boy's side. The evening had been such a torrent of emotions, he didn't quite know how to settle himself. All he knew was that Roxas was in his arms and it felt right, and he would make damned sure that the little blonde never left his sight. No one would interfere anymore. Though he was perfectly content to continue kissing Roxas, he pulled back, he eyes slowly opening, bumping their foreheads affectionately together.

"I'm sorry again about tonight, Rox..." He whispered, looking guilty, "I'll talk to he—" he was silenced by a soft hush and a lithe little finger upon his lips, those endearing and deep blue eyes locked on his, their voices made quiet by the peace of the moment.

"We'll take care of Larxene… Later." Roxas cooed before slipping his fingers through those long tresses, massaging at the redhead's scalp gently.  
"So you are naturally a brunette. That's what I would have guessed." The blonde suddenly whispered, Axel raising a brow.  
"Your little brown roots are showing." He smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Axel grumbled softly in mock annoyance, touching at his own hair before he finally cracked a smile, chuckling softly. "Don't tell. Or else."

"Or else what?" a small, lopsided smile formed on the younger male's lips.

"Or else I'll get you." Axel groaned softly as he pulled himself up and moved to lay atop the blonde, feeling him sigh contentedly beneath him. Roxas always loved the warm and weighty feeling of Axel atop him, and so he responded quickly, wrapping his arms about his shoulders. "I don't believe you. You wouldn't lay a harmful finger on me." His smile widened in triumph. He knew Axel may be quite tough on the outside, but he was more than sure the redhead wouldn't ever do a thing to harm him.

"I guess you got me." Axel sighed, planting warm, open mouthed kisses along the boy's collar bone and neck, earning soft moans from the blonde as he went. They remained in silence, the only noise in the dark room was the soft shifting about the bed, and small whimpers. Before Roxas could really comprehend, both of their shirts were missing, and the kisses Axel was leaving along his chest and ribs were becoming painfully arousing, a searing energy, a heat, an electricity, running through him with every deliberate and slow touch.

"Ax…" the blonde whined and let his head loll to the side, his back arching slightly when a kiss was placed low on his naval, those warm and perfectly calloused hands smoothing over the sensitive flesh of his partially exposed hips.

"Hmmm…?" the redhead hummed as if in innocent questioning, his venomously green eyes slipping upwards to gaze at the blonde's aroused and frustrated face through dark lashes.

"…O-oh, fuck it." Roxas suddenly swore harshly as he sat up, grabbing at the older man's shoulders and forcing him to lie back upon the plush of the bed, switching their positions as he hovered over him. "You're being too tempting." He warned, his eyes a deeper blue from lust, his breath a bit erratic. Before Axel could press him further with another sarcastic and faux non understanding remark, Roxas began to bite and lick harshly at his neck, his short nails grinding against the other's flesh as his hands moved down his sides to his hips, before one hand strayed and wasted no time in diving beneath the hem of Axel's pants, palming over his growing arousal from the awkward angle.

The redhead gasped softly, the quick sigh slowly morphing into a rather erotic sounding moan. That was, by far, the one thing to completely push Roxas over the edge. Any bit of reality he was still connected to was completely discarded as he disengaged entirely, diving down to ravish the redhead's throat. No, he had never dominated over the other. He had fought for dominance in kisses and the few times he had sucked Axel off for him, he was following direction and out of control. But hearing the redhead melt like that beneath him was enough, even for his inexperienced self, to take over, deep instinct rearing its head menacingly as he bit and sucked.

"Ah-hh… Roxas…" Axel practically _whimpered_ – such an impossibly sexy idea—beneath him. Axel, whimpering? Bringing that man down to submit to him was, by far, one of the most pleasurable and satisfying things the blonde had ever experienced. And he wanted more, more, more, _more_.

"Sit up." Roxas suddenly spoke, rolling off of the other as the redhead scrambled quickly to follow direction. "Rox, what are you—_oh_." Axel sighed softly with a small shiver as the blonde immediately made it apparent what his plan was, falling to his knees beside the bed, popping the button out and tugging the zipper down with nimble fingers, Axel's pants and boxers giving way down the redhead's long legs in one swoop, Roxas' hand wrapping about his stiffness.

"You're treating?" Axel husked out with a raised brow, the corner of his mouth going to the usual lazy smirk, though the amusement hardly reflected in his eyes, the acidic green darkened with lust.

"Maybe I am." Roxas purred in return, his mind a haze. He was hardly aware of what he was doing. All he knew is that for his first time in his life he had a deep and carnal sexual _need_. Not a want, not an option, a _necessity_.

_Yup… Definitely gay. I'm definitely rainbows and bent wrists gay._ He mused idly in his mind as he felt himself twitch at the sight of Axel, his face growing flushed and breath slightly rough from arousal alone. Keeping his deep blue eyes locked on Axel's changing expressions, he very slowly and deliberately varied the pressure of his palm and fingers along the hardened organ before lifting his hand up agonizingly slowly before bringing it back down, continuing to repeat the action.

Axel looked down at him through half lidded eyes, his breath hitching as he nibbled carefully at his own lip, hazily keeping eye contact. "Don't tease… please." He mewed, resisting the urge to buck his hips harder into the contact. The blonde didn't seem to believe this was an appropriate thing to be added to his agenda, and instead ignored the redhead completely, his eyes narrowing into something devious as he continued to stare up at the other. Axel only returned the gaze with confusion and frustration before his back arched and his head tilted back, his hands extending out behind him to hold him up. "Aahhh _shit_."

If anyone had ever defined "not playing fair" Roxas' entirety would be included in at that moment. He wasn't going to give in to Axel's pleas, not yet. He had gripped Axel's erection considerably harder as he moved his hand from base to tip one more time, his thumb joining in at the end of the motion, pressing the pad onto the sensitive tip, rubbing slowly with very minimal adjustments of the digit.

The redhead continued to moan and sigh, growing exponentially louder as Roxas continued his slow and tactful torture. Axel, however, was facing an emotional battle. He was caught between frustrated and drowning in slow and intense ecstasy. He didn't know if he should let the blonde continue as he pleased, or pull him up by his pretty locks onto the bed so he could pound him into that mattress over and over and over and –

"Ahh! Hnn, fuck Roxas, there, _uh_." The best and most frustrating handjob of his life. Violent and manly need finally won out and Axel dove forward, forcefully hooking his hands under the blonde's arms, lifting him and pushing him to fall onto the bed, moving in a cat like and smooth manner to hover over Roxas.

"Impatient?" Roxas panted softly, finally beginning to feel the strain and discomfort now that he wasn't concentrated on Axel's pleasure. His own erection was pressing _painfully_ against his pants – damn him trying to impress Axel with a particularly extra tight pair of black jeans -- and he felt something akin to fire coursing through all of his veins. He couldn't stand it, he needed more skin. But before he could give in to the desire himself, Axel's hands were already removing the remainder of Roxas' clothing, abandoning it to the floor to fend for itself with the leftovers of their discarded casual wear.

"You have no idea." Axel growled passionately before his hand made its way down Roxas' body, gripping his straining erection and moving it about in the same manner the blonde had, smirking with self satisfaction as he watched the younger male melt with pleasure, enduring the same torment he had. However, Roxas' doll face slowly won him over, and the redhead found that he was beginning to comply with the blonde's sweet cries of more.

Roxas only spread his legs wider where he lay writhing, his back arching and eyes slammed shut, moans falling from his lips with every breath. Somewhere along the line he had grown more comfortable about being sexual around the redhead. Axel had managed to convince him that Roxas' voice and expressions were not embarrassing. Rather, they were intensely arousing. Managing to open his eyes, he locked gazes with Axel, moaning a soft 'stop'. He didn't know why he had said such a thing; he had spoken without real thought. It seemed like an extra idiotic idea now that he thought about it, considering how close he was to orgasm. With shaky arms, Roxas lifted himself up to sit, watching as the redhead complied to his command, though looked a bit confused, moving somewhat to accommodate Roxas' new position.

"Is everything okay…?"

And suddenly, looking over Axel's expression, feeling the older man's shallow breath feathering about his bangs, he knew exactly why he had stopped him. It wasn't right to finish without him. The time… It was finally right.

"Ax…" he whispered, lifting his hands to cradle his strong jaw. "I want to… I want to do it. I want to go all the way."

The redhead only opened his mouth before closing it, staring at the other as if trying to determine if this was a joke or a figment of his imagination. Roxas only rolled his eyes with a smile. "Don't look at me like that. Just… Trust me. I want to." He urged before kissing him again, wrapping his arms firmly about the other.

And finally his wish for more contact came into fruition as Axel pushed him down into the mattress, their slick bodies pressed together as Axel lay atop him, returning the kiss fervently. As time passed, their kiss grew more sloppy, lips moving to trail all about one another's skin, fingers twining in hair, limbs tangling together as they moved against one another, unable to stop their desire for contact.

"Rox." Axel gasped softly, trying to catch his breath as he pulled himself up, removing his lips from the boy's collar. "It's… Going to hurt. At first. I just want to be fair, make sure you want to. But I promise—"

"Shhhh." Roxas smiled kindly, pressing his forefinger to the other's lips. "I've talked to Sora about it. I know what's going to happen, what to do, and what to expect. I didn't want to get here unprepared."

'I'm impressed, Rox." Axel chuckled, reaching up to brush his long hair away from clinging to his forehead. "Then… I guess I'll just say the standard: Tell me when you're comfortable to keep going, and if you want me to stop."

The blonde nodded, smiling faintly as well. Axel leaned over the boy with a soft grunt, grabbing some lotion from the floor. "I knew this would come in handy for more than just helping out my calluses." He snickered, going about pouring the chilled cream onto his hands.

"Hey… I like your calluses." Roxas pouted slightly, watching the other with interest.

"Only because you know they come from my guitar." He rolled his eyes, though couldn't stop smiling. "Hate to break it to you, Roxy, but the guitar's not here. So you'll have to settle for me for the night."

"I wouldn't fuck your guitar—_hn_!" Roxas shut himself up, staring down between his legs as he watched the redhead slip one of his long, now slick, digits into his entrance, going in as deep as his fingers would allow.

"Hh-haaa…" Roxas breathed out as he shuddered, trying to relax himself from tightening against the intrusion.

"Good, Rox…" Axel cooed, slipping in a second digit past the ring of muscle, carefully scissoring against the tight muscle.

"F-feels weird, ah.. Hnn-ow…" he winced slightly, spreading his legs a bit further.

"Sorry, babe… Here." Axel responded after pausing a moment, turning his hand palm up before he curled his fingers, pressing them against the top, rubbing with the tips of his fingers carefully and slowly.

"Ah! Ahn… That feels g-good, ohhh…" the blonde gasped suddenly, his fingers digging harshly into the sheets as he tried to contain his overwhelming pleasure, hardly feeling the pain as Axel added yet another finger, stretching him out, so long as he kept grazing against that _delicious_ spot.

Before he knew it, the redhead was withdrawing his fingers. The blonde was vaguely sure that a third finger had been added to the pleasurable assault before he had removed them. For how long he was left a mess beneath the redhead, he didn't know. But with the intrusion gone, he panted shallowly, looking up through half mast eyes, his entire body on fire.

"Enough…" the word slipped from his lips before he could even catch it himself, his hands drawing lazily up to grip at the older male's shoulders. "Do it." He commanded, watching Axel's expression change from mild surprise to deep and dark lust.

"With _pleasure_." He purred deviously, one large hand gripping at the blonde's narrow hip, his other hand helping steady himself at Roxas' entrance. "Deep breath, Rox. Relax." He instructed once more in a kind voice despite his lust, though he knew the blonde was well aware of the consequences of what was to come. To this, Roxas closed his eyes and nodded, breathing deeply and spreading his legs wide to accommodate Axel's length, hissing slightly between gritted teeth, swirling his hands betwixt them in vague motions, encouraging the other to not stop. Roxas didn't squeeze Axel's shoulders and breathe out a weak "stop" until Axel had completely sheathed himself within him, leaving the blonde trembling in slight pain, biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to fight back the slight prickling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe…" Axel murmured in a shaky voice, managing to keep himself still as he leaned down to connect his lips with the other's lightly damp forehead, moaning in a quiet and breathy manner as he felt the warmth pulsing around him. Remaining so stationary took a lot of willpower, to say the least.

Feeling the pain dull, Roxas collected his thoughts before he opened his eyes once more, blue orbs scanning over the redhead's face, smiling softly at the quirk in the older male's eyebrow that always told him he was concentrating. He knew the pain would continue on, but now that it was more bearable, waiting it out any longer would be fruitless.

"Okay… Move."

Axel nodded eagerly at the command, pulling his hips back ever so carefully before pushing them forward once more, watching with ecstasy as the blonde beneath him rocked slightly with the movement, his eyes going hazy as he watched the ceiling above them. Knowing the boy was okay, but not quite in pleasure, he vowed to change that, rocking his hips again and again, moving deeper with each thrust, his breath growing more erratic. After a few moments, he felt the blonde's hand twitch about his shoulder, watching a minute transition in his expression, his brow furrowing inwards, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He was making progress.

Encouraged by this change, the redhead straightened himself a bit, now gripping at one of Roxas' legs, guiding it to rest on his shoulder while the other hooked about his own hip, allowing him deeper access. Angling his hips at what he hoped was a good angle, he pressed in, a bit quicker this time.

"Ahh… Do that again…" Roxas murmured, his head falling to the side, the leg about Axel's hips flexing to bring him closer instinctively. His eyes slowly slid shut as he could feel himself bouncing into the mattress over and over, something he had always fantasized about in the recesses of his mind, finding it as erotic as he had always imagined, to his pleasure. When he finally dragged himself tooth and nail from the depths of his thoughts, he became more aware of his own body, the building pleasure within it, and the fact that his breathing was becoming less air and more vocal.

"Nnna… Harder." He dared to command the other, moaning loudly with delight when he found the demand had been a good one, an aching pleasure beginning to pool in his lower belly.

"Hn… Rox." Axel breathed out, bucking his hips a bit harder, quickening his pace. As much as he wanted to take it slow, as, he was taking Roxas' virginity at that very moment – a nerve wracking realization – he couldn't help but give in to a bit of his selfish need, glad to see it pay off, however. Roxas' docile and quiet demeanor was quickly deteriorating before his clouded vision, his ears pleased with the sound of the blonde's growing moans of elation, his arms suddenly tightly clinging about him.

"Ax, more! Please, uh…!" Roxas cried out, rolling his hips along with the other's to increase the pleasure, his nails digging deep into soft and pale skin above him. The rough thrusts into his body were growing more overwhelming as he began to hit that God-blessed spot within him, the ache in his weeping cock increasing tenfold.

"God, God, yes… Ax…!" he gasped, his eyes snapping open to glare in a non threatening manner at the other. "You're going… t-too easy on m-me…" Roxas purred out between gasps, suddenly halting Axel's movements with unexpectedly firm hands, amazed in himself as he soon switched their positions, pressing the other's back down into the mattress.

Axel raised a brow at this one. Never had this situation crossed his mind as a possibility, nor had he experienced such a thing. Roxas was full of surprises, wasn't he? But at the same time, he couldn't be _truly_ surprised: Roxas could be a strong willed little thing when he wanted to.

On shaky legs, Roxas held himself up before his hands reached down to grip Axel's erection, slowly lowering himself down upon him, whimpering softly at the slight pain returning before it melted into that now familiar and wonderfully maddening ache.

Axel remained rather quiet as far as commenting went. He wanted to see where Roxas wanted to take this. It _was_ his first time, and he wasn't about the protest and tell the other what to do. And frankly, gazing up as the blonde experimentally bounced before moaning softly only gave him more reason to give in. It was rather exciting how sexy Roxas looked in such a position. His thoughts were cut off as the blonde rolled his hips yet again, but much harder, before he tilted his head back and began to ride him at a consistent pace, groaning all the while.

"Fuck, Rox." The redhead purred and allowed his own head to loll back against the bed, his strong arms helping the boy to rise and fall, his hips arching up to meet him with every descent. Though their movements were steady enough at first, it didn't take long before their brains were far too clouded with lust to keep into consideration the proper act of sex with a first timer, and their actions grew erratic and far rougher.

"Yes! Ahhh, yes Axel!" Roxas mindlessly mewed with passion, whining loudly as one of those strong hands he loved so much added to his sexual frustration, wrapping about his own cock and pumping roughly in time with their thrusts.

"Oh, _shit_." He whined loudly, his voice cracking slightly with the strain as Axel continued to meet every one of his movements with one of his own, the head of his member brushing harshly to his bundle of nerves within with every deep pound into his body. "T-tired, switch, God, please…" the blonde suddenly gasped, feeling that his actions were beginning to steadily slow, something that was entirely dissatisfying when all he could want was harder, faster, more, more, _more_.

Axel scrambled to comply, sitting up before wrapping his arms about his petite lover firmly, effectively tackling him back into a laying position with him above before the blonde obediently wrapped his legs about his hips, moaning loudly as Axel resumed, pushing into him so much harder than he had before. And it was sheer bliss. Roxas could feel his eyes practically rolling back, his legs straining to spread wider, his back arching into a perfect bow shape, relishing in the dirty sounds of their moans and loudly creaking bed that filled the room. He hoped their neighbors heard it and tossed and turned in discomfort and jealousy. Let them fucking _hear_. It was an erotic thought, and the nails scraping down Axel's back and soft growls mixing in with his loud moans only told Axel what to do in a wordless manner, leaving the blonde silently thanking every God that had ever existed in history that the redhead had gotten the hint and was rocking into him rougher, _rougher_. And here Roxas thought he would want soft and sweet. But his recent frustration allowed little room for such sweet sentiments. Not that he didn't hold dear his fondness for Axel, or that their actions in that moment were any less meaningful, but he had been waiting _far_ too long for this moment to idly allow him to go at an easy pace.

Even the darkness of the room couldn't hide the soft head to toe flush over his pale skin as he became overheated with sexual desire, their shared desperate and carnal need uniting them in a gorgeously erotic way. Roxas thought he could barely hang on much longer as it was before he heard Axel's moans beginning to grow more frequent, his intensely arousing voice barraging the blonde's ears, and the redhead's hand returned to jerk erratically about his stiffness.

"Roxas, _uh_, please…" Axel suddenly mewled, his chest heaving as he struggled to talk, breath, and _not_ moan at the same time, to little avail. "I'm going to cum soon. Ah, God I'm gonna cum." Axel bit out crudely, leaving Roxas' head reeling. _Yes, yes, oh please do, _was all Roxas could really think at that point. But he only nodded his head harshly, moaning out louder as he felt his own release pooling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted so desperately to finish himself, but at the same time, he thought he would rather die before he let such a wonderful moment end. Then again, there would be plenty of time for this in the future right?

Roxas arched up even more, helping himself up with the strength of his arms about Axel's shoulders, his lips connecting sloppily with the older male's throat, as he sucked and bit in frustrating, breaking to moan here and there before he could feel all of his muscles stiffen, the white hot pleasure reaching a critical point quite suddenly.

"Axel!" he cried out, trying to warn him, his voice raw from his constant moans, his legs beginning to tremble violently. He allowed himself to fall back completely once more, his whole body resuming its arched position as his fingers attacked the sheets rather brutally, relinquishing himself to ecstasy and pure joy, as he was pushed to the very edge, finally breaching the breaking point.

His intense physical pleasure peaked in an almost unbearable way as he could feel himself release, finally, his orgasm a vicious barrage on his body, rushing through his veins, leaving his voice to reach an octave higher than usual as he cried out loudly before chanting the other's name in suffocating enjoyment.

If Roxas' reaction hadn't been enough, the tightening around his member sure did Axel in. He thrust rather harshly into the other a few more times before he finally was crippled by his own release, a bone rattling shake coursing through him. "Oh Roxas, ahhh, _ahhhh_." He practically sobbed in abandonment and pleasure, his arms giving way to leave him holding himself above the other on his forearms, the both of them riding out the remainder of their orgasm.

Roxas remained dazed and lost for a few short moments before the torrent ebbed, leaving him rather dizzy and heavy feeling. He smiled rather goofily when he caught Axel's eyes, observing the same overcome and satiated look on his face. He extended his arms up towards him, wincing slightly as Axel pulled out before he collapsed gratefully into the blonde's arms.

Roxas huffed softly at the warm, wonderfully delicious heat heavily slumped against him, making him feel secure. He gingerly pressed his fingertips into Axel's scalp and massaged in a soothing manner, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. He had always thought Axel smelled wonderful, but now that he had a more masculine and musky scent from the efforts of their prior passion, Roxas found he had little self control as he showered the other with small, appreciative kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

Time passed pleasantly in silence as they both adjusted, their bodies cooling and breath returning to its normal state before slowing with growing exhaustion. It was Roxas who broke the silence this time, his voice a soft whisper as his fingers played idly with the other's long hair.

"Axel… Thank you. I love you."

The redhead sat up a bit so that he might connect their gazes, a smile splitting his features in a charming way, his voice husky as he returned the affectionate comment, kissing him soundly and gently on this lips as his arms squeezed the blonde tight.

"I love you too, Roxas."

x---X---x

Sorry if there are any typos my friends. I wrote and revised when extremely tired. But now that's done I want to get it up ASAP.

Anyway, they finally did it! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. Rewind

Yay guys, an update! Thank you all so much again for the support you've given me! It means a ton and it makes me want to produce a good story for you guys.

I just finished my third chapter of my newest story, She. Another AkuRoku. I wanted to get that one rolling, so now that I have I can return my attentions to this. I hope you like this chapter, it signifies a bit of a change~

x---X---x

Roxas awoke to the sound of some pretty obnoxious bird chirping, to say the least. He was plenty capable of handling the soft songs of sparrows, but whatever the hell _this_ beast was, was _seriously_ destroying his peace of mind. He murmured softly what he was half aware was profanity before opening his bleary eyes.

_Oh, that's nice._

He smiled softly to himself, the first sight of the day having been Axel's slumbering features.

_So precious_. He sighed internally, reaching up to pet at the gorgeous face before him. Axel really was sinfully handsome. Yawning idly he glanced at the clock, scrunching up his nose at the blocky green lettering of a fabulous 8:17 am. Too early for any sort of activity, especially since they hadn't gotten to bed until God knows what hour. All Roxas knew is that there was sex last night. And a lot of it. His 'first time' had quickly evolved into his 'first several times', not that he was complaining. Not complaining at _all_. But _damn_ himself for teasing Axel for so long—he obviously could hardly contain himself and was admittedly quite wild in bed. Not complaining, yet again. He at least had the functionality of mind to go rather easy on the poor blonde despite his consistent advances. In fact, he could barely remember their most recent time. He was fairly certain he had passed out outright upon the completion of their activity. He'd have to apologize for that one. Axel probably sat there for a few moments trying to comprehend that another round would not be on the agenda, considering his lovely blonde had fallen unconscious, sparing him only a small moment for a kiss once he had finished. He'd also have to apologize to the neighbors. He knew he was rather loud, and it wasn't as if dormitory walls and doors withheld sounds well. In fact, he had heard plenty of sex plenty of times when roaming the hallways late at night when returning from concerts and whatnot. Much to his embarrassment and dismay at that time, Axel had accompanied him and tried to locate which door it was coming from, encouraging Roxas along with soft chuckles and a hushed voice. He could only stand to wonder if someone was returning that little favour last night. For all he knew, they could have had an audience outside of their door through the duration of the night, especially because both of their voices were clearly male.

Lost in thought, he was a bit surprised when he felt Axel's soft lips on his temple. He didn't remember closing his eyes, and he could feel that his hand was still pressing limply against the redhead's jaw.

"Axel…" he whined softly, greeted with a soft hum of questioning before he reopened his eyes and smiled warmly. "Why are you awake? It's early…"

"I think I had a feeling you were awake, too." He murmured tiredly in response before pressing his nose into Roxas' hair, both reveling in the soft and warm feeling of one another's skin after deep sleep.

"Ax, scoot down. You never get to cuddle up to me." The blonde whispered, grunting softly when he felt Axel lift himself and gladly slide down, resting his head upon Roxas' chest, sighing at the sound of the other's lazy and sleepy heartbeat.

"You just wanted my hair." Axel chuckled in a raspy voice upon feeling the contact of the blonde's fingertips upon his scalp.

"Untrue. But if it's here I can't resist it." He shifted himself slightly to get more comfortable, making the poor mistake of lifting his hips slightly to move, bending his legs.

"Ah! Oh… Nn." He whined softly, wanting to writhe from the discomfort that shot up his spine, but using his discipline to remain still. Axel, of course, knew immediately what the problem was.

"Ah… Babe, I'm sorry… Just relax, okay? It's always going to be extra sore in the mornings…"

"Ahn… This is stupid." He whimpered, quite carefully moving himself onto his side once Axel had relocated himself, aiding him with helpful hands. "Why can't we have sex without this happening? Thanks God." He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, feeling Axel's soothing and callused hands moving about his back in circular motions.

"It'll be uncomfortable for a bit… But it gets easier every time." Axel reassured with an apologetic smile, feeling a twinge of guilt when Roxas' baby blues looked up at him in a mix between a pout and slight pain. Roxas however, stopped his unintentional guilt assault and offered him a smile instead; having noticed Axel had looked pretty dejected.

"Come to bed. It's really early… Let's just sleep it off a bit more, hmm?" the blonde tried to coax the other to lay down, glad when Axel finally complied despite hesitation, murmuring softly as he enveloped the boy within his arms, pressing him to his chest. "Let's head over to Dem's. So we can get the guitar an shit." He worked around a yawn. The blonde only nodded in return tiredly before they both easily resumed their slumber.

x---X---x

Roxas shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch. He couldn't decide which was more comfortable: walking, or sitting. Neither seemed to be very pleasant to begin with. Not to mention it seemed they would be there a while. A small meeting for the purpose of collecting Axel's 'baby', turned into a band meeting, sans Larxene. All he knew is that he needed to tell Sora what had happened. He had spoken to him during the car ride to Demyx's, managing to calm down all of the brunette's suspicions about Axel, but he couldn't quite get around to telling his brother they had had sex. For one, it was just plain embarrassing telling him something like that, and second, he sure as hell wasn't going to do so when Axel was right next to him. However, as the conversation got more heated, Roxas was snapped out of his own thoughts, devoting his attention to Demyx's words.

"I really don't know what to do about her, Ax…" Demyx sighed softly, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Well, what do you mean? She was a bitch last night, and I told her it wasn't cool, and she just laughed like she always does." The redhead quirked a brow in confusion, causing more sighs to fall from everyone's lips.

"Well," Saïx interjected, folding his arms about his chest as he spoke in a neutral tone, "we told her she needed to lay off as well. When not a single person was on the side of her and her joke, she didn't take it too well…"

"So, she called this morning." Demyx continued on with the tale, looking between Axel and Roxas who both returned the gaze, eager to hear more. "She said she quit. She said she couldn't stand us in the first place, and she was getting sick of dealing with us, and Roxas."

"What the _fuck_." Axel swore passionately with a growl, glancing to the blonde on the couch who now looked a bit guilty.

"Honestly, though. What offense should we take? She was nothing more than a self assured nuisance." Saïx snorted before excusing himself from the conversation, heading towards the kitchen for a drink with another annoyed wag of his head.

"I agree with that, she's a bitch. But what the hell do we _do_? We were just starting to make a name for ourselves and now our singer is gone? That's hella important!"

"The older fans might not like it Dem, but maybe if you get a new singer that can keep to the sound and feeling of your music, they'll grow used to it?" Roxas suddenly supplied, earning intense gazes from the other three. "I mean, you can't go _without_ a singer. And considering your opinion of her, and her opinion of us, what's the point in asking her back? And you _know_ Larxene. She must have some attention whore complex. She wants us to feel useless without her and get her back."

"The kid's got a point." Saïx raised a brow looking mildly impressed.

"Well… Then who is our singer going to be? We have a gig in a week and it's going to be _huge_! We can't refund all of our tickets! And the gig is so well known, it's really going to get our name far!" Demyx whined pathetically before flopping dramatically on the couch beside Roxas, placing his head in his lap without asking.

"Well crying won't get us anywhere. We have to think this through. Someone who could learn the songs fast, or, maybe even already knows of us and therefore knows our lyrics. A week may not be a lot of time, but it's worth a shot." The blue haired male continued as he collected his hair into a ponytail, leaning against the wall.

"Well. Do you think we should stick with a female voice?" Axel questioned, earning thoughtful looks from all.

"I don't think it really matters. Who knows, it might be a refreshing risk to get a male singer instead. But they would have to be able to have a range, you know? To take Larxene's place. Or, a female singer could work too. Considering your time limit, you should keep the auditions as open as possible. You never know who you're going to get." Roxas said after a moment, his fingers idly stroking Demyx's hair.

"Alright. Then. Ax, Rox, Sai, we should all make posters or something and have the auditions in a few days. Maybe even contact that fan site for us about putting out the word? Uhg! The timing just seems too tight!" Demyx continued to cry out in frustration, wiggling about slightly where he laid.

"Wait. Rox, get up. Sing something for us." Axel suddenly suggested, a grin on his face. He would love to have Roxas involved even more so in the band and the idea of having him onstage beside him seemed oddly exciting.

"Oh, no no no. No way in _hell_. Do you think I have _time_ for this!? Why the hell are you asking me anyway!?"

"Well! You know all of our songs, so you're worth auditioning. That and you've hummed to me a couple of times and it seemed pleasant enough, and like you had a lot of control." Axel continued, only earning the interest of Saïx and the growing excitement of Demyx.

"You can sing Roxas!? I want to hear! Sing, sing!"

"Humming is not _singing!_" Roxas looked completely incredulous for a moment before sighing. He had been told by his brother and family that he sounded nice. And it was a little known secret that he had sung in the all boys choir throughout high school, but for whatever reason he didn't like telling people that. But it _would_ be a very satisfying slap in Larxene's face if she was replaced by him. His face growing red he slowly stood and cleared his throat, unable to keep eye contact with anyone, really.

"What song, then…?"

"Just pick one, let's hear it!" Demyx continued to pressure, scooting over when Saïx and Axel joined him on the couch.

Roxas couldn't help but feel horribly embarrassed, especially when they were waiting patiently like his own personal audience, their eyes glued to him, and completely silent. The blonde mentally cursed the redhead for suggesting such a thing but figured he would only grow more nervous if he just stood there and fidgeted for any longer. Sucking in a shaky breath he turned his blue eyes away from the other three and began to sing softly, too self conscious at the time to be loud. In unison, the three band mates leaned forward to listen more intently, Axel watching him while the other's kept their eyes from him, simply _listening_.

After a few more moment of song, Roxas' voice died down at the end of the chorus, his hand scratching the back of his head. "R-really guys, that was stupid, I think you should audition a bunch of other people and—"

"Shut up." Demyx grinned widely, stopping the boy's evasive speech. "Sing more. And loudly."

"_More_? Seriously! Guys, this is really embarrassing."

"No, Roxas. We want to hear more, so please." Even Saïx began to pressure him. Axel, of course, just gave him a look that told him to continue, a frustrated frown tugging at the corners of his full lips.

_I guess it's all or nothing then._ The blonde thought to himself before closing his eyes and opening his mouth, singing, singing, singing.

He sang until he felt his chest burning, his arms shaking. He felt the rush, the thrill, his chest expanding as he cried out the last note with both passion and control, the note dropping and lingering to a soft moan of music, before he pulled back and gasped in a deep breath, his eyes opening once more. He felt a friendly slap on his back, and he leaned into the touch with a chuckle of pleasure before he leaned forward once more, his voice booming.  
"Thanks for coming out! Be sure to keep coming back!" he really needed to work on being polite. As in, he was _too_ polite. He had some bitchy shoes to fill, and the band had edge. They didn't sing soft rock. Oh no, they were straight up grungy, and punk-y. He offered another beaming smile before he decided he would try again, remembering all he had observed.

"Take care, fuckers!" he laughed richly before stepping back, mainly hearing the blood pumping in his own ears over the sound of the raging crowd. They liked him. No, they _loved_ him. He had filled Larxene's shoes and then walked in a whole new direction. And the band was beginning to become more and more popular even from the day they put new recordings on their site, announcing Roxas as the new singer before their big show.

He was quickly ushered back stage with typical hoots and hollers, Demyx mussing his hair and Saïx giving him a friendly squeeze on his shoulder, lastly being scooped up into Axel's arms to receive a big kiss.

"You fucking ROCKED it, Roxas! Fuck! Why didn't we do this sooner!?" the redhead cheered, pulling him into another tight hug before lifting him and spinning him about.

It had been a week since the short blonde took up the role of leading man, and their female audience grew exceptionally to say the least. For whatever reason they really enjoyed the blonde's look, and it made him all the more interesting that he managed to have such a rough edge to his voice when he so desired. He didn't quite know how to deal with the role of being in a band of growing fame, instead of the role of the super supportive boyfriend. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the affection and congratulations from his new band mates for his first successful live show. He continued to banter lively before an older looking male interrupted them.

"Excuse me… I'd like to talk to you all about something. I really enjoyed your show tonight, and I have a bit of an offer for you."

This grabbed the band's attention and they quickly concentrated all their focus onto the tall blonde, nudging one another excitedly.

"Sure thing, what's up?" Axel offered, extending his long arms about all of the other members, getting cozy with them as they waited for the other to continue.

"First off, the name is Luxord," he reached out to shake each of their hands, "I am a representative of Black Records, and I'd like to offer you a record deal. We can start off small, get a CD out, and go from there. I and a few other workers from the company think you have potential, and your sound is exactly what we're looking for. What do you say?"

Roxas looked up at Axel excitedly but remained silent. He knew he was new to the band and the other three had been waiting for the opportunity for far longer than he had even considered it. He could tell they were growing tense with excitement, but it was a serious thing to think over. After a bit of chatter, Saïx took over, the calmer and reserved of them.

"We will take you up on your offer. We'd love to give your company a try and see where it takes us." He finally answered with a bit of a smile, causing Luxord to chuckle happily.

"Wonderful, boys! This is very good to hear. Unfortunately, time is tight and I am sure you have things to attend to. Here is my card, and please, if you could write your contact information here, so we can contact you come Monday… Yes, yes. Good. Alright, thank you for your time. We all look forward to working further with you four." Luxord grinned wider before shaking all of their hands once more and taking his leave.

"Holy SHIIIIT!" Axel cheered loudly once Luxord had left, chuckling stridently when Demyx leapt into his arms, Roxas joining in by throwing his arms around the both of them, Saïx left to stand close, laughing as well.

"I can't FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Demyx giggled wildly, ruffling at Axel's bright red hair with vigor, a wide grin splitting his features.

"Well aren't you a happy group." All four in unison turned slowly to face where that whiny voice had come from.

"What the hell do you think you're doing back here? Last time I checked, your sorry ass quit. Too bad too, you just missed the record deal." Axel smirked, snapping out his comment rudely with self satisfaction.

"Sorry? No, we're better off. Roxas is exactly what we needed to get this band really moving." Saïx smirked, his eyes glued to Larxene's.

"Enough with the shit, boys. Why the fuck did you replace me? I've been trying to call you."

"Well, Lar, you quit. You knew we had a big show, and we weren't waiting around for your hormones to get back in check." Demyx sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, please! Record company or no, your asses are going to get dropped fast, once they realize Roxas can't write music for shit and he is incredibly inconsistent." She scoffed with a catty laugh, glaring at the blonde in particular.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking start with this shit, Larxene! You talk shit about Roxas one more fuckin' time and I swear to God I will—"

"Enough, Axel." Roxas said calmly, gently bumping their hands in an attempt to soothe the redhead. He knew now that Larxene had huge issues. And it went deeper than him replacing her in the band. To her, he had replaced her in Axel's heart. She had loved him, and it was now terribly obvious to Roxas. He felt bad for her.

"Larxene… Look, I am really sorry things went this way. But I don't think fighting will solve any of this." Roxas sighed, stepping close to her. "I know it's hard. But this is the decision you made…" he tried to reason with her.

"Oh shut up, pussy. You can't sing worth shit,"

"Larxene, please, insulting me isn't necessary…"

"I'm not finished, brat. You're just a little kid who thinks they want fame. You're just trying to impress Red over there, and you're going to drop him on his ass once you're through with him because you're a petty, shallow piece of shit. That or Axel's going to pull his dick out for anyone like he always does and fuck the first easy slut that walks by when he gets bored of you in a day or two." She spat angrily.

"Larxene, I said this isn't necessary." He ground out, gritting his teeth. The insults to himself he could handle, but not the ones directed at Axel.

"You might want to get yourself tested, blondie. Axel's fucked more girls and boys than he knows how to count. He's nothing more than and stupid, fucking, _whore_. And so are you, you--- Ah!"

Roxas panted heavily, shaking his now stinging hand. He had punched her, and fucking _hard_, too.

"Before you open your mouth and spew that shit, look in the goddamn mirror you bitch." Roxas spat with fulfillment before turning on his heal to face the now completely stunned trio, all their jaws slack.

"Well. Come on, no use wasting our time on this, right?" he smiled before Axel bit his lip to hold back laughter and they all exchanged high fives.

"You fucking pricks! I can't wait to watch you fall on your asses!" Larxene screeched angrily as they went about collecting their things, starting up their personal celebration once more, leaving her to storm out.

x---X---x

Yay. Another chapter done, and the next one halfway finished. So expect an update soon! I know it's moving a bit fast in this part here, but that's because I have a lot of plans for this little story, and I need to get this stuff out of the way to get to the meatier things that are going to go down when focuses back on college life. Which it will, I promise!

And next chapter, I will give you a hint. There's going to be a new couple on the block~ Well, not necessarily, but, something will be developing between two people in the next chapter. But don't worry, this story will remain primarily Akuroku~

I hope you all are super well!


End file.
